Students Watch Deathbattle
by angel88441
Summary: When a unknown box flashes into the class, the students from Three Houses watch death battle. Beware of Spoilers from all routes. Hiatus/Slow Updates until further notice.
1. Prologue

**I don't own anything here!**

* * *

Byleth was reviewing over the weekly teachings to his students.

The class was filled with over 24 students who joined him after he was deemed the 'cool' teacher. Poor Manuela and Hanneman had to become extra curricular teachers for some of the Magic areas,as all the students changed to Byleth's class. Seteth didn't mind the massive switching , but questioned how Byleth got all the students to like him so fast.

"So as you can see, a secret technique is to just run instead of fight!" Byleth said, explaining to everyone the Joestar technique.

"What a odd but effective technique." Linhardt sounded impressed. "Why fight when I can just run in battle."

"Linhardt! you don't run from the battle itself, you run until you find a better advantage in your favour." Annette pouted at him.

BLAST!

THe whole room became filled with a massive light

"I'm blind!" Caspar yelled.

"Ahh! A attack! I knew seating next to Hubert was bad!" Bernadetta cried.

THe light slowly grew less and in the middle of the class was a..

"A box?' Edelgard said. Some of the class walked back in fear of it being filled with something dangerous.

"Don't worry, i'll check it out." Byleth told them, making his way to the first box. He found a note and a purple book that read 'READ THIS!'. Byleth read the note.

_'Here you go! Use this to your advantage to bond more with your class Professor! I might send more things your way to enhance the experience! This is stuff from my world (Yes! Other worlds exists!) that I thought would be great to share. Please write down anything you would like on this book. I'll try to report back to you if I could answer. _

_-Adam'_

Byleth walked towards the box labeled Soda and Snacks. The box contained various items ranging from popcorn and cotton candy to various types of Soda. Another box was labeled film and shows.

"It says for us to watch this together." Byleth answered, slightly amused at this odd development. He felt he could trust this Adam person for some reason.

Some of the students were looking around the food box.

"Wow there is such a variety here." Caspar said, holding a Lemon flavor soda and cherry flavor.

"Yeah, let's try out some of these snacks." Raphael said happily, as he picked up a popcorn box to examine it.

"Let me see those snacks" Ingrid fought for some of them.

"Tomorrow, I got a instructional manual on how to set up everything. Class is cancelled until tomorrow." Byleth told everyone. Everyone nodded and left class to do their own things.

"Well if you say so then professor." Lysithea said.

Byleth went back to the book and wrote down-

**How do I set up this TeeVee?**

Byleth waited for a second before Adam replied.

_i__t's easy, just do this-_

* * *

**AN: I am not gonna include teachers or knights of Sirius, as having 25 characters is already a ton!**


	2. The Double Hunters (Samus vs Boba Fett))

**Boba Fett belongs to Star Wars and Disney.**

**Samus belongs to Nintendo.**

**Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

Fire Emblem: Three houses belongs

I own nothing here.

* * *

Byleth gathered the students and played the TV. He also saw the instructions and figured out how to make a huge amount of popcorn for his students.

"Geez these snacks are great!" Raphael happily exclaimed, as he took a handful of popcorn.

"I have to agree, through I worry about the amount of butter..." Ingrid said cautiously.

"I wouldn't worry, I doubt munching on a few of won't have devastating consequences on our health." Lorenz reassured the blonde.

"You think that's great, try out these drinks!" Leonie told them, She had already drank two sodas. With Caspar and Claude looking over the different types of drinks.

"I have to agree that this soda drink is extremely energizing." Dedue calmly said. He decided to get a orange flavored soda.

Marianne quietly sipped her ice tea.

Petra picked up a drink.

"Root Beer?" Petra confusingly said, looking at the brown labeled drink.

"Sorry Petra, but you're too young to drink this." Dorothea asked the purple haired girl. She took away the drink and opened it for herself.

Petra pouted and went for a different soda.

"Allright class, imma press play now." Byleth called out to them. They all went over to their arranged seats.

**(Cues "Invader — Jim Johnson)**

**"The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings." Said one voice.**

_"They blow shit up for cash." Said another one excitedly. _

**"A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy." The first voice said.**

"wow, I would understand a county , but famous in the whole galaxy!" Ashe was surprised.

"I bet Captain Jeralt would be more famous if we could travel through worlds!" Leonie huffed.

_"But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!" The second voice said._

"Whole planets!" Annette said with shock.

"I hope innocent people weren't killed by that..." Mercedes asked with concerned.

**"I'm Wizard." The first voice introduced itself.**

_"And I'm Boomstick!" Introduced the second voice._

**"And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor and skills of theses two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: which of these warriors will win… a Death Battle?" Wiz said.**

"So two bounty hunters are fighting to the death?" Dimitri rubbed his chin.

"I'm more interested in the weapons they use." Said Lysithea said. She had a book and a quilp ready to write down any ideas she might get.

"Yeah! How cool, you bounty hunters duking it out!" Caspar excitedly expressed.

"I know right!" Leonie agreed with Caspar.

The first contestant the students see is a man wearing a odd and unique set of armor and a looking helmet with a T shaped visor that fully covers his head , he's also wearing a short cape. They also notice he's wearing a backpack and holding a cylinder shaped gun in his hand.

"The armor looks very alien, but is it supposed to be that beat up?" Dorothea tilted her head looking at the scrap spots.

"Maybe that metal is unique enough to not replace?" Ingrid suggested.

"Armor works if properly taken care of, my father uses the same armor for over a decade of use of battle." Felix answered the eagle girl.

Boba Fett

(Cue to Star Wars soundtrack)

**"Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death." Wiz explained.**

* * *

**MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

**Nearly Indestructible**

**Micro Energy Field**

**Penetrating Radar**

**Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold**

**Retractable Drinking Straw**

* * *

_Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass space suit ever._

**"That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast containing a Micro Energy Field for dispersing impacts." Wiz continued to explain.**

"That armor is amazing!" Ferdinand exclaimed, as they looked over the Armor info.

"It outclasses most of our armor here at the academy, maybe in all of Fodlan." Edelgard for once agreed with Ferdinand.

"I'm sure my arrows would be useless in a fight with him." Claude frowned.

"And properly throwing Axes too." Hilda said.

"I wonder if it could protect from all Dark element Magic." Annette wondered.

"The armor could protect from fire, so fireballs would be ineffective." Lysithea told her. "Maybe that includes wind and dark magic."

"I wonder if the armor is a lot heavier than our armor here." Raphael said.

_"This guy can have a freakin bomb blow up in his face and still walk away." Boomstick stated._

"So I guess that answers our question if magic is super effective on it." Hubert said with a slight sigh of relief. He was secretly glad that that type of armor did not exists in Fodlan. That type of armor would be problematic if in the wrong hands or worse in the church.

"I doubt any of our weapons could affect Mr. Fett." Lindhart told the him.

* * *

**WRIST GAUNTLETS**

**Flame Projector**

**Fibercord Whip**

**Wrist Laser**

**Concussion missiles**

**Stun missiles**

* * *

**"His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles." Wiz explained.**

"As expected of a bounty hunter" Ignatz said. "He has various weapons to stun or incapacitate people."

"It's still incredible that all those weapons are on just his gauntlet alone." Lorenz said.

* * *

**EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE**

**Fires in Short Bursts**

**Scope-Outfitted**

**Shoulder Sling**

**Rock-A-Bye Rifle…**

* * *

**"His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child." Wiz said.**

"What a s-scary weapon..." Bernie Bear said.

"Agreed, that weapon could change the entire field of weaponry in Fodlan if invented." Claude agreed with the purple haired girl.

"Don't you guys think it's odd how he treats his rifle?" Ashe said to the group.

"Not really, I once heard that Catherine herself often treats her sword the same way." Hilda told Ashe.

"I once heard that Catherine beat up a knight who touched her sword!" Caspar told them the rumor.

"Caspar, that's just a rumor." Ingrid said, but then widen her eyes. "I hope that's a rumor."

_"Yeah… I do that with my guns too…" Boomstick said._

**"That's not weird at all Boomstick." Wiz said, sounding a bit weirded out.**

"So I guess Wiz thinks that's odd too." Ingrid said.

**"Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry" Wiz asked Boomstick**

* * *

**MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

**Hands-Free**

**Up to 1 minute of Flight**

**Max Speed: 145 kph**

**Magnetic Grappling Hook**

**Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

* * *

_"Well, everyone and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't wanna see this thing heading your way." Boomstick stated._

"Holy crap, that's faster than even our wyverns" Sylvain said.

"To think that something that small could carry and have weapons too." Dedue said with shock.

"That one minute use is it's really only big disadvantage." Lysithea said.

**"That's right, Boomstick. In short. Fett is a human swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He even held his own against Darth Vader… twice." Wiz said.**

_"Holy shit that's hardcore!" Boomstick stated excitedly_

"So he's a bounty hunter who hunts anyone." Felix smirked at the info. "He's got guts to still be a mercenary after all that bounties."

"He's definitely gets his reputation well earned." Hubert agreed.

"I hope he doesn't kill the innocent." Mercedes frowned.

"I wouldn't bet on it Mercy, He seems like the bounty hunter that will accept any mission." Sylvain told her.

"That Darth Vader fellow looks intimidating given his size." Lorenz said.

"Boba Fett must be that skilled to beat someone bigger than them." Linhardt mused. "It's natural that short people lose to taller people."

Caspar, Lysithea, and Edelgard slightly glared at the sleepy student.

**"He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old." Wiz said.**

_"Sam Jackson's got nothing on him!" Boomstick stated._

"So he became trained at a young age to be a mercenary." Leonie said. "Kinda like you professor."

Byleth agreed with the orange haired student. "Through I never became a leader that young."

"I wonder who this Sam Jackson fellow is." Edelgard said.

**"But with all his awesomeness, every so often, Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks." Wiz said.**

Some of the students were disgusted at the view of the Sarlacc.

"How?" Felix was at a loss of words when hearing that.

"I know right, after all that he still fell in that monster three times." Claude agreed.

_"Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jetpack!" Boomstick said, sounding slightly angry._

"I can't take the guy that seriously now because of that info." Leonie said disappointed.

"So all this Samus person needs to do is take him near that thing to win then." Hubert poked fun of that.

**"Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly." Wiz stated.**

"No disintegration." Darth Vader said

"As you wish." Boba Fett answered.

"How disturbing, even I would rather kill a opponent fast than have them suffer from flames." Lorenz said with slight disgust.

"I do hope the other opponent is a lot nicer." Mercedes shook with disturbance.

The next contestant is a blonde woman wearing a blue bodysuit. Beside her was her inside an impressive, smooth looking orange armor with a red chestplate and helmet with a green visor. She also appears to have a oddly shaped right arm.

"She's kinda cute." Sylvain said.

"How cliche Sylvain." Ingrid deadpanned.

**Samus Aran**

(Cue Lower Norfair from Super Metroid)

**Wiz: When she was young, Samus Aran lived with her family on Earth colony K-2L... until one fateful day it was sacked by an army of space pirates led by the vile Ridley, a giant purple space dragon**

"A D-dragon!" Bernadetta exclaimed.

"So even their kind exist beyond the stars too." Edelgard muttered while she saw with disgust. Hubert also shared a similar look.

_Boomstick: Ridley murdered her parents right in front of her along with the rest of the planet. Literally everyone except for Samus. So PTSD therapists were in pretty short supply._

"Oh my goddess..." Some of the students said sadly.

"Poor thing..." Mercedes sadly said.

Edelgard saw Dimitri giving a certain look.

"Are you ok, Dimitri?" Edelgard saw the blonde with shocked eyes. She has never seen that look on him before.

"I'm fine, just shocked that a child could experience that at such a young age." Dimitri replied.

"Why did Boomstick have to make a joke about that!" Caspar angrily said.

**Wiz: Thankfully, Samus was rescued by the Chozo, bird-like aliens who raised her to become a warrior. ****Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being."**

_"How do you do that?! I want me some bird DNA!" Boomstick asked._

"A bird?" Ingantz confusingly said.

"Kinda weird that their called birds and look nothing like our birds." Ashe said.

"If DNA can be transferred like that, would it be painful?" Linhardt thought out loud.

Lysithea and Edelgard froze for a moment, but went back to normal.

* * *

**POWER SUIT**

**Shields Entire Body**

**Environmental Protection**

**Easy to Upgrade**

**No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility**

* * *

**"She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility." Wiz explained.**

_"Too bad it makes her look like a dude…" Boomstick planely said._

"He is right about her looking like a man." Sylvain agreed.

"I think it looks nice." Ingrid grumbled at him.

"It definity looks more alien that Boba Fett's armor." Lysithea said.

"Those shoulder pads though..." Claude suppressed the urge to laugh at how big they were. "Hey Hilda, We should make you similar armor. That way you won't be able to get away with no work, as you will lose your charm instantly."

Hilda gasped dramatically. "But I do all more chores! Right guys?"

The group didn't look impress with her acting.

Hilda nervously chuckled. "hehe, right Professor?"

Byleth simply gave her a smile.

* * *

**ARM CANNON**

**Easy to Upgrade**

**Power Beam**

**Charge Beam**

**Ice Beam **

**Grapple Beam **

**Missiles**

* * *

**"Her primary weapon, The Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range." Wiz explained.**

"Huh, so it's more of a close range weapon." Ashe said.

"Wiz did say it had upgrades, so maybe one upgrade was for a longer range" Lysithea pointed out.

_"But when it's fully charged, It'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Woop!" Boomstick said excitedly._

"Woah!" Caspar said.

"So it's more like advance spell by our standards." Hubert commented.

"But it's a machine, so it's possible to manufacture it." Ingrid said.

"**The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles." Wiz said.**

"You could make snowflakes with that ice beam!" Annette said happily.

"That grapple beam is interesting, it would be nice to see how it works exactly if it's made out of energy." Lysithea said.

* * *

**SCREWATTACK**

**Powerful Electric Charge**

**Temporary Invincibility**

**Extremely Fast**

**Namesake of an Awesome Website**

* * *

**MORPH BALL ALT-FORM**

**1 Meter Diameter**

**Can Release Bombs**

**Jumping Ability**

**Also called "Maru Mari"**

**Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places**

* * *

**"Samus has her powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed."**

_"What The… ?! How does she do that?" Boomstick asked dumbfounded._

**"Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA." Wiz answered.**

"Great! She is flexibility to become small ball!" Petra said impressed.

"I don't know, it seems too far fetched given her height..." Lysithea said not believing it.

"Maybe her DNA can allow her to rearrange her bones...somehow." Edelgard defended.

* * *

**POWER BOMBS**

**Huge Blast Radius**

**Deals Massive Damage**

**Crystal Flash Healing Ability**

**Deployed Only in Morph Ball Mode**

* * *

_"Samus also has freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!" Boomstick said._

"I wonder why she can only throw these bombs in Morph mode." Lysithea wondered.

"Maybe to prevent accidental explosions if she's in her regular form." Ashe suggested.

Ignatz threw in his to cents, " And given how faster and stealthier she is in morph mode, she could easily use bomb and run tactics."

**"She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission." Wiz said.**

"She probably feels like she doesn't need to keep upgrades." Felix said. "You only carry what you really need to get the job done."

_"Man, someone get this chick a purse." Boomstick said._

"Really?" Ingrid growled along with majority of the girls.

Most of the guys were for a moment frightened to say anything.

**"Time to go." Samus said.**

"She's so cool!" Ingrid said, already taking a liking to Samus.

"She certainly seems more capable that Boba Fett." Hubert mockingly at Boba Fett. "She doesn't seemed to have fallen into a pit 3 times in a row."

**"The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all." Wiz said.**

_"But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thanks to Netflix." Boomstick said, before an advertisement started playing._

"endorsement?" Edelgard said, watching the ad play.

"I guess this show also needs funds." Hubert replied.

"Who do you guys think is going to win?" Claude asked the group.

"Definitely Samus." Hubert said immediately.

"Now, Now, Hubert. I know Boba Fett has fell into a pit 3 times, but that doesn't mean they are playing in the same area." Claude told him.

"How about we put it into a vote?" Sylvain suggested.

"Great Idea, Sylvain." Byleth told the red hair student.

**Boba Fett**: Byleth, Dimitri, Ashe, Claude, Lysithea, Dorothea, Ferdinand, Ignatz, Felix, Caspar, Bernadetta, Lorenz, Hilda

**Samus**: Annette, Dedue, Ingrid, Edelgard, Marianne, Hubert, Petra, Raphael, Linhardt, Mercedes, Leonie, Sylvain

_"Yeah. Well it's time for a death battle." Boomstick yelled excitedly._

* * *

_**(*Cues: Metroid: Zero Mission - Title Theme Remix*)**_

**Samus is shown flying through space in her spaceship. However, Boba Fett's ship, the Slave I, shoots at her ship, throwing it out of orbit and landing on Earth, where it crash lands somewhere in the middle of a city. Samus gets out of her ship and Fett hovers down to the where Samus landed.**

"Smart. It' best to attack a unsuspecting target and engage in a battle." Leonie said.

"How mean, I know bounty hunters have different rules than knights, but attacking out of nowhere seems really mean." Annette said.

"If you are huning , it's best if you attack swiftly and without risk of danger." Byleth told the orange haired girl.

Annette nodded.

**FIGHT!**

_**(*Cues: Star Wars Episode V - Attacking a Star Destroyer*)**_

"This music is pretty catchy." Raphael and a few others enjoyed the theme.

**Samus shoots her Power Beams, that fade out almost instantly, not even reaching her opponent. Fett counters with a few shots from his blaster, but Samus jumps in the air, firing a missle at Fett, which hits. When she lands, Fett hits her with his flamethrower. When Samus jumps back and shoots another missle, Fett flies up using his jet pack. However, Samus goes after him using her Screw Attack and eventually hits him, which forces him to the ground.**

_**(*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - Imperial Attack*)**_

**When Samus lands, Fett shoots missiles at her. He then fires his anti-vehicle homing missile, which Samus escapes by going into Morph Ball mode and escaping through a doorway.**

"Well there goes Boba's one hit missile" Linhardt said unimpressed. "I doubt it was going to do anything unless Samsu was cornered."

_**(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**_

**Fett cautiously creeps toward the doorway as Samus sneaks behind him in Morph Ball mode and plants a Power Bomb near his feet.**

_**(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**_

**The bomb explodes and it takes off a large chunk of Fett's health. His suit having withstood the blast, Fett sees Samus and fires a missile at her. Samus dodges by stepping to the side and then freezes Fett using her Ice Beam. She then moves toward the frozen bounty hunter and begins charging her arm cannon. With the charge at its apex and Boba Fett's body slightly moving as he tries to break free of the ice, Samus positions her arm cannon toward his head.**

"He's done for!" Ingrid exclaimed.

**Samus: You're mine.**

**With the charge at its maximum before Boba Fett could escape, Samus fires her Charge Beam point-blank, knocking his head clean from his body.**

"Thats brutal!" Felix said.

"Knowing that you can't move and about to be killed-" Hubert smirked "How sadistic."

**K.O.!**

* * *

_"Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!" Boomstick asked his partner excitedly._

**"Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him… hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus." Wiz explained.**

_"He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people." Boomstick explained._

**"Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her." Wiz explained.**

_"After that screw up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet." Boomstick said._

**"Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face." Wiz explained.**

"So instead of destroying his armor to get him, it's smarter to just incapacitate them fully, interesting..." Lysithea wrote that down in her pad.

_"Samus sure stopped him cold." Boomstick said._

**"That's right Boomstick. The winner is Samus Aran." Wiz finished.**

A bright light appeared to the students when the video ended.

"My eyes!" Lorenz yelled out.

"Too bright..." Marianne gritted her teeth.

"Ah!" Caspar cried out.

"Claude! This better not be another of your jokes!" Dimitri told the house leader.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Claude told the prince.

"A box?" Edelgard said, when her eyes adjusted.

Byleth got up and went towards it.

"Be careful, Professor!" Bernadetta told him.

"I-it's-?" Byleth exclaimed in shock.

The students were also shock at what the box contained.

The box contained a replica of Boba Fett's jetpack with a note.

_'Have this for fun! It has unlimited gas, but it still needs to recharge so be careful!' _The Note said.

Byleth looked up to his students, who were staring back at him.

**The Next Day**

"This is so cool!" Leonie yelled out, as she was flying in the air.

Everyone was staring at the orange haired girl with awe.

Byleth decided to use the use day to send a field trip to a deserted area to try out the Jetpack. He didn't want anyone to find out and spread information at what the class acquired. He had pegasus and wyvern on standby in case anything goes wrong.

Felix, Caspar, Edelgard, and Ingrid have already tried the jetpack. Raphael, Ferdinand, Lorenz, and Claude was anticipating their turn. The rest were no rushing for their turn.

"Alright Leonie, you have 60 second left!" Byleth called out to her. He turned around to see Seteth walking up to him.

"Professor, what is going on here?" Seteth asked, making his way to him. "Manuela told me that you came all the way out here for a field trip."

"We are having a bit of fun Setheth." Byleth answered.

"Fun?" Seteth frowned. "You are suppose to be teaching these students on to knights professor."

"Well think of this as a trust course. We are going to be fighting together on future missions, are we not?" Byleth countered.

Seteth left it at that and looked over to a flying Leonie.

"How is Leonie flying?" Setheth questioned, squinting his eyes if magic was being used on Leonie.

"We have acquired a backpack that gives anyone the ability to fly." Byleth answered truthfully, he knew well enough not to lie to Seteth of all people. "I promise to protect them from any harm"

"Very Well, if you can keep your word on their safety, then you as you wish. Just make sure Flayn doesn't get her hands on that." Seteth requested.

"Understood." Byleth agreed. Though part of him felt sad that Flayn was unable to use it too if she asked.


	3. Fighting Streets (Hagger vs Zangief)

After the fiasco yesterday, the students excitedly made their way to class. They waited for their teacher to arrive, but noticed he had been late for the first time ever.

"Geez, where is he? I wanna see the next fight." Leonie whined.

"I know right! I had a dream where I was wearing Boba Fett's helmet!" Caspar laughed.

"I also dreamt of Samus." Sylvain said.

Some of the girls deadpanned.

"I admit I am a little intrigued by the next fight too," Hubert said. "We have the opportunity of learning of more worlds after all."

"Do you think he got called by Lady Rhea?" Mercedes said worriedly. "I do hope he hasn't gotten in trouble because of yesterday."

"Nah, Seth said it was fine," Claude told the worried girl. "If he's fine with it, then Lady Rhea is probably too."

"By the way, where's the Jetpack?" Edelgard said.

"The professor took it with him yesterday. I guess he wanted to use it more." Dimitri said, slightly jealous.

The door slammed open, with a messy Byleth running in. He was holding a large box.

"You're late teach." Claude grinned at him.

"Sorry! I lost track of time!" Byleth gasped for air. "I made this in secret so you guys didn't see the surprise."

"A surprise?" Lysithea said, somewhat excited.

"Yes! Adam told me how to make this sweet food called cotton candy!" Byleth exclaimed. He took out various colored cotton candy and handed them out.

"Wow, it looks like a cloud." Mercedes said happily.

"So soft..." Marianne said, playing with her cotton candy.

"It's fluffy for sure." Linhardt said. "Maybe I could use this as a pillow."

All the students ate their cotton candy and shared their opinions.

"bleh, this tastes too sweet." Felix coughed at the sweetness.

"So yummy!" Hilda, Lysithea, Bernadetta, Ashe, and Annette exclaimed.

"Good." Dedue said

"It tastes... empty..." Claude said.

Hilda and Lysithea raised their eyebrow at the house leader.

"Empty?" Hilda asked him.

"You don't use empty as a word to describe a flavor." Lysithea said, somewhat offended. "Explain."

"Like... it has no flavor other than pure sugar." Claude explained.

"Yeah, Claude's right. The amount of sugar is too much." Ferdinand said.

Lysithea was about to retort when the professor called for them.

"Alright class, get to your seats, I'm gonna put the next fight." Byleth said.

They went to their seats.

Byleth was about to press play when he said, "Yesterday I had a message from Adam that said I should set the episode to random, so the next might not be the one you saw yesterday."

The classes nodded.

(*Cues "Invader— Jim Johnston"*)

**"Capcom has produced hundreds of deadly warriors, but few can best these hulking leviathans." Wiz started.**

_"Haggar, the mayor elect of whoopass..." Boomstick said._

**"… and Zangief, Russia's red Cyclone." Wiz says.**

"Damn they're buff!" Caspar said.

"Kinda like Raph and Dedue!" Hilda said.

"I guess they must have the same training as I do haha." Raphael laughed at the comments of their bodies.

"Yes." Dedue simply said.

_"These two wrestlers have never met in person but their rivalry is legendary and it's about time they duke it out!" Boomstick said excitedly._

**"I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle." Wiz introduced himself and his partner before the battle started.**

**Mike Haggar**

_"Standing 6 foot — 7 and weighing 266 pounds, 30 of which is in his manly mustache, it's Mike Haggar!" Boomstick said._

"He's a bit taller than you Ralph." Ignatz said.

"He's as tall as you Dedue!" Dimitri told his friend.

"I didn't think anyone could be as tall as either of you!" Caspar said with amazement.

"Me neither..." Dedue said surprised by Hagger.

"Yeah, I'm only 6'4." Raphael said. "I guess he probably had a better training exercise than me to grow bigger than me."

"To be fair, Ralph you're still young, I bet one more growth spurt and you might even taller than Mike Hagger." Edelgard said.

**"For many years, Haggar was a champion wrestler of Slam Masters until being elected mayor of Metro City, a metropolis overrun with street gangs." Wiz said.**

"So he was elected?" Ashe said in surprise. "As in the people voted for him to lead them?"

"If this Metro City is filled with gangs," Edelgard started. "maybe the Populus wanted someone that used actions instead of words."

_"Too bad there aren't more badasses in office. Most mayors put up laws against crime or increase the police force but Mike takes matters into his own hands." Boomstick says._

"I agree!" Caspar said. "My dad usually goes himself to solve problems when it comes to bandits and thieves."

"Your father too?" Felix asked in surprise.

"That's not recommended, people might follow Hagger and use force instead of a reason to settle conflict." Ferdinand said.

"Agreed" said Lorenz.

* * *

**AMERICAN WRESTLING**

**Grabs**

**Holds**

**Twists**

**Quick Strikes**

**Submissions**

**Tie-Ups**

**"Haggar is a former throw American wrestler, specializing in grabs, holds and quick strikes. He's of Scottish ancestry and proud of it, even having a scottish flag on his gym." Wiz said.**

"Those techniques seem perfect if trying to stop attackers." Caspar commented.

"Maybe I should request the soldiers to learn those techniques." Edelgard joked.

"Indeed, people might get less hurt that way." Mercedes said happily at Edelgard.

* * *

**SCOTTISH BACKHOLD**

**Focused on Balance**

**Grappling**

**Pressure**

**Sustained Grip**

**No Groundwork Involved**

* * *

_"It's likely he has also trained in Scottish backhold wrestling, which involves bear hugging an opponent and keeping your balance while overpowering theirs." Wiz explain Mike's fighting moves._

"So his style is to keep control during a fight, while also keeping his opponent in his grasp." Felix said.

"Seems like a great technique for tall and large people," Linhardt said. "We all know that the bigger you are the better it is to beat the short people."

Edelgard, Caspar, and Lysithea slightly glared at the sleepy student again.

* * *

**NOTABLE MOVES**

**Suplex**

**Piledriver**

**Back Flip Drop**

**Body Splash**

**Spinning clothesline Lariat**

**Spinning Piledriver**

* * *

**"Haggar's got a devastating moveset ranging from suplexes, body splashes and his own invention the Spinning clothesline double lariat. Which Zangief stole for his own use. To even the score, Haggar copied Gief's spinning piledriver."**

Hilda turned to Raphael and Dedue. "You two should totally learn how to fight like that."

"Yeah, I bet you could overpower the opponents during the tournaments held here." Ingrid agreed.

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea." Dedue said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun to learn new fighting moves." Raphael said.

* * *

**STEEL PIPE**

**Favored Melee Weapon**

**A Decent Projectile**

**Master Skill**

* * *

_"When Haggar isn't overpowering people with his pure manliness, his weapon of choice is a blunt pipe. Hey, he's a mayor that kicks ass and recycles." Boomstick said._

"A great alternative not to want to fatality hurt somebody." Petra said.

"A somewhat more merciful weapon than just killing them with a knife." Hubert said.

**"Even after his victorious election, Haggar continues his rigorous training." Wiz explained.**

_"By piledriving sharks!" Boomstick yelled excited._

"WHAT!" Most of the students exclaimed.

* * *

**BULL SHARKS**

**7 to 11 Feet Long**

**up to 500 lbs**

**Very Dangerous**

**Swims Near Shores Often**

**Wrestling Demonstrates Scottish Backhold**

* * *

**"It appears Haggar wrestles Bull Sharks, one of the deadliest sharks on Earth. These can grow up to 11 feet long and 500 pounds. Wrestling these brutes, Haggar's proficiency in the Scottish backhold, as he keeps his balance against the thrashing sharks until he can pile drive them into the beach."**

"That shouldn't be possible..." Dimitri said, with his eyes widen.

"S-so strong!" Dorothea said in shock.

"I don't think I could even do that." Raphael said.

"That's amazing." Dedue said.

"What strength!" Petra happily said.

"He's a monster!" Bernadetta exclaimed.

_"Next Jaws movie needs more Haggar!" Boomstick said._

"That's a cool nickname." Caspar commented at the word Jaws.

**"Unfortunately, during his time as mayor, Haggar was undoubtedly forced prioritize politics over training. It's likely he didn't have much time to learn new techniques or train against many other wrestlers." Wiz said.**

"As expected, most lords lose their skills in fighting once they pick up a quill and paper." Edelgard said.

"heh, don't expect me to lose my touch. I don't plan on becoming weaker, even as a lord." Felix told her confidently.

"Me neither! I don't plan on letting myself go until I surpass you Edelgard." Ferdinand said to the white-haired girl.

**"As a result, he uses moves and skills from an older era." Wiz said.**

_"And they seem to work pretty damn well!" Boomstick says._

"That's for sure!" Leonie said, really impressed Hagger.

**"He certainly hasn't lost his touch." Wiz said.**

"A good point, but due to their age, then it's expected someone would know to counter it." Lysithea said.

"Mike Haggar, the candidate that puts people first. " They hear the announcer say before seeing Haggar killing a Bald Eagle that landed on his arm by punching it, which disintegrated into nothing but feathers.

"Why would he do that..." Annette said sadly.

"Doing that to a bird is kinda far." Raphael said.

* * *

**Zangief**

**"Zangief stands 7 feet tall at 350 pounds, weighing in as one of the strongest on the Street Fighting circuit."Wiz said.**

"7 f-feet." Bernadetta cried softly.

"H-how can someone get that large?" Dorothea said.

Dedue and Raphael were looked to shock that someone made it into the 7-foot size.

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 214 cm / 7'0**

**Weight: 159 kg / 350 lbs**

**Hobbies: Wrestling, cossack dancing, vodka drinking**(Annette: How is that a hobby!)

**Fighting Style: Russian Wrestling & Sambo**

* * *

_"And as a testament to his manliness, check out that wicked shin hair!" Boomstick said._

"ew..." Dorothea said.

"How odd, most of us shave to make wearing armor more comfortably." Lorenz said.

"M-maybe he is a bear." Bernadetta said. "Look at all that hair!"

* * *

**RUSSIAN WRESTLING**

**Grabs and Holds**

**Tie-Ups**

**Throws From Tie-Ups**

**Push and Pull Opponents to Throw Off Balance**

**Counter-Attacks when Foe Loses Balance**

* * *

**"Zangief is a champion wrestler in Russia, using push and pull techniques to throw his opponents off balance." Wiz said.**

"So he uses different fighting techniques than Hagger." Ignatz said.

"So one grabs to control the fight and another uses their body to control the fight." Leonie said.

* * *

**SAMBO**

**Mix of Wrestling and Martial Arts**

**Uses Tactics from Vikings, Tartans, and Golden Horde**

**Grappling, Groundwork and Submissions**

**No Leglocks or Chokeholds**

* * *

**"He also specializes in Sambo, a combination of wrestling and martial arts. He's not skilled in Leglocks and Chokeholds, but his grappling, submissions and groundwork are second to none." Wiz says.**

"So much grabbing..." Bernadetta said.

"Don't worry Bernie, I don't think most soldiers in Fodlan know of these kinds of fighting styles." Dorothea calmly told her.

* * *

**NOTABLE MOVES**

**Double Lariat**

**Flying Power Bomb**

**Atomic Suplex**

**Body Splash**

**Banishing Flat**

**Spinning "Screw" Piledriver**

* * *

_"Zangief's best moves include his double lariat, atomic suplex, flying power bomb and a wicked backhand called the banishing flat, a move Zangief learned specifically to counter projectiles. Zangief… Hates… Projectiles!" Boomstick explains._

"Yeah! Projectiles are the worst enemy!" Hilda said as she used a wyvern in battle.

"Agreed Hilda." Ingrid said, who had a Pegasus.

"You would think that horse riders have it harder with arrows, but it's actually flying mounts..." Ignatz said confused.

"sos-rry! I'll switch to using a sword or something." Bernie Bear said to the flying riders.

"Don't sweat it Bernadetta, I know you wouldn't try to shoot at us." Hilda said sweetly.

**"His signature move is the Spinning Piledriver, which he learned while getting caught in a cyclone while piledriving a bear." Wiz says.**

"A bear?!" Some of the students said.

"Damn, these two are insane with their strength!" Caspar exclaimed.

"..." Bernadetta shook in fear. Dorothea and Petra grabbed her in comfort.

_"That is the most awesome thing I've ever heard!" Boomstick said._

**"Actually, wrestling bears has been Zangief's favorite training exercise since he was a kid." Wiz said.**

"Zangief is insane!" Claude said.

"Yeah, I doubt any of us were training anywhere that rigorous." Ashe said.

* * *

**USSURI BROWN BEARS**

**Up to 1500 lbs.**

**Twice as Large as Grizzly Bears**

**Rarely in Packs**

**Occasionally he Wrestles Polar Bears**

* * *

_"Supposedly, he wrestles Grizzly bears, but these are not native to Russia. It's far more likely he wrestles Ussuri Brown Bears, which can grow to 1500 pounds, well over twice the size of a full grown Grizzly_._" Wiz said._

"Those bears are bigger than our bears here too in the Adrestrian Empire." Edelgard said.

"Agreed, the bears in the Leicester Alliance are usually 900 pounds max." Leonie said.

_"Holy shit! He piledrived one of those things into a tornado!?" Boomstick asked completely dumbfounded._

**"Battling such a massive beast corresponds with his Russian wrestling training perfectly, forcing the bears off balance and knocking them out cold. Zangief is a loyal Russian through and through, always fighting for his country rather than personal gain. He is often employed by the Russian President as the country's official fighting representative. That said, Zangief is pretty dim witted, more of a follower than a leader. He fights with instinct rather than reason." Wiz explained.**

_"All the more reason to get out of his way!" Boomstick said._

Zangief suddenly attacks a dog and piledrives the poor doggy into breaking his body. Most of the students were disgusted by that, as there were pets around the monastery.

"I get that they are strong, but why do they have to hurt animals like that!" Sylvain said. "The animals don't even do anything bad to them."

**"Alright, the combatants are set." Wiz announced.**

_"The Unstoppable-Force against the Immovable-Mayor!" Boomstick says._

"Let's vote again!" Sylvain exclaimed.

The students charged and voted.

**Hagger**: Edelgard, Hubert, Dorothea, Bernadetta, Ashe, Annette, Mercedes, Sylvain, Ingrid, Lorenz, Ignatz, Raphael, Hilda

**Zangief**: Caspar, Linhardt, Petra, Ferdinand, Dimitri, Dedue, Felix, Claude, Leonie, Lysithea, Marianne

"Let's see if Zangrif could take the win." Ferdinand said. He lost last time and didn't want to lose again..

**"Let's end this debate once and for all." Wiz said.**

_"Wait up, first I gotta pay for my lazor guided Kitten Cannon." Boomstick interrupted._

"Not the kittens." Marianne said angrily.

"What's with Boomstick being a jerk to cats." Sylvain said.

**"Lazor what?" Wiz asked, weirded out by the sudden interruption.**

_"Thanks to Netflix. Suc it up you babies this kitten cannon is important to me!" Boomstick said followed by the sound of cannon shooting and then the meowing of a cat._

"I don't think I could like Boomstick." Mercedes said.

"Me neither Mercy." Annette said.

"I do wonder who this Netflix is and why they endorse this man." Edelgard frowned.

The Ad is over.

_"It's time for a Death Battle!" Boomstick yelled._

* * *

Zangief and Haggar stand in a deserted street. Haggar stretches his muscles and rips his shirt while Zangief removes his cape, points upwards and laughs, and drinks a bottle of beer before crushing the bottle.

"Jeez, he doesn't have to show off..." said Edelgard unimpressed at Zangief.

**FIGHT!**

Haggar and Zangief both grab each other and look at each other in the eyes before Zangief throws Haggar behind him. He tries to attack Haggar with a flying kick, only to get blocked. He tries to punch him, but his punches get blocked too.

After dodging Zangief's lariat, Haggar suplexes him, attacks him with a lariat and kicks him. Zangief suplexes Haggar twice and piledrive him before throwing him across the street.

"What a counter-attack!" Claude said impressed that Zangief did a double suplex what getting knocked down.

As Zangief advances, Haggar kicks him and attacks him with a steel pipe but Zangief counters with the Banishing flat, knocking him into a building, which Zangief enters to finish the duel. As they fight, they also go upstairs. A couch, a globe, Princess Peach, a Dragon Ball, Big the Cat get thrown out the building.

"I know they fight, but why do they have to get people involved?" Edelgard said frowning.

Haggar and Zangief's fists hit each other and Haggar tries and fails to hit Zangief but Zangief suplexes Haggar near a window and, after a few blocked punches, throws himself at Haggar, sending them both out the window.

"My goddess!" Mercedes said.

Zangief tries to pile drive Haggar into the pavement, but then Haggar begins to turn the tides and tries to piledrive Zangief, then Zangief tries to piledrive Haggar, then Haggar tries to piledrive Zangief. This goes on for a while until they both hit the pavement. As the dust clears, Haggar and Zangief are both seen lying down on the pavement. But Haggar has blood around his head, indicating his death, then, Zangief stands up, points both arms upward and laughs triumphantly.

"That was awesome!" Caspar said.

"aw, guess my vote lost." Raphael said.

K.O.!

* * *

_"Aahh… a great man has fallen today…" They hear a depressed Boomstick say._

"Agreed." Edelgard said.

**Wiz: Haggar and Zangief had similar movesets appeared evenly matched, anticipating each other's moves and countering with their signature attacks.**

_Boomstick: He led a long, productive life, kicking ass, ruling Metro City and keeping the beaches safe from rogue sharks…_

**"Not only Zangief is almost 100 pounds larger than Hagger, He's also 13 years younger and has been training all his life. Zangief's youth and lack of political agenda were enough to give him a slight edge." Wiz said.**

"Poor Hagger, he was up against someone stronger, younger, and more dedicated to training." Caspar said.

"And taller." Linhardt pointed out.

**"He definitely put up a good fight, though." Wiz said**

_"That, he did. He just found his window of opportunity." Boomstick joked._

**"The winner is Zangief." Wiz finished.**

"They were great!" Caspar exclaimed.

"Yeah, seeing two guys fight using pure muscle is really exciting to see." Leonie said.

A bright light appeared before them. The class covered their eyes again and were a bit annoyed this tie, but not surprised.

"Another box?" Linhardt said.

"Professor, let's go check it out!" Leonie excitedly said, jumping from her seat.

"Wait for me!" Caspar said.

Byleth, Leonie and Caspar ran over to the box. The rest of the class walked over too, but at a slower pace.

They opened the box and found...

"oddBalls?" Leonie said confused to the various balls in the box.

"Woah, this ball is the size of a Cannonball." Caspar said holding a basketball.

"Some are more different than cannonballs though." Sylvain said as he was holding a football.

"Wait, let me check in the notebook." Byleth said.

The students went to pick and the balls and examined them.

_'Have a few sports balls from my world! I left a book on the rules of the various sports at the bottom of the box. Have fun!_

_-Adam'_

"Come, class, this is a recess so be prepared for some physical exercise." Byleth said.

**Later on the day**

"What!" Felix shouted as the basketball was taken from him by Bernadetta. "How did you take the ball from me again!"

"S-sorry!" Bernadetta said as she ran behind him with the basketball. "Here take it back!"

Bernadetta threw the ball back to Felix, but missed and instead it went to Ferdinand, who was her teammate and about to make a basket.

"Yeah, Bernie! Look at how she threw that ball with ease, Felix should really hold onto that ball." Hilda exclaimed. "That's the third time already!"

"I don't know how Bernie is so good at taking the balls, but it has definitely been weakening the Blue Lions." Claude said. "as they say, Fear the Bear."

"Yeah! Bernie!" Dorotha exclaimed at her.

She and Claude were designated announcers. Ignatz and Lysithea were referees, and Raphael and Leonie were water boy/girls. So far the Scare was 65-49 with Black Eagles with the lead.

Byleth was sitting down and keeping points on the game. He decided to play basketball and tomorrow he was gonna choose a different sport. He turned and saw Seteth walking towards him. He told Lorenz to keep track and went towards Seteth.

"Professor, what's are the kids doing?" Seteth told him.

"They are having a recess." Byleth said. "We recently discovered a new sport and decided to have a game between the Black Eagles and Blue Lions."

**_Thub_**

Byleth and Seteth eyes widen when they saw Dimitri block Edelgard's ball, making Edelgard fall on the floor on her back. Unknown to the two, Edelgard cursed underneath her breath.

"Normal gameplay, Seteth." Byleth told the green-haired man. "It's all part of the game, and I have Marianne on standby for healing."

Byleth pointed to a Marianne healing Hubert.

"Looks safe enough, but please do not let Flayn play. She might get hurt if someone were to knock her down." Seteth signed before leaving.


	4. Mega Pokemon Tri Battle

**I don't own anything!**

**AN: Due to this battle having no Mega Evolution, i'll be adding that to the fight to try to change it up. I know a good amount of pokemon and wanted to flex my knowledge.**

**Edit: Thanks to Ultrawing. I fixed and rewrote my incorrect information.**

* * *

**Next Day**

The class got together with the Black Eagles looking smug at the other two. So far they were the best at basketball and were undefeated by anyone. Bernadetta and Petra were the MVPs, with Hubert usually being hurt the most. THe students were in 4 sets of groups and talked among themselves.

The First Group were the Responsible Gang consisted by Dimitri, Edelgard, Hubert, Dedue, Lorenz, and Ferdinand.

"As expected of the Black Eagles." Ferdinand somewhat boasted unintentionally. "Nobles must play at their finest to achieve victory after all."

"Agreed Ferdinand, your team showed great teamwork and focus," Lorenz was conversing with him. "Too bad Claude doesn't share your sentiment..."

Lorenz glared at the house leader. The two were fighting over who should be captain of the team and lead the players yesterday, which lead to bad teamwork overall.

"Do not fret Lorenz, I'm sure that with enough practice and careful planning the outcome would definitely we different." Ferdinand said. "A Noble must never give up to soon."

Lorenz agreed and continued their conversation.

The Good Gang were talking about yesterday. (The group consisted of Raphael, Linhardt, Bernadetta, Marianne, Annette, Mercedes, and Ignatz.)

"That game yesterday was a good work out through, it made me really hungry." Raphael said.

"Y-yeah, I got really hungry and ate my cake..." Bernadetta conversed with the bigger boi.

"I'm just glad it was over -Yawn- It was too much work that I fell asleep soon after." Linhardt said.

"You sleep a lot Linhardt." Marianne said.

"Maybe you lack sugar." Ignatz said. "Perhaps you should join Ralph and I later for lunch."

"Yeah! Me and Mercy could make cupcakes for everyone to get our energy back!" Annette said

Mercedes nodded in agreement with Annette.

The 'Party Gang' as Claude called themselves consisted of Claude, Hilda, Ashe, Dorothea, and Sylvain.

"I think it's funny that we seem to be more focused on the battles than actual class." Claude said, chuckling over that fact.

"Class is boring, but the battle is a good thing to learn about other worlds." Sylvain said. "I mean we learned about basketball and handball."

"I think you mean football, Sylvain." Ashe said.

"Oh, I meant football." Sylvain corrected himself and thanked Ashe.

"It was slightly challenging but seeing Ferd trip did make me chuckle." Dorothea said, slightly chuckling.

"That's cold Dorothea." Hilda said before chuckling with her.

The Competitive Gang were having their own conversation. (The group consisted of Felix, Caspar, Leonie, Petra, Lysithea, and Ingrid)

"Yesterday was quite the great experience." Petra said to her friends.

"I swear I will find Bernadetta's secrets." Felix grumbled. He was embarrassed that Bernie took the ball from him about 6 times.

"Yeah, she was so amazing in stealing the balls." Leonie complimented.

"Maybe it's because she's short?" Ingrid said.

"That would make sense, short people are usually faster." Leonie said.

Caspar and Lysithea deadpanned at that comment.

The doors opened and in came in Byleth.

"Morning Class, go to your seats and let's begin the next battle." Byleth announced before going to get the remote.

"Wow that was fast." Lysithea said rushing to her seat.

"Indeed, I wonder what made the professor rush us too soon." Lorenz said.

**Wiz: For nearly two decades and a half, people across the globe have struggled endlessly to make one crucial, exhausting, impossible choice.**

_Boomstick: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, or Charmander?_

"Aw, how cute." Annette said

**Wiz: It's finally time to learn if the one you chose was really the strongest.**

_Boomstick: And what better way than with their evolved forms: Venusaur, the pimply plant monster. Blastoise, the bazooka turtle. And Charizard, the... dragon._

"So, this is them raised up, huh." Caspar said.

"These pokemon age?" Leonie said.

"I suppose so, their appearance changes dramatically through." Lorenz answered.

"hm, it does say evolve, so I guess they grow differently." Linhardt pointed.

**Wiz: For a fair assessment, we're examining maxed out wild Pokémon. For those of you nerdy enough to care, this means no special EV training, and no tutor, bred or otherwise unnaturally learned attacks.**

_Boomstick: That's boring, so we'll be adding mega evolutions into the mix!_

"So, these pokemon also different from breeds." Lorenz said.

"Similar to the horses at the steads." Marianne said.

"Nice of them to use the average joe." Ingrid said.

"Yeah, it wouldn't give a good example if they used specially trained pokemon." Leonie said.

_Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick._

**Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.**

"Interesting creatures." Linhardt said.

Indeed, these pokemon must have been born in a odd world if they are that completely different." Ignatz said.

**Wiz: The first starter Pokémon evolves from Bulbasaur, to Ivysaur and finally, to Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon.**

"It's really cute." Hilda said.

"Yes, It would be good and reminds me of old Tales of Brigid Nature Guardians." Petra said, remembering how her home had several guardians to protect nature.

"I like it the big flower." Marianne blushed at the comment.

_Boomstick: Becoming uglier and uglier with every form. Seriously, what the hell is that thing?_

"No surprises Boomstick would insult it..." Ashe said annoyed.

**Wiz: Of the three starters, Venusaur is the most well rounded and easiest to raise. In combat, it relies on its above average Special Attack and Special Defense, or non-physical combat.**

_Boomstick: Old froggy-plant has a variety of moves. Vine Whip's for slappin' bitches and Razor Leaf can cut through whole trees. Then there's the less action-packed skills like Sleep Powder, which is used to put foes to sleep, and take women home from bars._

" !# " Some of the students cussed, when hearing Boomstick.

"Class, please don't cuss..." Byleth asked, though he almost cussed out too.

"Sleep powder, huh. You guys think it would work on humans?" Ignatz asked.

"Probably not, if it is using pheromones to put pokemon to sleep, humans most likely have a different pheromone requirement to put us to sleep." Linhardt answered.

**Wiz: Venusaur's adaptability is it's greatest asset. It can absorb health with Leech Seed like some kind of jungle vampire, or simply heal on it's own by using Synthesis. It also knows Sweet Scent, which aids the poor accuracy of the sleep and Poison Powders.**

"So Venusaur is self-sufficient and could heal by using others." Linhardt smiled. "I enjoy this pokemon."

"He truly is a plant; I might even come him to a living Poison Ivy." Dorothea said.

_Boomstick: But why bother with poisons and powders when you've got a super laser! Venusaur can absorb so much sun energy, that he can fire the Solar Beam._

"So it uses the sun as a weapon. Fascinating." Linhardt said.

"I wonder if using the sun is fire power..." Lysithea said.

Venusaur: VENUSAUR! *Fires Solar Beam, knocking out Ash's Heracross.

"Dang, Venusaur really messed up that blue beetle." Sylvain said.

_Boomstick: When I find flowers that can do that, I might actually take up gardening. Try and pollinate now, bees!_

"Honestly, these pokemon must be the dominant powers from their world if just single one can have this much power." Ignatz commented.

**Wiz: In real life, celestially powered lasers rely on heated magnesium combustion. In order to fire, the Solar Beam's temperature needs to be over 6,700 ºF.**

"hmm." Some of the students said confused.

"I wonder how hot regular fire is." Dorothea wondered.

**Wiz: Unfortunately, the Solar Beam is so powerful, it takes twice as long to perform as any other attack. As a Grass and Poison type, Venusaur is extremely effective against Water-type Pokémon.**

"Interesting, these pokemon have their own types affiliated to them." Linhardt said.

"They probably have a biological connection to their types." Ignatz said.

_Boomstick: But keep him away from Flying and Fire types. Because, as we all know, plants burn, and birds fucking hate grass._

"True." The students said.

**Wiz: With the involvement of Mega Evolutions, Venusaur changes his appearance and gains a new ability.**

_Boomstick: Meh, it just has a bigger flower._

"That's a mega evolve pokemon." Edelgard frowned at the sight. It looked unimpressive from it's name.

"It grew a Palm Tree." Mercedes smiled.

**Wiz: True, its appearance is lackluster, but it's ability Thick Fat is no joke in this fight.**

"What kind of name is that for its ability..." Lorenz frowned.

"That's not nice, just because it looked like it grew fatter a bit." Lysithea said.

"I don't think that's what Lorenz meant..." Sylvan muttered, trying to not laugh.

_Boomstick: 50% resistance to Fire and Ice. Could be bad for Charizard._

**Wiz: Not only that, but it gains a massive boost in it's defense and special defense.**

"As expected, if it grew thicker than before." Dimitri said.

"We got to remember that the ticker they are the longer they last." Ferdinand replied.

"It's important for women to grow thicker to protect themselves from attacks." Hubert said.

Sylvain snickered.

Kanto Pokédex: Venusaur, the final form of the Bulbasaur evolution. This Seed Pokémon soaks on the sun's rays as a source of energy.

**Wiz: The second starter Pokémon evolves from Squirtle, to Wartortle and finally, to Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon.**

"What a cute turtle!" Annette said happily.

"Yeah I am loving this pokemon." Petra agreed.

_Boomstick: So how did this thing come about?_

A curtain appears as Boomstick's origins of Blastoise are explained.

_Boomstick: Did a turtle get really drunk one night, and then come across a tank and was like, "Eh, I'll put my dick in that!" Then nine months later, the tank showed up at his door and was like "BOOM! This is yours!" And then he raised it out of shame, until one day it evolved and all the other turtles were like "THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME!" So then they all started plowing tanks?_

"..." Some of the students were silent.

"What the heck is Boomstick talking about?" Leonie said.

"Maybe he finally broke?" Lysithea suggested.

"Or maybe excessive drinking?" Marianne said quietly.

"Nah, maybe boomstick is just dumb." Sylvain said. Most of the students agreed with that answer.

**Wiz: Suurree, why not...?**

**Wiz: Blastoise firmly boasts defense over offense, using his weighty bulk to outlast and overpower foes. Like a stone firm upon the shore, he can take wave after wave of punishment.**

"So a heavy armor knight." Dedue said. He was a heavy knight himself.

"Yeah, he also shares the same weakness too of slowness." Ferdinand said, as he also training in that class.

_Boomstick: As poetic as that was, he won't be winning any marathons. He's almost as slow as a tortoise, which makes sense, unlike the giant guns sticking out of his back!_

**Wiz: Blastoise can significantly reduce incoming damage with Iron Defense, barrel through hazards with Rapid Spin, and guard against any and all attacks with Protect.**

"A walking shields." Dorothea said.

_Boomstick: He can chomp enemies with Bite and crack heads with Skull Bash, but most of his arsenal focuses on water power, blasting foes with Water Gun, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail and...Bubbles!_

"How cute! Bubbles should be a attack here too." Annette said.

**Wiz: But despite its lack of attack type diversity, Blastoise can maximize it's watery weaponry with Rain Dance, a rainstorm that amplifies Water type moves and blocks out the sun.**

"Holy crap! He can summon rain itself!" Caspar said.

"My word, Blastoise could change the crop world if used on dried crops." Lorenz said.

"oh, I want a Blastoise, I would make it rain everyday, so people won't bother me to come out." Bernadette smiled at the thought.

_Boomstick: But his ultimate attack is Hydro Pump, where he blasts water out of his twin cannons with enough force to accurately punch through steel at a range of 160 feet._

"Through steel!" Leonie said in shock.

"Blastoise could destroy easily defeat groups of knights." Ingrid said.

"Forget the knights, Blastoise could easily destroy trees." Claude said.

**Wiz: High pressure water jet cutters are used industrially to cut through metal with at least 55,000 PSI, or pounds per square inch. By measuring Blastoise's cannons in comparison to his size, we can tell his Hydro Pump has a power of 90,000 PSI.**

"PS- What?" Raphael said.

"I didn't understand it either." Sylvain said confused.

"I guess Adam's world has a way to use math to find a way to pinpoint force and convert it into a workable equation." Lysithea said. She was intrigued by that and wanted to see if she could learn more.

"Simple math." Linhardt said.

"Oh, you understand Linhardt?" Dorothea said suspicious.

"Not exactly, but if you compare it to our canon power, then you see various dots connect." Linhardt said.

_Boomstick: Yeah, Yeah, but let's see Blastoise's mega evolution!_

**Wiz: Alright, Mega Blastoise appearance changes drastically, more so than Venusaur. It gains a single massive canon, as well as two extra cannons on it's arms. Give Blastoise a 50% boost to any of his Aura and Pulse moves.**

"Oh my goddess!" Mercedes said when looking at the mega Blastoise.

"hehe, it's cannons are longer than its arms." Hilda giggled.

_Boomstick: As it's mega evolution, it could use it's arm cannons to propel itself into the direction of a enemy to tackle them down! It would suck to take a hit from that big ass turtle._

"Agreed, short people would suffer greatly if Blastoise were to land on them." Linhardt said. "It must be hard for short people."

Lysithea, Caspar, and Edelgard gave Linhardt a 'bruh' face.

**Wiz: Blastoise is effective against Fire type Pokémon, but weak to Grass and Electric.**

"Venusaur definitely has a chance to win against Blastoise." Hilda said.

"Team Venusaur!" Marianne, Dorothea, and Ashe exclaimed, although Marianne was more quiet compared to Annette.

_Boomstick: And when he's not battling, Blastoise can be found training on secluded islands to strengthen his combat skills._

"I enjoy the pokemon if that's what it trains." Felix said. "I might vote for Blastoise depending on the next pokemon."

"Me too." Leonie agreed.

**Wiz: If it plays it's defenses right, Blastoise just might outlast everyone.**

Kanto Pokédex: Blastoise's strength lies in it's power, rather than it's speed. It's shell is like armor, and attacks from the hydro cannons on it's back are virtually unstoppable.

**Wiz: The final starter Pokémon evolves from Charmander, to Charmeleon, and finally, to Charizard, the Flame Pokémon.**

"Another Dragon!" Bernadetta said, remembering the first fight of Ridley cameo.

"hmph" Edelgard rolled her eyes.

_Boomstick: I would so ride that into battle!_

"Yes, I agree with Boomstick." Petra said happily.

"I don't want to be mean to our wyverns, but having a red dragon would really cool." Hilda said.

**Wiz: Well, that could be tough. A full grown Charizard is only five-foot seven-inches tall. That might be untrue as Game Freak usually don't take pokedex information as facts.**

_Boomstick: What?! That better be bullshit! I wanna ride a dragon to burn the villages of my enemies, not hang out with it on the sofa._

"What a mongrel." Hubert grunted.

"Yeah, it's pretty messed up that Boomstick to think that." Caspar agreed.

**Wiz: Despite its size, Charizard is extremely fast and extremely powerful. It's Speed and Special Attack eclipse the other two starters' twice over, the trade off being unfortunate frailty.**

_Boomstick: But since he can fly, it's pretty hard to get ahold of him._

**Wiz: Charizard's moveset is incredibly diverse, ranging from the obvious fire breath to flying, dragon, and even ghost type attacks.**

_Boomstick: At close range, he'll always have an edge up, by using either Slash, Dragon Claw, or Shadow Claw; He can strike from above with Wing Attack or Air Slash; but his real strength lies in the flames. He'll burn and bite you with Fire Fang, trap you in a vortex of embers with Fire Spin and apply burn effects with Inferno; smash you apart with Flare Blitz-_

**Wiz: At the cost of self-inflicted recoil damage.**

"I guess it would make sense that a powerful attack would have a big drawback." Lysithea said disappointed.

_Boomstick: And of course, burn you to cinders with Flame Burst or Flamethrower._

**Wiz: Charizard can reportedly burn through solid stone. This means his Flamethrower reaches temperatures over 2,000 degrees Fahrenheit.**

"That's insane!" Some of the students exclaimed.

"That would cook anyone alive." Lorenz shuddered at the thought.

"The fact that Charizard could fly, it would destroy anything barricade easily." Ingrid said.

_Boomstick: Charizards are aggressive and warrior-like, and will actively seek fights with stronger opponents._

"Oh, I'm sure the Almyran's would enjoy Charizards." Hilda said smugly.

Claude frowned for a second, but reverted back to his usual self.

"A warrior at heart, huh." Edelgard frowned at that. She felt a small connection to the red dragon.

**Wiz: The Fire and Flying type combination makes Charizard doubly effective against Grass Pokémon, but weak to Water types. If it spends too much time in a heavy rainstorm, its flame will go out... permanently.**

"Oh no..." Annette said sadly.

"So many charizard could have passed like that. How terrible." Mercedes said.

_Boomstick: What Really? Like any puddle of water can take Charizard out?_

**Wiz: Not exactly, it's flame is usually connected to it's life, so while it make be watered, it'll just go back up again.**

"Thank the goddess." Mercedes said

"Yeah, I thought Charizard would have been taken out easily this fight against Blastoise." Lysithea said.

_Boomstick: But he's so fast and deadly, he might just overpower his enemies before they know what hit 'em._

**Wiz: Charizard is one of only two pokemon that actually has Two mega evolutions.**

"Two?" Edelgard said confused.

"Interesting, how on earth did Charizard get two mega evolutions." Dimitri was fascinated.

"Maybe Charizard is that special from other pokemon." Ferdinand said.

_Boomstick: I could smell that favoritism._

"Rude..." Edelgard said.

**Wiz: Due to populatary, we will be using the X Version of Charizard, as that has been shown to be the picked from Alain's Charizard and Red's Charizard from the Origins Special. Plus X from the Pokemon Special Manga as has a X Version Charizard.**

_Boomstick: Favoritism or not, that's one badass design!_

"My word, look at that!" Hilda said

"Charizard is throwing off blue flames!" Dorothea said in shocked.

"Such power..." Edelgard muttered, with her eyes widen in amazement.

**Wiz: As X Version Evolve, Charizard loses his flying type and transforms into a dragon type.**

"I guess the color change isn't for just show." Felix said.

"I wonder if our wyverns would be considered a dragon type" Ingrid said.

_Boomstick: Game Freak finally does justice to Charizard after all these years._

**Wiz: Charizard ability changes to Tough Claws, making his physical attacks more powerful with a 30% boost.**

**Boomstick: The only moves charizard knows that benefit from this boost are Flare Blitz, Dragon Claw, Fire Fang, Scratch and Slash.**

"That's one heck of a boost, it nearly cancels Venusaur ability." Sylvain said

"So I guess Venusaur's thiccness isn't going to be a massive boost then." Claude said.

Unova Pokédex: Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well.

"Voting time." Sylvan winked at everyone.

**Venusaur**: Dorothea, Linhardt, Petra, Ashe, Mercedes, Hilda, Marianne, Ignatz, Lorenz

**Blastoise**: Ferdinand, Caspar, Bernadetta, Dedue, Sylvain, Felix, Annette, Leonie, Raphael

**Charizard**: Edelgard, Hubert, Dimitri, Ingrid, Claude, Lysithea

* * *

Four people were seen walking in a open field. It was Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. The four separated into a Y formation and let out their pokemon. Yellow got farther away and was ready to heal anyone that fainted.

"You ready you guys!" Red called out to Blue and Green. He sent out his Venusaur.

"Let's settle this." Green said with a smirk. He let out his Charizard.

"Remember that if I win, you guys gonna buy me dinner!" Blue happily exclaimed before letting out her Blastoise.

"Remember not to order and attacks on your pokemon!" Red said.

The three looked at each other before saying,

"All Venusaur/Charizard/Blastoise, let out your true power and Mega Evolve!"

the three pokemon evolved and were ready to attack. Yellow waved down a small flag and let the fight start. They began to attack without commands.

**FIGHT!**

The battle begins with Charizard leaping straight up into the air. He turns around and charges at Blastoise, hitting the turtle with Slash. Blastoise then uses Withdraw, going into its shell, and then follows it up with Iron Defense. Charizard then comes back, trying to attack Blastoise again, but several strikes and a Flamethrower have no effect on the Shellfish Pokémon's upped defenses.

"hmm, raising it's defense is smart, as Blastoise lacks speed." Claud eiad..

"Yeah, work with your strengths" Byleth commented.

Venusaur then joins the fray, attacking both Pokémon with Razor Leaf. Blastoise takes no damage, staying in it's shell, but Charizard does take some. The dragon, ignoring Venusaur then picks up Blastoise, flies into the air and throws the Water-type to the ground. Blastoise uses Rapid Spin in midair and aims itself at Venusaur, hitting him head on.

Blastoise jumps away from the dinosaur and finally comes out of its shell and attack Venusaur again with a Skull Bash, knocking the dinosaur back a bit. Charizard then makes a comeback, hitting Blastoise with a Flare Blitz, but it does no damage, and the two are locked in a power struggle, with neither one making any progress.

"Sheesh, Venusaur is doing little compared to the other two." Lysithea said.

"Venusaur is faster than Blastoise, but Blastoise has the flight ability with Rapid spin, making Venusaur the slowest." Dimitri said.

"Venusaur best chance to win is to make the attacker come to him by standing his ground and setting a counter attack." Claude said.

Behind them, Venusaur uses Synthesis to heal himself, and then Sweet Scent to lower his opponents evasion. Charizard and Blastoise stop their battle, wondering what is happening. Venusaur then uses Sleep Powder to try and put his foes to sleep. The effects start to take a toll on the two, but Charizard flies up to avoid them just before they take complete effect, and Blastoise retreats to it's shell and uses a second Iron Defense before succumbing to the effects of the powder.

"Bad movie Venusaur, now Charizard is going to focus on you." Claude said.

"Was that your plan during the Mock Battle?" Dimitri asked him.

Claude grinned "You and Edelgard really dwindled your forces, securing my victory easy."

Hubert and Dedue grumbled at that.

Venusaur targets the fleeing Charizard with Vine Whip to catch the large lizard by the tail and hold him still as he prepares to fire a Solar Beam. However, with a mighty roar, the fire/dragon Pokémon escapes from the Vine Whip's grasp and charges straight for Venusaur. But before he can get to him, Venusaur finishes charging and fires the Solar Beam at Charizard.

"Point blank!" Petra said happily.

Charizard fell onto the ground near a sleeping Blastoise and got back up with some damage. Charizard then used Inferno and trapped the poor Venusaur in a ring of Fire. Venusaur was trapped and unable to escape the fire. Venusaur cried out in pain.

"No!" Hilda said in shock.

"That jerk! The least Charizard could do is make Venusaur's death painless." Lysithea said in disgust.

Venusaur is seen absorbing the sun and charging another solar beam. Charizard stood there and let Venusaur prepare it. Venusaur fired and Charizard simply grabbed Blastoise's shell and let him take the hit for him.

"Shameless" Felix said with disgust at charizards tactics.

"to be fair, it is a smart move albeit pretty dishonorable." Claude said.

Charizard throws Blastoise's shield and fires a Flame Burst, which surrounds Venusaur. The plant monster roars as it tries to escape the flames, and struggles twice, letting out a final roar into the air before fainting.

"Oh no!" Dorothea gasped.

"Poor Venusaur..." Petra said sadly.

"Huh, he's not dead, but looks like he passed out." Felix pointed out.

Some of the other students squinted to see if Fexlis's eyes were not playing tricks.

"That's good, it would be awful if they were to be killed." Lorenz said.

"Thank the goddess." Mercedes and Marianne said.

"Yeah, it would be like killing a dog or a cat..." Sylvain said somewhat relieved.

"Venusaur!" Red called out, returning his pokemon into their pokeball.

"Here let me heal your Venusaur, Red." Yellow said.

Red handed the pokeball, which lead Yellow to heal him using her healing powers.

"Yay, it seems this Yellow girl could help Venusaur." Petra said happily.

"Hey, that girl has healing abilities." Lysithea pointed out. "maybe she has magic too."

"So even other worlds have magic similar to ours." Ashe said.

Blastoise awakens due to the solar beam attack. Blastoise starts off with Rain Dance to make the battle more favorable to him in the final showdown. As the rain comes down, the two Pokémon simply stand there. Then with a crash of lightning, the two roar and commence their final fight.

"Those are awesome roars." Caspar said.

"Here, Here. Like a Lion's roar." Leonie compared.

"I'll admit I enjoy a good huurah in battle." Felix said.

Charizard uses Inferno to trap Claude, but Blastoise used Hydro Pump to not only overpower Inferno, but managed to injure Charizard.

"Blastoise has a good advantage that Venusaur don't have" Dedue said.

"Charizard is hella tough if he could take that attack." Hilda said.

Charizard charges with a slash attack and Blastoise counters using protect. Charizard Is unable to penetrate the shield.

"Protect is such a good attack." Sylvain said.

"Yes, it would protect from every attack it seems. It would be devastating if used in by our troops against magic attacks." Ingrid said.

Blastoise used Aqua Tail to send Charizard extremely far away from it. Charizard is seen landing onto the ground with a loud thud and cracks on the ground. One of its wing looked deflated compared to the other one. As Charizard recuperated, Blastoise is also looking extremely tired.

"There goes Charizards flight ability." Ingrid said.

"Yeah, that takes away Charizard speed boost." Raphael said.

"They both look at their limit." Dedue said. "I would expect the final moves delivered right now."

As Charizard gets up, and charges with a Dragon Claw and Blastoise prepares to use Skull Bash.

"This is it." Claude said.

"The final attacks." Edelgard worried for Charizard.

"C-come on Blastoise." Bernadetta said.

The two attacks collide and a powerful blast sent dust everywhere. With all the dust settling, Charizard is seen still standing and Blastoise fainted on the ground.

"Yes!" Edelgard exclaimed.

"So Charizard's Will was more than Blastoise." Ferdinand said, accepting his loss.

As the Rain Dance ends, Charizard yells out a triumphant roar.

**K.O.!**

Green smirked at his Charizard winning. Green walked over to Red and a sleepy Yellow.

"Thanks Venusaur you did great!" Red said to his fainted Venusaur. "Guess I gotta train harder than ever."

"Here Blue, let me heal you Blastoise." Yellow said to the saddened.

"Thanks yellow, I owe you one." Blue said.

"Don't worry Yellow, I have some potions for my Charizard." Grene told the smaller trainer.

"Your prize money." Red said, handing a bag of 300,000 pokedollars(3,000$ U.S)

Blue went up behind Green and hugged him

"Oh Green~ I hope you plan on taking me to dinner with that money~" Blue cooed to her crush.

"Sorry, but I gotta save this for research materials." Green shot her down.

"hmph." Blue pouted.

Red and Yellow let out some laughs.

* * *

_Boomstick: Hell Ya! I knew Charizard had it._

**Wiz: Blastoise definitionly had the best chance at defeating Charizard, but Tough Claws made Rain Dance irrelevant, as Charizard could just have used Dragon Claw. That Paired with pokemon STAB, his damages would have been doing over 100% more than they normally world.**

"Geez, pokemon has some complicated terms." Leonie frowned.

"And this without tutors or special EVE training." Dorothea commented.

Boomstick: What about Blastoise mega boost?

**Wiz: Actually the only move Blastoise can learn that would work is Water Pulse, but even with it's 50% increase in power, it would equal if he used Aqua tail. Hydro Pump would have been a far more effective attack.**

_Boomstick: And Charizard doesn't even have the water weakness anymore due to being dragon type. He can only really be hurt by Rock and Ground attacks, but none of the other combatants had any of those moves._

**Wiz: Plus if we used an Y version of Charizard, he would still come up top due to his Drought ability. Infact, Blastoise might have been the last place winner, with Venusaur being the runner up.**

"So Charizard mega evolution was the winning factor no matter what." Edelgard smirked. She really enjoyed Charizard, even if he was a dragon type.

**Wiz: The winner is Charizard.**

"Alright everyone, cover your eyes." Byleth said to his students.

The students listened and shield their eyes, right before a light occured. Byleth pulled out his notebook and saw a new message from Adam.

_'Here this is for you guys!_

_-Adam'_

"Please let it be a pokemon." Claude said immediately.

"Yeah, Yeah!" Caspar got up and went for the box.

"Perhaps it's a Charizard" Edelgard gasped, also running to the box.

Inside were 4 pokeballs with each being labeled for the class.

"This is for you professor." Caspar said to Byleth.

Byleth pressed the button and out come out... A Type: Null!

"Null?" The pokemon said staring at the other students.

"So cool!" Caspar, Claude, and Leonie exclaimed running towards the pokemon.

"huh?" Byleth looked at his notebook.

_'It's name is Type: Null. I think this would fit you well Professor._

_-Adam'_

As Byleth read the message, some of the students tried to guess what the pokemon was closest to their world of animals.

"It's a goat?" Ashe said.

"It looks more like a lion." Dimitri. "The thing on its head is making hard to see what it is."

"Maybe a big cat?" Sylvain shrugged and went to pet the pokemon.

Byleth walked and took the purple colored pokeball.

"This is for Black Eagles." Byleth pressed the button and out popped a... Charmander!

"Char?" Charmander said.

"A Charmander!" Caspar said running to it.

"I am enjoying this." Petra exclaimed happily.

"Does this mean... We could evolve it into a Charizard!?" Edelgard said with stars on her eyes. She didn't realize that she was making fists to show her excitement. Dorothea and hubert were the only ones to realize that and chuckled at that.

"Blue Lions, here you guys go." Byleth pressed on the second pokeball and out came a... Froakie!

"A cute froggie!" Annette chirped happily.

"How adorable." Mercedes said.

"Cute." Dedue said

"Golden Deer. You guys got a..." Byleth said before out coming a... Ralts!

"Ra?" Ralts said before being bombarded by hugs from Lysithea.

"This pokemon is mine." Lysithea said declared to her teammates.

"No, I want it!" Leonie said, before running to hug the pokemon.

"Should we stop them?" Ignatz asked worriedly, see the two stardown down at each other.

"Nah, it's fine. Besides i'm sure the professor will do something." Raphael said.

"Professor, perhaps you should thank Adam for these. It truly is a honor to be given these pokemon." Dimitri said.

"Yeah, we have had great things set to us, ell Adam that we are thinking him." claude siad.

Byleth took his notebook and wrote back to Adam.

**'Thanks for the pokemon. My class says thanks also.'**

_'I hope you enjoy these pokemon! I had a bit of trouble trying to send them to you! I am sending another box in 10 minutes full of food, medicine, and other things for the pokemon. Please take care of these pokemon!_

_p.s. the box has a special hat. Please give it to Ashe.'_

Byleth went over the box, while the student surrounded their designated pokemon. Byleth pulled out a hat/cap that was colored blue red and white with a green check mark in the front.

"Hey Ashe, this is for you." Byleth handed the hat to Ashe.

"A hat?" Ashe said surprised.

"Alright class, we are going to be taking turns to help raise our pokemon, so let's draw so see who gets tonights watch over the pokemon..."

**The Next Day, Morning**

**Marianne Room**

Marianne woke up to the Ralts on her bedside. She gave a smile and softly petted it.

"Come on little fella, let's go to class."

**Edelgard's room**

Edelgard stared at a smiling Charmander on her bedside.

"Char?" the red lizard said to the house lord.

"Come Charmander, let us go and show our strength." Edelgard smirked and led the way.

Hubert was waiting outside her room and smirked too when noticing Edelgard's face of confidence with Charmander.

**Ashe's Room**

Ashe was getting ready for school, with Froakie in the back, and then wondered something.

"How is the professor gonna explain this to Seteth..." Ashe worried and went along to class. He was wearing his odd hat given to him by Adam.

**In Rhea's Office**

"So these creatures are called pokemon?" Rhea asked Byleth calmly.

Rhea and Seteth called Byleth after a few knights brought it to their attention of mysterious monsters seen around the students.

"Yes. Have a look." Byleth took out Type:Null.

"Null?"

Type:Null stared at the two green haired figures.

"Are they dangerous?" Seteth questioned. He looked on stand by to attack if the pokemon were to do anything.

"No, they won't hurt anyone unless directly provoked." Byleth said softly. "Please let them with us, they mean no harm and help the students bond."

"hmm" Rhea thought. She really didn't want to lose favor to Byleth, but these creatures were so odd that it might cause fear to some knights. She took a few minutes, but managed to decide. "if you can give your word that they won't attack anyone, then i'll allow them to be here at the monastery."

"B-but Lady Rhea!" Seteth was shocked.

"If a knight were to ask you what they are, just say you exported them from a far away land." Rhea told Byleth.

Byleth smiled and nodded.

"Cool! See ya." Byleth non chanelty left in a hurry. He didn't want to stay around if Seteth managed to change Rhea's mind. Plus he had a room to teach and didn't want to be late again.

"W-wait- Fine professor! But make sure Flayn doesn't hurt or near any of those things!" Seteth ran off to chase after him.

Rhea stayed behind and let out a chuckle before going back to doing paperwork.

"I wonder where he's getting all these new oddities." Rhea thought. "First the flying backpack, then the odd balls yesterday and now these new creatures..."

**Somewhere in the Fish Pond**

Flayn was fishing and was feeling neglected over the past few days. The professor has been doing various things hidden and her friends wouldn't let her into the secret groups. Now there were some guards talking about mysterious creatures around the student dorms. Did they didn't like her or trust her enough to tell her these kind of things. Well it didn't matter because she was going to find out herself.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Flayn declared before grabbing a fish to eat later.

* * *

**AN: This is the pokemon chapter someone requested in the reviews. I used the Manga protagonists and had to nerf their attacks slightly. I switched up a bit of details in the fight and let the pokemon faint instead of being killed. If you read the manga, remember that canonically Venusaur destroyed Charizard in the Pokemon League, but that was due to Red's commands and in the XY manga,Green uses a Y version of Charizard.**

**I also plan on involving other characters from Three Houses. It won't be immediately through and I don't think there are going to be part of the reactions..**

**Important! I'm wanna write a battle between Byleth and other character, but I still have no idea who(I'm leaning on Polnareff from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure). Leave a suggestion in the review :)**


	5. Future Destiny Awaits (Harry vs Luke)

**I don't own anything!**

**Disney owns Star Wars.**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. (does she own the movies rights too?)**

**AN: :P I edited some of the battle to include more details. I know a good amount of Luke and Harry, that I was able to include more detailed information. I added some movie scenes but had to make them a little shorter due to the length of it. If I have made any mistakes, then please tell me so I could fix it.**

**Edit: I read through the fic and fixed errors.**

* * *

**A few Days after the previous chapter. (2 days max.)**

The students went out to a deserted area of the mock battle forest to practice certain tactics for future battles. They haven't had a chance to watch a death battle due to the testing being done. They had finished and were hanging out at the field with their new pokemon and Earth snacks. Lysithea and Edelgard thought it was the best opportunity to have a battle, as they couldn't risk damaging the monetary.

"Charmander, use Ember!" Edelgard ordered.

"Ralts use Double Team!" Lysithea commanded.

The two pokemon did as they were told. Charmander missed his attack and was confused by the multiple Ralts.

"Charmander, jump up and use smokescreen on the ground!" Edelgard said.

Charmander used smokescreen and figured out which was the real Ralts. The illusions were not affected by the smokescreen, thus making the real one has a response to the smoke.

"Now Charmander! Use scratch!" Edelgard shouted at the pokemon.

"Oh no! Ralt's please dodge!" Lysithea cried out to her pokemon.

Ralts was still scratching his eyes and didn't see the incoming attack.

**Near the battle**, the students were conversing with each other and watching the battle. Froakie was near a pond with Dimitri.

"Geez, Edelgard is really competitive with Charmander..." Leonie said, worried for Ralts.

"She is! She hasn't let any of the other Black Eagles even take Charmander's pokeball." Dorothea grumbled.

"Yeah! I want to have Charmander shoot his Embers at training dummies!" Caspar agreed.

"Well I guess it's good she has another companion." Claude commented. "I'm sure Hubie is swell to hear that."

Claude grinned at a annoyed Hubert.

"Is it true Charmander took your seat at the lunch table, Hubert?" Ingrid asked.

"..." Hubert glared at the blonde.

"Pity." Dedue sympathized with the mage.

"I don't mind Charmander." Hubert replied. "I believe he's good for companionship."

Some of the students agreed. Ignatz then brought up another thing.

"Hey, don't you guys think Flayn has been acting odd lately?" Ignatz said.

"Now that you mention that, I did see her from behind a pillar, but quickly hid when she saw me spotting her." Linhardt said. "I didn't bother walking in her direction, so I dropped it."

"Do you think she is trying to find out about our cool stuff?" Sylvain said.

"Maybe, remember what the professor said 'Seteth told me not to let her be included'." Dorothea said, trying to sound like Byleth.

"Poor Flayn, I don't know why Seteth is so strict with her." Ingrid said sadly. "Flayn enjoys hanging out with us and vice-versa."

"No matter how we feel, Seteth made it clear that we could have our stuff if we follow that one rule." Claude said.

They continued to talk about things.

**Somewhere a few miles away.**

Byleth used the Jetpack to take a box of goodies to his students. His one-minute limit has passed so he flew down to let it recharge. Byleth leaned on a tree and waited for the Jetpack to recharge.

**"Hey!"**

Byleth almost fell from the tree but managed to regain his balance. He looked around and was confused to who that was.

**"How dare you forget about me!"**

"Sothis?" Byleth called out.

**"Yeah! You know, the one who has saved you multiples times with my Divine Pulse!"**

"Oh. What's up?"

**"You-! ugh... Anyways, what do you have there for my children?"**

"You're children?" Byleth mused at her words.

Byleth could have sworn he heard Sothis stutter for a response. Before he got the box from Adam, Sothis usually communicated to him to check on students to make sure they are safe and see if they had any troubles. He wondered why she stopped doing that after the box appeared.

**"Y-you know what I meant. So, what's in the box?"**

"Adam sent me some snacks. Red Vines, Oreo's, Eminem's..." Byleth rummaged through the snack box. They were still a dozen different kinds of snacks that he failed no mention.

**"Well, you suppose I shouldn't stop you. They could be hungry after all and I wouldn't want to let any of them starve... Just Make sure you don't give them anything that looks poisoning."**

"Don't worry, I'll make _your_ children are safe from harm."

Sothis was about to scold at him before Byleth turned off the call.

* * *

**A few hours later at Officer's Academy**

Byleth and his students returned back into their class and set up for the next deathbattle.

Before they watched the next fight, Byleth had to fill out some forms about his students. When he finished, the Students got into their seats and had their pokemon play in the corner of the classroom.

**Wiz: Every generation has idolized sometime of Hero. From the Legendary Greek Hero Hercules to the Rebellious Hero Robin Hood. It seems everyone has known at least one hero in their lifetime.**

"Heroes?" Ingrid said, extremely interested.

"Wow are we going to see heroes from other worlds this fight!" Ashe asked happily.

"I love hero stories." Annette agreed with the two.

_Boomstick: Like Luke Skywalker, Legacy of the Jedi, Hero of the New Republic, and Jedi Grand Master._

**Wiz: And Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One and The Master of Death.**

"What titles!" Ashe gushed.

"Yeah it reminds me of Kyphon, The Sword of Kyphon." Ingrid said.

_Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick._

**Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.**

A scene of Luke from A New Hope.

"He seems cute." Dorothea commented about Luke.

"He looks like a bit of a Joker to me." Claude commented.

**Wiz: As the orphaned son of Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker carries the blood of the second most powerful Sith lord ever known, Darth Vader.**

"Isn't Vader from that one Boba Fett fight?" Linhardt recalled.

"Yeah! So that means Luke and Boba Fett are from the same galaxy." Lysithea pointed out.

_Boomstick: Geez that must suck that your father is known as the second most evil person in the galaxy._

"Poor guy, I hope he wasn't seen as evil due to his father." Ashe said.

"Agreed, people shouldn't have to be judged by the actions of their father or mother." Dimitri declared.

"Born from Evil..." Marianne whispered.

"Second most evil, I wonder who is the first..." Ignatz thought out loud.

**Wiz: He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true powers and hiding his heritage before being taught by Obi-Wan in the ways of the force.**

"So, he was uninformed about his heritage." Edelgard frowned at that information. "That is something Luke's relatives should have told Luke."

"To be fair, it's better than knowing your father is the cause of most of the galaxy's evil." Dimitri defended Luke's relatives.

"But still it isn't right..." Edelgard muttered.

_Boomstick: Luke's weapon of choice is the Lightsaber, a combination of my two favorite killing tools: swords and lasers!_

The part 4 scene where Obi-Wan gives Luke the lightsaber. Luke turns on the lightsaber.

"What is an odd sword." Petra commented, closely examining the way Luke waved it.

"Wow it glows blue." Hilda said.

"It could be a nice light for the dark." Bernadetta said with a smile.

"It looks interesting, but I wonder if there's a green version." Linhardt wondered.

"Yeah! An orange saber would be cooler." Leonie remarked.

Luke: Tell me about my father?

Obi-Wan: Your father was one of the best starfighters in the Galaxy. Until he was killed by Darth Vader.

"He's lying." Edelgard narrowed her eyes at Obi-Wan.

"Maybe from his point of view, Darth Vader did really kill Luke's father." Claude suggested to the princess.

_Boomstick: The lightsaber could cut through almost everything! From Steel and flesh, to even solid diamond like it was made of swiss cheese._

"Incredible sword!" Petra exclaimed.

"Yeah, it would make all armor useless in a fight." Lorenz said.

"Not even arrows are able to cut through armor fully." Leonie grumbled that her class armor was not effective against it.

**Wiz: Despite having little formal training, Luke advanced in lightsaber combat much faster than any other Jedi.**

"hmm, a prodigy perhaps?" Lorenz suggested.

"Maybe it's genetic? His dad _is_ the second strongest in the galaxy." Linhardt pointed out to Lorenz.

Marianne frowned when Linhardt said that. She shuddered if her genetics would also be effective if she used a sword.

_Boomstick: He even took down a freakin' TIE fighter with it, only a month after he blew up the Death Star. What a badass!_

**Wiz: Luke is a master of all 7 types of Force combat, but usually prefers Form V (Djiem So), an aggressive combat stance with defensive postures, specializing in both perseverance and pressuring an opponent.**

_Boomstick: Despite what you might think, the lightsaber isn't just for killing; it also works pretty damn well for defense._

Part 6 Speeder bike chase scene: A Scene of Luke falling down his speeder bike is shown on Endor.

"Hope he isn't injured." Mercedes frowned

"Well it's better than crashing and exploding." Hubert replied to the blonde.

"Flying contraptions... How fascinating." Lysithea looked at wonder at the speeder bikes.

"It reminds me of the folktales of witches using objects to fly." Annette recalled.

Luke pops out his lightsaber and gets back up to deflect a few shots from the incoming speeder.

"Cool! It's like blocking an arrow with a sword!" Caspar exclaimed.

"It's amazing that he is able to block those three attacks, few knights are able to block even one arrow!" Ferdinand said.

The speeder continues and comes right at him

"Isn't he going to move!" Dorothea eyes widen.

"Luke, duck!" Leonie exclaimed. Forgetting that it was a video.

Luke then dodges the enemy speeder at the last moment and swipes the front, causing it to crash into a tree.

"Wow..." Some of the students had looks of amazement.

"That wasn't just great good technique, it was amazing." Felix complimented.

"Huh, so even Felix is able to get impressed by someone else." Sylvain teased. Felix looked annoyed at the comment.

"Luke didn't back away, something I would do if I was up against something that fast." Felix explained to Sylvain. "He just stood his ground and quickly dodged to land the critical hit at the critical point. Luke practically lead the enemy without moving an inch."

"Yes, letting your opponent attack beginning allows you end them." Petra added.

Felix turned to Dimitri. "Hey Boar, maybe you should take this and learn from it instead of running towards an enemy in blind rage attacks."

Dedue looked angry and Dimitri sighed but said nothing. The students didn't say anything, except stayed silent from the interaction between the students.

**Wiz: Even so, Luke's most instrumental tool is his unrivaled connection to the Force. He can apply it in three aspects: Control, Sense, and Alter; controlling all aspects of the body, sensing and utilizing his surroundings, and altering the environment.**

_Boomstick: Luke can predict the future!_

"Wow really?!" Lysithea blurted. She looked around the room because she heard someone giggle.

Some of the students tried to hide their giggles.

**Wiz: Not exactly, the force allows Luke's to see the movements of his surroundings and thus has a extremely good prediction of where to bring his lightsaber to deflect shots or weapons.**

_Boomstick: oh... Well he can still lift large objects right!_

**Wiz: Of course.**

Scene of Luke attempting to take out his X-Wing. He was on the Dagobah system.

"A swamp?" Dedue questioned.

"Looks fun to enjoy in!" Petra laughed.

"Ew." Dorothea gagged at the swamp.

Luke tries to use the force to get his lightsaber. The X-Wing moves a little higher.

"So, this force could grab objects and move them with their mind." Linhardt explained.

"You think if we could make a similar magic attack..." Lysithea suggested to Linhardt.

"I don't know, but I'd rather sleep than try to work to make a simple spell." Linhardt sighed.

Luke: I can't do it. It's to big!

Luke drops the X-Wing and the camera pans to Yoda.

Yoda: Size matter not.

"aw, look how cute this little guy is." Hilda gushed over Yoda.

"Like a small green teddy bear." Bernadetta smiled.

"He is somewhat right. Even small people can beat giant people." Dimitri agreed.

"Actually, it kind of doesn't." Linhardt argued against Dimitri. "Smaller people are just much easier to take down and beat."

Lysithea, Caspar, and Edelgard were ready to pummel Linhardt.

Yoda closes his eyes and pulls up his hand.

Luke watches in amazement as Yoda pulls out his X-Wing from the swamp.

"Compared to the size difference, it's amazing the little green thing could do that." Hubert commented in amazement.

"See Linhardt." Lysithea smirked at the green haired sleepy boi. "small people are not all weak."

"Well he has the force, the people of Fodlan don't have that." Linhardt defended his earlier statement.

**Wiz: Another ability is the Mind trick.**

_Boomstick: The cool mind trick thingy! Oh-ho man, the terrible things I would do with that._

All the girls growled at the implication. Some of the guys gulped at the growls.

Scene of Obi-Wan tricking the stormtroopers.

"Hehe, look at the two weird metal guys in the back of Luke." Annette giggled at C3P0 and R2D2.

"Why do soldiers always gotta look unapproachable with their armor." Linhardt frowned at the stormtroopers design.

"Unapproachable? I actually like the designs." Edelgard said.

Mr. High Ground waved his hands to the stormtroopers.

Obi-Wan: These are not the droid you're looking for.

Stormtrooper: These are not the droids we are looking for.

"It can't be that easy!" Claude blurted by accident.

"Seduction is somewhat the same thing." Dorothea explained. "Men usually have a harder time paying attention in front of a lady."

Obi-Wan: Move along.

Stormtrooper: Move along.

"I'll admit, I would use that skill too if I had the force." Claude grinned as he said that.

"It's quite a useful skill. The possibilities are endless." Lysithea agreed.

"Imagine if one with ill intent had the ability." Ignatz shook with the implications.

"H-how scary..." Bernadetta stammered.

"Yeah, thank the goddess someone like Boomstick doesn't have a skill like that." Dorothea assured to the purple haired student.

**Wiz: When injured or exhausted, he can push his physical limits with the force body ability, and use flash burn to negate pain until he can mend his wounds with force heal.**

"So, he also has healing abilities." Marianne said.

"Yes, but he can't be in battle from the looks of it." Mercedes said.

"He also does seem to lack in Reason magic too." Hubert pointed out.

_Boomstick: Also, Luke uses the force to move things with his mind, with almost no limits!_

**Wiz: Finally, Luke can use Shatterpoint to identify any possible weakness or fracture in a subject. Add just a little pressure with the force...**

_Boomstick: ...and BOOM! They explode faster than a Firestone tire!_

"What a useful ability." Lorenz smiled. "I could is it to destroy petty shields."

"Do you guys think he could use the ability on a castle wall?" Annette asked the others.

"Maybe, it would be a terrifying if he could." Ferdinand suggested. "It practically destroyed the purpose of walls."

**Wiz: Luke has defeated a wide variety of foes, ranging from stormtroopers to deadly ex-girlfriends who were also Sith lords, one of which Luke had to construct a second Lightsaber to beat.**

"W-wait! Did Wiz say Ex-girlfriend?" Claude stammered.

"He did. Makes you wonder if Luke had something to do with her turning bad." Sylvain answered the deer boi.

_Boomstick: His shorter red Shoto Saber was made to counter the Sith Lumiya's Lightwhip, and it worked pretty damn well._

**Wiz: He still carries it, though prefers a single blade over two handed combat.**

"Agreed." Petra and Felix said at the same time.

"Geez, you two really enjoy swords." Dorothea laughed.

_Boomstick: Anyways, Luke doesn't have an obvious weakness, aside from some pretty serious daddy issues._

Darth Vader and Luke are seen fighting on an odd place.

"Father and Son, huh" Edelgard remarked. She was extremely interested in the scene.

Darth Vader is seen cutting Luke's hand.

"Gasp!" Some of the students gasped.

Luke is seen walking away on a pole.

Darth Vader: Join me Luke and we shall overthrow the Emperor.

"Why Is he propositioning at that time! Like Luke would agree to that after he cut his hand." Caspar said in anger.

"It would be the best time actually; Vader has all the cards and Luke is at his Mercy." Edelgard said.

"Vader isn't giving Luke any options but to side with him..." Dimitri said.

Luke: I will never join you, Obi-Wan told me what you did to my father.

Darth Vader: Obi-wan never told you what happened to your father.

Luke: Obi-Wan told me you killed him!

Edelgard frowned. She felt bad for Luke being told nothing but lies about his own father.

Darth Vader: No Luke, I am your father.

Luke's face twisted into distraught and disbelief.

Luke: No, No, that's not true. That's impossible!

"Poor Luke finding out your father like that must have been rough." Sylvain sympathize with him.

"It's a wonder than Luke didn't simply give up there and then." Ashe uttered.

"It's one thing to find your father dead, but it's another to find out you were fighting him all this time against him." Dimitri said.

_Boomstick:He doesn't carry a blaster, but unlike other stupid Jedi, he isn't afraid to use one._

**Wiz: While Luke is no fan of violence, he certainly will not pull any punches.**

_BoomStick: Luke is also pretty resourceful on his own. He took down a AT-AT, when Airspeeders were having trouble taking down one!_

Scene of Luke running towards a AT-AT.

"What the heck is that metal thing!" Leone exclaimed.

"Don't know..." Hilda said in shock.

"It is similar to a long-legged elephant." Petra compared.

"It just shows are difference in technology compared to other worlds." Linhardt mentioned.

Luke is seen running in the snow and grapples his way up.

Using his Lightsaber, Luke openings a section of the Walker and throws in a grenade, causing it to explode.

"Geez Luke is so cool!" Ingrid gushed over the scene.

"Yeah, he really does all he can to fight back." Raphael agreed with Ingrid.

**Wiz: Luke's greatest strength is his Hope for people. He has helped numerous people and helped bring out the good of them.**

_Boomstick: Like how he defeated the emperor._

"That doesn't make any sense." Edelgard whispered, so no one can hear her. "Twisted people can't be changed..."

Luke is seen fighting looking over a defeated Vader. Emperor Palpatine is seen walking down the stairs.

"The Emperor..." Claude muttered.

"So, Vader's leader." Hubert leaned in interest.

"I swear most evil men are ugly..." Dorothea snickered.

Sidious: Now strike down your father and take your father's place at my side.

"He beat Vader." Dimitri said in shock.

"As expected from the Hero." Ashe smiled. "The hero never loses."

Luke throws his lightsaber

Luke Skywalker: I will never turn to the dark side. You failed your highness, I am a Jedi, like my father before me.

"Incredible, Luke truly has courage of a Lion!" Ashe beamed.

"Yeah Luke!" Ingrid exclaimed. "You tell that old rotton guy."

"You two really enjoy heroes, don't you?" Sylvain smiled at the two.

Palpatine: So be it Jedi. If you will not be turned, then you will be destroyed.

Palatine uses his force lightning on Luke. Luke screamed in pain and fell onto the ground.

"Oh my goddess!" A few of the students shouted in surprise.

"Lightning magic?" Lysithea said in shock.

Palpatine: Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side!

Palpatine used Force Lightning again. Luke is squirming on the ground in pain.

"He's getting tortured!" Ferdinand angrily stated.

"Luke can't do anything against that..." Ingrid solemnly uttered. "He threw his saber to prove to the Emperor."

"Damn it, why did he throw his lightsaber." Felix growled, mad at seeing Luke get tortured.

Luke: Father, please...

"Oh, Luke..." Bernadetta bawled. She was being reminded of her past with her father.

Some of the girls began tearing up at Luke's cries for help.

Darth Vader walks over to Palatine's side.

"Damn coward..." Edelgard growled at Vader. "But it's expected of a villain."

"grr... yeah. Vader is choosing to side with Palpatine." Leonie growled.

"Poor Luke, he's still believing in his father." Mercedes was wiping tears from her face.

Annette and Lysithea were also wiping tears.

Even Hubert sympathize with Luke. Getting tortured was horrible to anyone.

Luke is screaming in pain as the lightning continues.

The Students felt rage bubble inside them. They began to hate the Emperor.

Dark Vader looks between the Emperor then at Luke. Palpatine stopped using his lightning and looked at Luke.

"H-he stopped." Lorenz stammered.

"Y-yeah this is when Luke beats both right?" Ashe said hopefully. "Luke gets back up and beats both!"

Palpatine: Now young Skywalker, you will die.

Palpatine smiled and then got angry. He used Force lightning once again.

"He's still at it." Raphael wanted to look away but didn't.

"And he's enjoying torturing Luke..." Dimitri sneered.

"He's pure evil..." Ashe muttered

"I-I have to agree..." Ignatz agreed with the gray-haired student. Ignatz quivered, as he was slightly scared of Palpatine.

"Poor Luke." Hilda said, trying to let tears flow.

Luke: P-please

Luke is heard begging for help.

Darth Vader then grabs Palpatine and throws him down the shaft.

"Wait what!" Most of the students yelled.

"Vader threw him off!" Ferdinand exclaimed.

"My goddess, I didn't think Vader was going to help his son." Mercedes cried, wiping away her tears.

"Y-yeah!" Bernadetta rejoiced.

"I didn't think I could have watched anymore." Raphael confessed.

"I-impossible." Edelgard muttered in shock. She was proven wrong about Darth Vader and the power of belief.

"Luke is amazing. His indomitable beliefs are truly immovable." Ashe smiled.

"He never let go of his belief and in the end, he won after putting his faith in his father." Ingrid agreed.

"I doubt any of us thought Darth Vader was going to turn and help Luke. It seemed so sure he chose the emperor rather than his own son." Dimitri said.

_Boomstick: Not me, I would have taken my dad down. After my dad left me to join some stupid blue-red war._

"Poor boomstick, I don't like him, but it's still sad being abandoned." Ignatz sympathize.

"Red and Blue war?" Claude looked smug at Edelgard's and Dimitri's color choices of clothing.

* * *

**Wiz: As an orphan, Harry Potter carries the talents of the most powerful dark wizard ever known: Lord Voldemort. He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true power before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of magic.**

A Picture of Harry potter in his 7th year is shown.

The students looked at Ignatz. Ignatz looked startled by the sudden looks.

''W-what?" Ignatz uttered.

"He looks like you, just color your hair black and mess your hair a bit." Linhardt told him.

"Yeah Ignatz, he even has your round glasses." Raphael chimed.

"I d-don't see it..." Ignatz stuttered. He shifted uncomfortably from the looks the others were giving him.

"Hey! he has magic!" Lysithea pointed at the information happily. "Maybe we could finally learn some new magic spells here."

"It's so good to see magic from other worlds. I was getting afraid that we were never going to see one with magic." Annette sighed in relief.

"So this Lord Voldemort is the enemy of Harry." Edelgard took note of that.

**Wiz: Harry Potter became a legend after managing to survive one of the deadliest spells in the magic world. He even managed to defeat Lord He-Shall-not-Be-Named when he was only 17.**

"Wow, I wonder what spell it was Harry survived." Dorothea pondered.

"It must have been really good at killing with the most deadly in a whole magic world." Annette agreed.

"And what kind of lord name is that?" Ferdinand shook his head in disbelief.

Lorenz nodded in agreement with Ferdinand.

A picture of Voldemort is shown. The one with no nose ;)

"Where the !#! is his nose!" Claude blurted.

"I don't K-know…" Caspar looked confused at the photo.

"I-Just-…" Edelgard shook her head. Even she had to admit her secret allies didn't look as grotesque as Voldemort.

_Boomstick: Pretty good for a kid that was raised inside a cupboard!_

"In a cupboard!" Lysithea said in shock.

"A cupboard, like the small closet cupboard?" Lorenz said confused. "How did one managed to be raised in such a palce"

"H-him too..." Bernadette shook with anxiety.

**Wiz: When he turned 11, Harry joined Hogwarts, a school to teach students how to become witches and wizard.**

Hogwarts is shown

"How cool, like the Academy!" Hilda beamed.

"I'll say!" Lysithea marveled.

**Wiz: It was not all fun and games Boomstick. Every Year Harry would face a new challenge at every corner!**

_Boomstick: Yeah, on Harry's first year, He had to face a professor who had a second face!_

"A traitor?" Hubert commented.

"Well what is a second face person?" Sylvain shrugged at Hubert's question.

Quirrell is shown removing his hat.

Voldemort: H-harry!

"What the #! # !" This time is was Caspar who blurted that out.

"B-boomstick was L-literal." Lysithea quacked.

"H-how does that even work!" Linhardt and Leonie tilted their heads.

Harry is too shocked to move.

Voldemort: You see what I have become. I became a parasite to survive.

"Parasites must be rid of." Edelgard looked disgusted at Quirrell.

**Wiz: On Harry's second year, he had to defeat the memory to Voldemort and the Basilisk.**

"Memory?" Dedue repeated.

"Well last time Boomstick is literal, so maybe it's a spirit of some sort." Linhardt guessed.

Harry is seen talking to Tom Riddle. Ginny is seen on the ground.

"Wow he's handsome." Dorothea blushed about Tom Riddle.

"Y-yeah." Hilda agreed, also with a blush.

A few of the other girls also thought the same thing, but don't want to admit it.

"I wonder who the girl is on the floor." Ashe frowned.

Tom: How is it a baby managed to defeat the Greatest Wizard of all Time! How did you survive with just a scar while's Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed!

"Who is this guy!" Caspar angrily stated at Tom's rudeness.

"He's obviously Voldemort's minion." Linhardt answered.

"So he's a bad guy." Dorothea frowned at that.

Harry: Why do you care if I escape, Voldemort was ahead of you time.

Tom smirked.

Tom Riddle: Voldemort is my past, present, and Future.

Linhardt, Lysithea, Ashe, and Claude widen their eyes. They knew what he meant by those words.

The rest were confused at the statement.

Tom wrote Tom Marvolo Riddle and switches it to his true name.

Tom Riddle: Don't you understand I am Lord Voldemort!

"Wait he's Voldemort!" Edelgard said in shock.

"I take back my compliment." Hilda said in disgust.

"Kind of late for that Hilda." Claude said.

Tom Riddle: Now Basilisk, kill Harry Potter!

The Basilisk is seen slithering and goes after him.

"Holy !# ! " Leonie exclaimed.

"A b-big s-snake..." Bernadetta closed her eyes in fear.

_Boomstick: On Harry's Third year, he found out about his Godfather, who was thought to be a dangerous criminal coming after him, was actually a good guy!_

"So every year, Harry has to deal with a new problem." Claude frowned. "I like excitement and fun but having to do one every year will get me frustrated."

**Wiz: On Year 4, Harry was forced into a competition that risked his life. It turned out Voldemort's minions had planned this to resurrect him using Harry's blood. In the end they succeeded and killed one of Harry's friends in front of him.**

"How is that possible." Hubert said in shock at hearing someone getting resurrected. "No magic can bring someone back alive."

"There magic is really different from us if they can resurrect people." Annette said.

"Can't harry get a break?" Leonie frowned when hearing about Harry's friend.

_Boomstick: Harry's horrible fifth year was really horrible. Like really horrible! He had a horrible teacher that replace Dumbledore as headmaster. The people didn't believe him that Voldemort was back. And he lost his godfather in battle._

"Apparently not Leonie." Hilda said.

"Why didn't the people take Harry seriously." Ashe demanded.

"Maybe they thought Harry was lying for attention?" Claude suggested an answer to Ashe.

"Maybe, but why would he lie about something so seriously." Marianne retorted.

**Wiz: Harry's 6th year had him losing his mentor Dumbledore. He was underneath the floor when he saw Dumbledore get zapped and sent through the window!**

Harry is underneath a floor pan and is looking up at Dumbledore.

"So that's Dumbledore." Dimitri commeted.

Snape and other Death Eaters are at a confrontation in the next level.

"So those are the people who killed Dumbledore." Dedue frowned.

"Poor Harry, all he could do is stare and not make a noise." Ingrid frowned.

Draco puts up his wand, but Snape brings down Draco's weapon and shoots Dumbledore with a green magic attack.

"Why did that guy shoot him?" Caspar questioned.

"It seemed the blonde was reluctant in killing him." Dimitri answered.

Harry's eye widens in shock at what he saw.

"That has to be some sick joke." Dimitri sadly muttered at Harry's expression.

_Boomstick: But on his seventh year, Harry and his friends were at their lowest, but got a backup and finally defeat Voldemort and his minions at the Battle of Hogwarts._

Harry and Voldemort stared each other down.

"Face to Face with your enemy." Felix said.

Voldemort: Avada Kadabra!

Harry: Expelliarmus

"Lysithea write down those spells." Linhardt requested the white-haired girl.

Lysithea wrote down the spells to test later. Maybe they would work if they tried them.

The two clashed until Voldemort's spell was sent back to him.

Voldemort is seen turning into dust.

"Wow, he turned to dust." Lysithea was interested in the spell used.

"Well whatever its effects were, Voldemort died because of it." Ashe smiled.

**Wiz: Harry wields an 11 inch phoenix core holly wand. He has learned many spells and is exceptionally skilled in charms.**

_Boomstick: His trademark attack is the disarming charm, Expelleraptamus... or whatever._

**Wiz: Expelliarmus**.

_Boomstick: ...Which can either knock a weapon away or throw the opponent through the air._

Lysithea smirked. "Expelliarmus!"

Lysithea tried used it on Claude.

"What?" Claude said confused at her.

"What! It doesn't work?" Lysithea looked at her hand in disbelief.

"Maybe you need a wand." Hubert suggested to the girl.

"Wait! Did you try to knock me away!" Claude realized what Lysithea was going to do.

**Wiz: The Confundus charm temporarily confuses the target,**

**Wiz: Stupefy stuns people, and the shield charm protects Harry from all attacks.**

"Shield huh, I wonder if we can learn something similar to that." Edelgard pondered. She knew about Charizard's protect move.

She turned to her Charmander and smiled.

_Boomstick: And he can summon anything he wants to him with Accio. *clears throat* Accio money! Accio loose women! ...Damn._

Mercedes smiled. "My, that would be useful in everyday activities."

"Yeah! We could use that to find some of our missing items." Annette giggled.

Byleth coughed and began to whistle.

**Wiz: His firebolt is a racing broom that can reach 150 miles per hour in less than 10 seconds.**

"Wow a flying broom!" Ingrid and Ashe marveled.

"Like in the story of the Witch of the North!" Annette exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think I'll stick to Wyverns." Hilda commented.

_Boomstick: That's even faster than Wiz getting shot down by a woman!_

Claude, Hilda, and Dorothea couldn't help but laugh at boomsticks comment.

**Wiz: Right! ...wait, no! Back to spells! Harry is also experienced in curses. He destroys objects with Reducto, slashes enemies with Sectumsempra.**

"I just thought of something common with those spells." Linhardt called to the mage crew.

"And what's that?" Hubert said.

"Our spells have to do with elements, you know Fire and Dark Spikes. Harry's spells are more in direct action of what the user wants. Accio brings him something, the confusion spell etc."

"Yeah, and he seems to have more variety in spells." Annette pointed out. "Some are so far out from our magic spells. The closet is warping."

"And none are attacking Reason skills." Dorothea pointed out.

"Or healing Faith skills." Mercedes added.

"Exactly, maybe we could learn those spells if were tried a different approach from our normal means of magic." Linhardt finished.

"Worth a try." Lysithea said.

"I suppose we it's worth a shot." Marianne agreed.

_Boomstick: But none are more deadly and illegal than the Unforgivable Curses!_

**Wiz: Yes, the spells are Imperious, Crucio and-**

_Boomstick: And then there's the killing curse... abra cadabra._

**Wiz: Avada Kadabra**

"What a odd name for a spell." Lorenz said.

"Yeah, and the spell is just known as the killing curse?" Ignatz frowned.

_Boomstick: Oh. That magician wasn't trying to kill me. I guess I should probably go apologize to his family._

"Of course, only Boomstick would be dumb to hurt someone over that." Hubert snapped.

"Makes you wonder why they chose him to be an announcer." Hilda said.

**Wiz: While Harry's never used the Killing Curse or Crucio spells, it is heavily implied that he can.**

Scene of Moody is seen in a class full of students. He grabs a spider inside a glass container.

"Wow, Hogwarts really does look like the Imperial Academy." Ignatz said. "The desk arrangement is so similar."

"Even the tables look the same." Marianne gave a rare smile.

Moody used a spell to turn the spider bigger.

"Cool magic spell." Lysithea said in amazement.

"Y-yeah, b-but what if they breed!" Bernadetta exclaimed.

"I wonder if you can make food bigger too." Raphael laughed at his comment.

"Well if it works for living things, maybe it could make people taller too." Linhardt commented.

Mood-Eye has the spider going around students and jumping on their heads. The class is laughing at the reactions of scared students. Ron is seen having the spider on his head.

"How fun." Sylvain mused.

"B-but it's jumping on h-heads..." Bernadetta seemed scared of the thought of a spider doing that to her.

"Y-yeah, I mean look at that poor ginger's reaction..." Lysithea stuttered.

Moody laughed and then turned the spider towards the window.

Moody: How about I make it jumped out the window.

The spider is seen holding using the tip of its legs. The class stopped laughing and it grew quiet.

"H-how cruel..." Annette muttered sadly.

"Y-yeah, there's got to be a better example of using the spell." Mercedes frowned.

"To be fair, showing how easy it is to abuse it's properties does get the point across if it's done in that kind of manner." Edelgard defended.

Moody: How about I make it drown.

The Spider flew to a glass of water. Like the window, it struggled to not fall.

"O-okay, He doesn't have to give more examples." Dorothea was weirded out by Moody's reactions. "We get the point already."

Mood-Eye returns the spider to the front of the class.

Moody: Crucio...

The Spider is seen whimpering in pain.

"oh goddess!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Another torture ability..." Lysithea frowned. He shuddered at the thought of torture, enemy or not.

"Spider Legs are... not supposed to be...that bended" Sylvain looked sick at the spider's bended body.

Neville is shown to be comfortable at looking at it. Moody continued to grin.

"Why is he continuing using that spell!" Ferdinand spat in disgust.

"Look at him! He's grinning." Ashe pointed out.

Neville returns to his seat. Moody Eye turned to the spider.

Moody: Avada Kadabra!

The green magic huts the spider. The spider just dies.

"A Killing Curse..." Edelgard eyes widen in curiosity.

"Some spells have positive effects if used properly, but that spell..." Lysithea frowned. "All it did was kill the poor spider."

"The spider didn't even react, it just fell and died." Hubert wondered about the spell.

**Wiz: Mad Eye thankfully showed us some good examples of the spells.**

_Boomstick: I don't know Wiz, Avada Kedavra is supposed to be unblockable, Unless it hits a wall... or a sword... or anything really._

**Wiz: Almost all magic requires a line of sight and eye contact to perform. The killing curse is no exception.**

"Our spells have those requirements too." Lysithea said.

"Except for the range maybe." Linhardt said. "Those spells seem to have better range than ours."

_Boomstick: Harry also knows appara... teleporting, and can do it without a wand._

"Cool! We can do to." Annette happily said.

**Wiz: His brief training in Occlumency defends his mind from any sort of mental attack or illusion.**

"Interesting. None of our spells have those abilities." Hubert added. He was interested in spells that allowed mind attacks

_Boomstick: And he's got all sorts of other spells, but I seriously doubt the tickle charm's gonna help him much in the fight, so let's move on._

"Tickle Charm?" Felix raised his eyebrow.

"Sounds fun." Claude mused.

"W-what a horrible spell!" Bernadetta cried out.

**Wiz: Harry owns the Cloak of Invisibility, an unrelenting Deathly Hallow that hides the wearer from sight and cannot be detected.**

"Wow, that sounds cool." Bernadetta smiled. "I could hide from everyone."

"But does it hide sounds though?" Ignatz pondered.

"And what if a foot were to stick out?" Edelgard added.

_Boomstick: Unless he makes a noise or pokes his foot out._

"Oh." Ignatz and Edelgard said in surprise.

**Wiz: Harry is a quick draw with his wand and has performed many great feats at very young ages. He has also mastered non-verbal spells.**

**Wiz: Afterwards his 7th Year, Harry became head of the Dark Wizard Hunting Aura office, even though he is technically a Hogwarts drop-out.**

"Just because one failed their schooling doesn't mean they can't contribute to society." Edelgard informed.

_Boomstick: He never did finish that seventh year, but I guess if you killed the lord of ultimate evil, you'd get a G.E.D._

"How lucky, if you drop out the Academy, you aren't allowed back in." Ferdinand said.

**Wiz: Now with all out of the way.**

_Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!_

"Votes!" Sylvain exclaimed.

Luke Skywalker: Edelgard, Hubert, Caspar, Petra, Ferdinand, Dimitri, Felix, Mercedes, Ashe, Ingrid, Leonie, Lorenz

Harry Potter: Bernadetta, Dorothea, Linhardt, Annette, Dedue, Sylvain, Claude, Hilda, Ignatz, Raphael, Lysithea, Marianne

* * *

In Bespin, Luke is seen walking through a forest. Luke was searching for a Dark Jedi seen around these parts. Harry arraperates into the big city. Harry was tasked to finding remnants of Voldemort's minions and taking him down. Luke senses a disturbance in the force and went towards Harry. They both walked and met face to face.

"I found you!" Luke exclaimed to Harry.

Harry got into a defensive position at Luke.

"Quiet! I know you work for Voldemort." Harry narrowed his eyes.

Luke pulls out his lightsaber and Harry pulls out the Elder Wand.

**FIGHT!**

Harry: Avada Kedavr-

"Harry definitely isn't playing, he's going for the kill." Hilda remarked.

Just as Harry is about to use the killing curse, Luke brings up his hand and uses Force Persuasion to stop him.

"Smart, through it won't work on Harry." Claude said.

Luke: Stop, you will not hurt me.

However, Harry manages to break free using occlumency. He then prepares once again to cast the killing curse.

Harry: Avada Kedavr-

Harry is once again interrupted by Luke, who uses Force Push to knock him back. Luke then leaps towards Harry with his Lightsaber swinging, but Harry uses apparition to teleport away from him. When he reappears, Harry proceeds to fire non-verbal spells at Luke, which he deflects with his Lightsaber. Luke leaps at Harry once again, but he teleports out of the way again.

Harry: Expelliarmus!

He fires that, as well as a few more non-verbal spells, but Luke blocks all of them before using the Force to knock Harry's wand out of his hand. Luke charges at Harry, who teleports to the wand.

Harry: Accio Firebolt!

Luke throws his Lightsaber at Harry.

Harry: Protego!

Protego deflects the Lightsaber, which Luke leaps up to catch. He is suddenly hit by the firebolt, which knocks him back to the ground while Harry is lifted onto it and rides off on it.

"Ouch, that's like getting hit by a Wyvern." Caspar said.

Harry flies by multiple times while firing his non-verbal spells, all of which Luke is able to deflect or block. Luke then manages to catch Harry and the Firebolt with the Force and causes them to crash downward into the roof. Afterwards, Harry disappears with the aid of the Cloak of Invisibility while Luke is unable to detect his opponent's presence.

Harry: Confundo!

Luke throws his lightsaber in the direction where he hears Harry.

Harry: Stu...

Harry teleports out of the way of the incoming lightsaber.

Harry: Stupefy!

"The force is amazing; it would make sense why Boomstick thought it let Luke see the future." Ashe said.

Luke rolls to avoid stupefy, then catches his lightsaber and uses Force Push, knocking the Cloak of Invisibility off of Harry. Luke then uses Force Choke, lifting Harry into the air and stopping him from casting any verbal spells. Luke throws his lightsaber towards Harry, who casts a non-verbal spell, which manages to hit the lightsaber's handle, destroying it.

"Not the blade!" Felix cursed at seeing the lightsaber get destroyed.

Afterwards, Harry is freed.

Harry: Avada Kedavra!

Luke rolls once again, evading the killing curse. Harry fires multiple non-verbal spells at Luke, who blocks them using the Force.

"It seems the only spell that can penetrate Luke's shield is Avada Kedavra." Linhardt pointed out.

Harry: Sectumsempra!

Luke is caught off-guard by the attack and is left with a wound to his side,

"Oh no!" Ashe exclaimed.

but then uses shatterpoint. Over on Harry's forehead, Luke finds the weak point he needs in Harry's iconic lightning bolt scar. Harry's wounds begin to expand, eventually causing blood to spurt from it.

The students cringed at the sight of Harry's wound.

Harry screams in agony as Luke takes out his shoto saber with the Force, then throws it at Harry, killing him.

"Yes!" Ingrid and Ashe said together that Luke won.

"Aw, poor harry." Annette and Bernadetta sadly said.

**K.O.!**

* * *

_Boomstick: Man, Harry did a surprisingly good job keeping Luke at a distance._

**Wiz: But Luke fought smart and tried to finish Harry off quickly with Force Persuasion, but Harry was able to resist thanks to occlumency.**

_Boomstick: Then Luke used Force Choke to stop Harry from casting spells._

**Wiz: And although Luke can dodge the Avada Kedavra, the instantaneous Sectumsempra curse caught him off-guard. But with Shatterpoint, Luke discovered an exploitable flaw.**

"To think something so small managed to let that be Harry's downfall." Hubert said.

_Boomstick: That famous lightning bolt scar, which Forced Harry to lose the battle._

**Wiz: The winner is Luke Skywalker.**

The students knew the deal and shielded their eyes. Byleth had his Notebook and saw the message.

_'Bad news Professor! I planned on handling some lightsabers, but I realized it might be a bit too much for your world tech wise. Then I thought of giving you wands, but then thought it would be to be boring since you already have magic. So, I decided to search the Multiverse and grab some treasures. Give them to certain students I have listed down. Tell the students who did not receive anything that I'm sorry and promise to give them something after._

_-Adam'_

"Class, it seems only a few selected of us are going to receive gifts from this point." Byleth told his students.

"No problem." Edelgard said. "He already gave me Charmander, so I don't really want anything else."

"-cough- You mean the Black Eagle's Charmander?" Ferdinand said. Edelgard gave him a glare.

The first box went to Felix. The box had a small sticky note on it.

"Felix, this is for you." Byleth told the blue haired student.

Felix opened the box and saw a gorgeous sword.

"This sword is..." Felix was at a loss for words. It truly was a work of art. Felix read the sticky note.

_'This Sword is called Excalibur! It has such power that it can defeat giant monsters and armies! (Not as good as The Sword of Creator through) It's also unbreakable so don't worry of it breaking!_

_-Adam'_

"Petra for you." Byleth called for the Brigid girl.

"A bracelet?" Petra said, looking over the green bracelet. She put it on her wrist and read the note by Adam.

_'Hiya, Petra! I got this sword for you! It's called Kusanagi, or The Grass Sword! It is light as a feather and hard as diamond! It also could wrap about your hand as a bracelet. Just think about defending yourself and the sword will revert into a blade._

_-Adam'_

Petra thought of the sword and it morphed into a sword.

"I love this gift!" Petra exclaimed with happiness. She was testing the Grass Sword.

"Hey Brigid! Let's go test these swords." Felix told Petra.

"Yes! I will race you to the field." Petra ran out, with Felix running after her.

"Come back in a hour! We still have class!" Byleth called out to them. He went back to the notebook and saw another message.

_'Pretty lackluster compared to the others, but here are some Every Flavor Beans._

_-Adam'_

"Beans?" Byleth said, giving the big box of jellybeans to Raphael.

"Remember to thank him Teach, that last note made it seem he was disappointed of his gift he gave us." Claude said.

"Yeah, He has already given us a lot, he shouldn't feel obligated to give us all huge gifts at once." Ingrid said.

Byleth nodded. "Ashe, can you take the Health charts to Manuela?"

Ashe nodded.

"Say these beans are all different covered." Sylvain said.

"This violet bean looks good..." Lorenz tried it and then spits it out. "ugh, it takes like Plum!"

**Outside the Class.**

Flayn sneaked around, looking at the student's classroom.

_'Who should I question...'_ Flayn thought.

Flayn saw a innocent looking Ashe carrying a few papers. She ran up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Flayn asked sweetly.

"Oh, I'm going to take these papers to Miss Manuela, they're health charts." Ashe answered with a smile.

"Uh-huh..." Flayn inspected Ashe, up and down. She looked at Ashe's hat.

"Is there something odd with me?" Ashe asked the green-haired girl.

"Cool Hat, where did you get it?" Flayn demanded an answer.

"Oh! uh, I got it imported from Brigid..." Ashe grew nervously.

"uh-huh" Flayn narrowed her eyes. "Is it true that the students have weird creatures in their care?"

"Y-yeah, they were imported from a faraway country..."

"And they can spit fireballs and water balls?"

"I- uh, we you, see, um... I gotta get these too Manuela before 'I'm late!" Ashe ran.

"Wha- Come back here!" Flayn ran after him.

Seteth saw Ashe and Flayn running and went to stop them.

"Flayn! Stop!"

Flayn stopped, but Ashe didn't and managed to escape.

"Yes, brother?" Flayn asked sweetly but was angry when she was so close to getting Ashe. She was huffing from the running.

"Oh Flayn," Seteth looked disappointed. "Maybe it's my fault but..."

"What, dear brother?" Flayn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I know your confused for the moment, but i'll explain. You are entering a age when you want to be with the boys..." Seteth started.

Flayn learned about the birds and the bee's that day.

* * *

**AN: I realized from writing this chapter that some future chapters might be plain, as I little information about the characters. some people have requested All-Might vs Might Gai. i'll try to get that done, but I already had two planned, so it won't be close to being released.**

**I decided to start giving gifts to the students in a slow manner. I planned to give lightsabers, but it would have been to Overpowered.**

**Another thing I noticed is I gotta advance the plot of the game, so in a few more chapter I am going to enter Chapter 5 Mission.**


	6. Double Ice Fight (Mitsuru vs Weiss)

**AN: I don't own anything :P ****Sorry for the long wait! I am busy with schooling(Calculus lol) and had hardly any time typing the next chapter! I also went back and fixed a few chapters grammer and stuff.**

**Roosterteeth owns RWBY.**

**Atlus owns Persona 3.**

**btw if you haven't played Persona 3, then I recommended you play it! It's a great game! Though if you have played Persona 5 already, then going back for 3 will take some time getting used too. I added some Extra comments to give my headcanon, opinions, or facts about the analysis. They are marked like this- (Extra: **Example**)**

**Heavy spoilers of Three Houses, Persona 3, and RWBY. Especially for the Black Eagle Route and Persona 3!**

* * *

**One days after the last episode.**

**Edelgard's Room.**

Edelgard was currently in a fued with the some of the Black Eagles students.

"Come on! You had Charmander since we got him." Caspar told the princess. "I wanna have him attack some training dummies."

"I'm sure, Lady Edelgard has far more better teachings to show Charmander than simple attacking commands." Hubert defended Edelgard.

"Come Edel, you haven't let poor Charmander out of your sight." Dorothea disapproved.

"Precisely, it's not fair that you keep him when it was given to us as a gift by Sir Adam." Ferdinand added.

"That's Because Charmander is my responsibility as the House Leader, so I must have him by my side at all times." Edelgard argued. She refused to let anyone hold Charmanders pokeball.

"Still is not right! I would enjoy time with Charmander." Even Petra was against Edelgard.

"No!" Edelgard retorted.

Edelgard and Hubert barricaded themselves inside Edelgards' room. They waited for class to resume for them to go out into the open.

Poor Charmander was in the middle of all this. He looked awkwardly at the arguing students.

**Garage Monastery Fishing Pond.**

Ashe and Annette were fishing for fishes for lunch to make. They also brought Froakie with them to train new moves.

"Let's hope Flayn doesn't come out to fish today." Annette told the ash hair student.

"Yeah! The other day she chased after me!" Ashe shook with fear. "I didn't think I was going to be to escape her!"

"Fro?" froakie was testing out new moves on the other side of the pond. He blew out a water ring and when they collided on the pond, it created small explosion.

"Wow!" Ashe yelped in surprise of the sudden explosions.

"Nice job!" Annette cheered for the water pokemon.

"I wonder what that move was called." Ashe pondered. "Water Ring?"

**Library**

"So boring!" Leonie whined.

Leonie was dragged to the Library, with Ignatz and Lysithea. This was her only chance to be with Ralts, but she was out voted by the two smaller students on what they could do together.

"This is important, we gotta have help Ralts get stronger." Lysithea scolded.

"The logic is still questionable." Ignatz told the short girl.

"My logic makes perfect sense! Psychic is the mind! Mind is the same as intelligence. The more Ralts learn, the more stronger he will get!" Lysithea explained her logic to the two.

"We can just learn it muscle memory or something with physical training!" Leonie told Lysithea.

Ignatz was with ralts and showing him art books. Ralts laughed at the wonderful pictures.

**Greg Mach Monastery Training Grounds.**

"Argh!" Another Knight of Serios fell.

"These swords great!" Felix exclaimed. He was in a fighting position.

"Yes! We have yet to get pulled to the ground." Petra agreed. She was covering his back.

The two students were training with the Knights of Seiros and were so far unbeatable with their combined teamwork.

Jerry strolled through the courtyard. He saw all the tired soldiers on the benches with bandages. "What is going on here?"

Captain Jeralt was also accompanying him. The Duo students hadn't noticed them.

A beat-upped knight told the sword instructor. "These two had been dominating the entire swords knights in spars. Their new swords are incredible!"

"They do look amazing." Captain Jeralt commented, looking at Excalibur and The Grass Sword.

"We know! Those two told us the swords were imported from a faraway country!" The Knight answered.

The three saw as the Sword Duo knocked down 4 more knights. Felix was about to continue until he saw Jeralt and Jerry there.

"You!" Felix exclaimed.

"Me?" Jeralt was confused.

"He means me Jeralt." Jerry said.

"I want a rematch!" Felix asked.

"Again? I don't want to send you to the infirmary again." Jerry told the blue haired. "But i'll grant you the rematch."

Jerry pulled out his sorod and made his way to the center field.

"Are you okay with the idea Felix?" Petra asked her sword partner.

"I've got this. i won't let anyone humiliate me a second time." Felix declared.

A week ago, Felix had a match with Jerry. Jerry pummeled him and sent him to Manuela. What really made it humiliating for Felix, was that Dimitri and Dedeu watched the fight.

Petra and Jeralt sat down on nearby bench.

"You'll find that my skill has doubled since the last time we met Jerry." Felix told the instructor.

"Good, twice the pride double the fall." Jerry smirked.

Felix slowly charged, but was blocked by Jerry. Felix pressed his attacks with a more aggressive fighting technique, but to no avail against Jerry's defenses. Jerry went for the offensive and used a lew sweep to knocked down the student. Felix got back up from being knocked down. He went at it again, but was met with a kick to the chest.

"He seems very...determined." Jeralt complimented.

"I hope Felix is not to much in pain for the infirmary again." Petra asked worriedly.

"Argh!" Felix cried out when he was headbutted in the face. Felix fell on the floor clutching his bleeding nose.

"Learn this Felix, you may have a extraordinary sword, but no amount of expensive swords will ever match to skill." Jerry told the blue haired student.

The Duo went to the infirmary and with a easy magic spell, Felix was okay to go back to class.

* * *

The Class got together and watched the next fight.

Some of the Black Eagle students stared at Edelgard. Edelgard ignored them and protected her pokeball.

_Boomstick: They're as cold as ice~ They're willing to sacrifice~_

**Wiz: Today, we're putting together two queens of ice, born into powerful, if troubled, families.**

_Boomstick: Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and member of the huntress team RWBY._

Picture of Weiss (Volume 1-3) is shown.

"Wow she has white hair!" Dorothea exclaimed.

"She's kinda cute." Sylvain smiled.

"I wonder if her hair color is genetic." Edelgard frowned. Lysithea also thought of that.

**Wiz: And Mitsuru Kirijo, heiress to the Kirijo Group and member of the Persona-wielding SEES.**

Picture of Mitsuru (Persona 4 Arena) appears.

"So gorgeous." Lorenz and Dimitri said at the same time.

"Pretty." Dedue said with a slight blush on his face.

"Yeah..." Ashe blushed too.

Some other boys were also blushing, with some of the girls looking annoyed at them.

_Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick_.

**Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.**

Wiz and Boomstick appear for the first time.

"So that's what they look like." Hilda said.

"Honestly, I am not surprised that's what they look like." Dorothea said.

"Yeah, the personalities were easy to make a guess of their appearance." Hubert agreed.

**Wiz: The world of Remnant is known for many things. The vicious creatures called Grimm, the Hunters and Huntresses committed to fighting them,-**

Scene the Season 2, Grimm attacking Yatsuhashi

"So that's a grimm." Claude examined the shadow monster.

"Seeing one of those things at night would be terrifying." Ignatz shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, the only part of it that isn't black are it's bones and its eye." Sylvain pointed out the grimms glowing eyes.

Wiz:** -and the Schnee Family.**

Schnee family photo.

"A family?" Ferdinand and Lorenz became interested.

"They certainly look like a happy bunch." Linhardt observed the photo.

"I'm gonna guess the dad is the one married into the family." Claude pointed out.

"Geez, what was the clue?" Lysithea deadpanned.

_Boomstick: Yeah, they're kinda like royalty, and their princess is Weiss Schnee._

"Fascinating." Lorenz smiled. "Royalty from other worlds. It would be welcoming to learn from about these other families."

"Agreed Lorenz!" Ferdinand agreed.

'_Oh No_!' Some of the students groaned in their mind at the two noble duo unintentionally brag about their statues.

_Boomstick: As the heiress to the Family Company, she grew up in a pretty cold home. Pun intended._

Some of the students groaned at the pun.

"I know it's supposed to be sad, but that terrible joke change the mood." Hubert shook his head.

* * *

**-Full Name: Weiss Schnee**

**-Height: 160 cm | 5'3**

**-Schnee Dust company ****Heiress**

**-Left-Handed**

**-Member of Team RWBY**

**-Inspired by Snow White**

**-Nicknames: Ice Queen, Snow Angel, Princess**

* * *

**Wiz: The Schnee Family expected a lot from Weiss. It was considered essential that she live up to their highly influential name.**

"Agreed! A Noble must stand and be a beacon for the common folk look up to." Ferdinand spoke with enthusiasm.

"Yeah Ferdie." Dorothea grumbled at his enthusiasm.

_Boomstick: Too bad for them, she had her own plans!_

**Wiz: Rejecting her father's wishes to remain at home, Weiss left to attend Beacon Academy and train to become a huntress, literally putting the W in Team RWBY. Within just a year, Weiss established her own name by herself, saving the kingdom on more than one occasion, and doing so with her trusty blade, Myrtenaster.**

"Wow! That's gotta be a hectic year for her to save a entire kingdom." Raphael said.

"I'm interested in the set up for their groups." Hubert said. "It seems they are in groups of 4."

"Four seems fine, but having battalions is better." Edelgard said.

* * *

**-Multi-Action Rapier**

**-Blade length- 91cm| 3 feet**

**-Six-slot Dust Chamber**

**-Dust:**

Fire

Wind

Hard-Light

Lightning

Gravity

* * *

_Boomstick: And that's my cue! Merc-nasty here is a multi-action rapier with a 3-foot long blade. But guess what? It's also a gun! Instead of a plain-old cross guard, it's got a six slot revolver-style chamber that Weiss fills with bullets colored like the rainbow._

"So it shoots bullets and is a sword?" Hilda tried to understand.

"Their tech could be advance to fit a something that big into a sword." Linhardt said.

**Wiz: Well, they're not exactly bullets. They are vials of Dust, which she can fire to enhance her weapon and skills. Ironically, the Schnee Dust Company is by far, one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust.**

"Dust?" Caspar asked.

"Maybe they mean something else?" Lysithea said.

"And her family export it." Dorothea said. "She probably has a ton of money laying around."

"and I thought they meant the dust under my bed." Raphael laughed.

_Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait. They sell dust? I got a ton of that sh*t coverin' in the bookshelf in my trailer. I can sell it and finally have enough money to buy... a second bookshelf! Dust farm, here I come!_

"A profitable business." Claude agreed.

Edelgard rolled her eyes. "That is until price drops due to the amount."

"He has a bookshelf?" Ignatz asked.

"Probably has trinkets than books." Lysithea rolled her eyes.

**Wiz: No, not that kind of dust. In the World of Remnant, Dust is an energy source often used to fuel vehicles, androids and weapons. Wait, you have books?**

"So their dust is energy." Linhardt noted.

"Seems even Wiz is surprised at Boomsticks bookshelf." Mercedes giggled.

_Boomstick: When did I say anything about books?_

"Of Coarse." Lysithea deadpanned.

**Wiz: Well, long story short, there are four types of Dust: Air, Lightning, Fire and Water.**

"What about Earth?" Dedue asked.

"Or Dark?" Petra also added.

"Odd." Dorothea said.

"If they export it, then it must be farmed from the ground." Linhardt explained. "That could explain the lack of certain elements."

_Boomstick: And Weiss likes to mix water and air together for her favorite: Ice Dust._

Yang: And that is why they call you the "Ice Queen".

"Is it really surprising she focuses on ice?" Claude said.

**Wiz: She can also attack with fire, launch a windstorm, block attacks with barriers and many, many other techniques. Needless to say, Myrtenaster is a surprisingly versatile weapon.**

"It is!" Petra exclaimed. "Like magic put with a sword."

"Doesn't a merchant sell those kind of weapons?" Kingrid asked ashe.

"I believe so, but the prices are sometimes triple or more for them." Ashe replied.

_Boomstick: She also uses Dust to boost her Semblance, which is basically her X-Men superpower. Weiss got her's from her family line and can do bunch of stuff with it._

"Similar to a Crest perhaps." Ferdinand referred to Semblances.

"It is passed through so family, so it pretty much is." Sylvain said.

**Wiz: She can make Glyphs on surfaces or in the air, each with a different color denoting its ability. Black Glyphs hold things in place, while white ones propel things forward. Also, by infusing Glyphs with Dust, she can manipulate their effects. For example, a touch of lightning Dust lets her dilate time, dramatically increasing her speed.**

"Wow." Lysithea awed. "That's one powerful semblance."

"And thats genetic too." Linhardt said. "It must be extremely valuable in their world if it carries all those effects."

* * *

**-Glyphs**

Propulsion

Gravity

Time Dilation

**-Summons**

Boarbatusk

Queen Lancer

**Arma Gigas**

-Powered by Aura

* * *

_Boomstick: Or even better, she can use the Glyphs to summon monsters to aid her in battle. Beastmaster style! Like this crazy boar, a giant killer wasp and the Arma Gigas._

**Wiz: Which literally translates to "Giant Armor" in Latin. So... fitting.**

_Boomstick: Damn, just imagine how great her family could be if they all didn't hate each other. Unlimited Dust, giant bodyguards you can summon anytime, and they'd never be stuck with warm beer._

"He's right." Sylvain said. "Most nobles would try to make as much children to pass on crests."

**Wiz: Unfortunately the Schnee family does suffer from some rocky relationships. With the exception of Weiss and her older sister, Winter.**

_Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait, go back! Is her dad Colonel Sanders?!_

**Wiz: I guess there's a certain resemblance.**

_Boomstick: KFC... KFSchnee!? No wonder they're so rich!_

Boomstick pulls out a chicken drumstick and starts eating

**Wiz: Where did you get that chicken?**

_Boomstick: What? You don't carry pocket chicken?_

"Pocket Chicken... That might be a great idea." Raphael said, rubbing his chin.

"No!" Some of the students exclaimed.

"I'm joking!" Raphael said

**Wiz: So back on topic, Weiss has a very powerful and versatile ability and like most Semblances, it's powered by her Aura.**

Popup: She can summons creatures she has previously slain in battle. Specifically those which hold particular importance to her personal growth. while her sister can summon multiples of a single creature, Weiss hasn't shown this capability yet.

"Lack of training perhaps?" Edelgard referred to her lack of multiple summons.

"Maybe, but age could also be a factor." Ignatz replied.

_Boomstick: Which is like an invisible shield around her body. She's basically unkillable while it's up._

**Wiz: Though the Aura itself isn't indestructible. It can be depleted after taking a lot of damage and needs time to restore itself. Without it, she cannot use her Semblance and she's much more vulnerable.**

* * *

**-Arma Gigas cut up a Paladin**

**-Nearly toppled a ****colossus**

**-Dodged a Sound Attack**

**-Hit a Pillar with 39.7 joules**

**-Survived a train crash**

**-Created 2,082 tons of ice**

**-Defeated Arma Gigas, Queen Lancer; Team FNKI**

* * *

_Boomstick: But that Aura is pretty freakin' tough. It was just enough to take a full on hit from a geyser of lava._

"Lava?!" Annette gasped.

"How can someone name after Ice be able to to get hit by lava?" Claude facepalmed.

**Wiz: Lava can reach temperatures of 1.200 degrees Celsius, enough to melt iron. And during a food fight of all things, she was thrown into a pillar so hard, it was obliterated.**

_Boomstick: Hey Wiz, I've been in a few food fights in my time and... that shit gets intense. And that one's tame by comparison._

"Oh Really?" Dorothea said.

"A food fight?" Claude was curious.

"What kind of people would play with their food like that?" Lysithea looked unimpressed, but slightly envy at the thought of throwing food.

**Wiz: But greatest of all: With a combination of Ice and her Aura, she survived riding a top of a speeding train crashing through concrete. By measuring the diameter of the resulting hole and applying the values of fragmentation, this means Weiss survived an impact equal to over 7 tons of TNT.**

"I'm sure we can survive that too." Ferdinand said nonchalantly. "I did manage to go through a wall of wood before."

"Oh? Care to test it out Ferdie?" Dorothea asked politely.

"By all means, allow me to grab my armor of coarse." Ferdinand agreed.

_Boomstick: But it's not just Weiss that's tough. Her Glyphs are strong enough to catapult the Arma Gigas. And with her ice powers, she's knocked around a giant mech built for fighting Godzilla-sized Grimm._

Scene of Weiss freezing Armas Gigas hand.

"Such machinery!" Edelgard softly gasped at the giant mech.

"It's big, but if Weiss can knock it around it make seem less impressive." Claude said.

**Wiz: Compared to the height of her teammate nearby, it appears she created over 2,000 metric tons of ice. Obviously that much ice doesn't fit into two vials of Dust. She's likely using the ocean as a base to insert fusion energy and vaporization energy on the nitrogen in the air; thereby freezing it like so. At most, this would require over 900 billions joules of energy, equivalent to detonating around 230 tons of TNT.**

_Boomstick: Wow, no wonder she can push that big old robot around. Plus, Weiss can also move super quick, dodging missiles and even hitting bullets out of the air. Isn't she like only 5'2? How the hell does she do all that!_

"Boomstick is right." Linhardt started, "I'm also surprised that someone so short has those capabilities. We all know that short people are far less weaker physically."

Caspar, Lysithea, and Edelgard stared at Linhardt with anger.

**Wiz: And with Time Dilation, she can stay nearly untouchable while taking out her opponents in the blink of an eye.**

Popup: In the manga, Weiss has some greater feats, such as using Glyphs to pull meteors from space! These feats are unsupported by primary canon or stem from non-canon gags.

_Boomstick: Like that old saying: "Float like an innertube on a lazy river and sting like your pee in the morning"._

"That doesn't seem healthy..." Mercedes looked concerned.

"It sounds painful to be honest." Dimitri said.

**Wiz: Please go to a doctor. Throughout her journey, Weiss has overcome all sorts of dangers. But her most difficult task may have been the moment her father cut her out of the family, leaving her financially broke and dismissed from her birthright.**

Sylvain frowned at that.

"I wonder what caused him to go take dramatically actions." Lorenz frowned.

_Boomstick: Aw, boo hoo, no more allowance. Still, she powered through and made a name for herself as a huntress. With the RWBY team at her back, I think she's found the family she truly belongs to._

"That's true, no amount of money could buy you family." Dorothea said.

Weiss: I'm more than a name.

"I like her." Ferdinand said. "I believe I will vote for her depending on their opponent."

"she seems fine, through her name is easy to joke about." Claude said.

**Wiz: In the early 2000s, you'd be hard-pressed to find someone in Japan who didn't know of the Kirijo Group, a global conglomerate involved in nearly every aspect of daily life. And the heiress to this impressive company was a young girl named Mitsuru Kirijo.**

* * *

**-Full Name: Mitsuru Kirijo**

**-Height: 166 cm or 5'5**

**-Kirijo Group Heiress**

**-Birthday: May 8 (Age 17-18 in Persona 3; Age 20 in Persona 4 Arena)**

**-Leader of S.E.E.S.**

**-Founder of the Shadow Operatives**

**-Likes the Marin Karin spell...** **(**Extra: They're not joking about this by the way.**)**

* * *

_Boomstick: But unknown to her, the family company was into some pretty sketchy stuff. Her grandpa started experimenting with some sort of mental world called the Mind Place._

"How saddening, it's important for a heiress to be taught everything." Edelgard frowned.

"Mind place?" Linhardt got up interested in such a thing.

**Wiz: Or more officially, the Collective Unconscious, a realm connected to every living being's sub-conscious mind. And within the Collective Unconscious dwells Shadows, fragments of human psyche which often appear as malicious monsters.**

-A scene with Shadows is shown. Pyro Jack, Lilith, Beelzebub and Thor are shown as examples.

"So humans, like us, made those with our heads?" Caspar tried to understand.

"Yes, we don't make them intentionally, but more like malicious intent in our minds." Lysithea explained.

"O-oh no! I'm going to have nightmares of them now." Bernadetta whimpered of the thought of making those in her head.

_Boomstick: They're basically demons._

**Wiz: Kind of. However, there is another sort more directly integrated with the minds of individual people, effectively becoming their Shadow Selves.**

_Boomstick: So, some of them are demons who want to kill you, and some of them are demons that are part of your brain?_

**Wiz: Eh, close enough.**

"So my assessment is correct." Lysithea smirked at her proudness.

"Not even close Lysithea." Claude deadpanned.

_Boomstick: Well, Gramps tried to get the Shadows himself, but as anyone who tries to summon demons will tell ya, don't... don't do that. Trust me. It never works out. And when it does... it doesn't._

"Yeah, I heard some group tried to summon some death god, but it backfired and killed them all!" Hilda brought up a rumor.

"I heard of that too! Apparently this cult is still trying to bring that death god." Ingrid added. "They move between Kingdom and alliance territory to escape soldiers."

"The things people do for power." Dimitri sighed. "Honestly! Summoning a Death god."

**Wiz: Chaos Incarnate erupted. The resulting explosion from his experiment released the Shadows into reality to prey on an unsuspecting populous. And unveiled the Tartarus, a citadel between worlds. The Earth was drastically changed with a new Dark Hour, an extra hour of time occurring at midnight.**

"A hour new hour was made by one man's mistake." Edelgard frowned at that.

"Just shows how greed for power could create disastrous results." Dimitri told her.

Tartarus is shown.

"That tower is huge!" Ingrid said.

"Wiz wasn't kidding about the size." Caspar gaped.

"It looks like it could make it into the heavens." Mercedes looked with awe.

"With it being structured like that, i'm surprised it just doesn't topple." Hubert commented on the odd structure.

_Boomstick: Most folks didn't notice, though. The world basically freezes in time during the Dark Hour, including people. So nobody's gotta pick up a new 25-hour clock, cuz' when the hour runs up, everything continues like nothing happened. It's like getting an extra hour of secret sleep._

"A extra hour of sleep sounds nice." Linhardt smiled.

**Wiz: But some people are able to operate during this hour, including Mitsuru, which she decided to take full advantage of.**

Scene of Minato/Makoto, Yukari, and Junpei is shown talking to Mitsuru.

"Huh, so those other three are able to recognize the extra hour." Edelgard noted.

_Boomstick: Yeah, she felt pretty guilty about her family basically ruining everything and sending hundreds of murder-monsters into the world. So, she swore to fix her grandpappy's mess!_

"Like a true noble!" Lorenz exclaimed, as he had a full smile on his face. "One must take up the responsibility of the previous generation."

"Wow, it's rare for Lorenz to say something that loud." Hilda teased at Lorenz sudden excitement.

"It is out of character for him." Ignatz agreed.

Lorenz coughed and regained his composure.

* * *

**-Rapier**

**-Persona: Artemisia**

Retractable Ice Whip

Grants immunity to Ice

Grants Analysis and Clairvoyance powers

Grants Telepathic communication

**-Spells**

Bufudyne (Heavy Ice Attack)

Diaraham (Full Heal Magic)

Marin Karin (Charms Enemies) (Extra: I learned that this attack has a 25% chance of hitting. If you haven't played Persona 3, Death Battle isn't kidding when they say that Mitsuru really uses this attack alot and it never hits!)

Megidolaon (Severe Almighty Damage to all Foes)

Niflheim (Severe Ice attack)

Tentarafoo (Inflicts Confusion)

Spirit Drain (Drains enemy SP/MP/Energy)

Vorpal Blade (Heavy Slash Attacks to all foes)

Angelic Grace? (Double evasion of Magic attack?) **(**Extra: The wiki says that Mitsuru has this skill during The Answer.**)**

* * *

_Boomstick: Hey Wiz, how can normal things like Rapiers and Bats work on shadows, but bullets don't?_

**Wiz: They all do. There has been scene when a gun has been useless against a shadow, but it's because of the rules. When a non-persona user tries to attack a shadow, any weapon is ineffective. However, when a Persona user grabs a weapon, then somehow it becomes effective on shadows.**

"So these Persona gain special properties to the user and their weapons." Linhardt noted.

"Like Magic swords!" Ashe compared. "Some of our swords could make you able to sue magic"

"Really?" Byleth took note to use for alter class.

**Wiz: And while she's certainly skilled with a rapier thanks to her time in Fencing Club, a single sword would never be enough to combat the hordes of Shadows. Luckily, her first experience with the Dark Hour helped her out in this regard.**

_Boomstick: That's one way to put it. She and her dad were almost murdered by spooooky Shadows!_

"How gross of Boomstick to say such a thing in a joking manner." Ferdinand commented on Boomsticks joke.

"The more we watch, the more boomsticks comments turn vile." Dorothea agreed for once with Ferdinand.

**Wiz: But this event also led to an awakening. With the threat of death itself near seconds away, Mitsuru dug deep within and found a new weapon, her Shadow Self.**

* * *

**Flashback Scene of a young Mitsuru, her father (**Takeharu Kirijo**), a Scientist (**Extra: i'm willing to argue that this unnamed scientist is Shuji Ikutsuki**), and a couple guards entering Tartarus.**

**Guard 1: **So this is interior of Tartarus. This is the second time anyone has been in here without special equipment.

"It looks like a underground church." Marianne said.

"Or a weird walled castle!" Caspar said.

**Guard turned to Takeharu.**

**Guard 1: **Are you okay bringing your daughter?

**Mitsuru: **I don't mind. I requested to come along.

"I like her." Edelgard smiled.

**Takeharu: **You heard her.

Claude snickered at the guard.

"Remind me of my father somewhat." Hilda said.

**Guard 1: **I see. I'm sorry to have spoken out of term, sir.

**Guard 2 fell and transformed into a shadow(**Extra: let' say into a Slime**).**

"-gasp- What happened to him!" Mercedes gasped.

"Ew, that thing is gross." Hilda gagged at the slime.

**The guards began to shoot the shadow, but to no avail. The Shadow made its way to Mitsuru's father, but not before taking out one of the guards nearby.**

**Mitsuru took charge and went to protect her father from the shadow. She stood her ground and let out a unknown blast of energy. The shadow was defeated and Mitsuru layed on the ground, too tired to get up.**

"Such bravery!" Ingrid gasped at Mitsuru's actions.

"They do say that when one wants to protect someone in a single moment, they gain ten times more power than their body naturally produces." Linhardt remembered. "Maybe that's how she awakened her persona."

**Scientist: **Did you see that! Such Power! It's a Persona! I was right! Persona-Users do exist!

**Takeharu held Mitsuru. The scientist ran in front of Mitsuru. Mitsuru turned to her father.**

**Mitsuru:** Father, i'm glad your safe.

**Scientist: **That was wonderful, Lady Mitsuru! A beautiful expression of your natural potential! At last our future seems bright!

**Takeharu turned to glare at the scientist.**

**Takeharu**: Why are you so happy!? Now... Mitsuru can never escape from the destiny of atonement. She'll spend her life bound to our cursed legacy, when she'll be finding her own way. What's so bright about that...?

"He is right." Dimitri understood Takeharu.

"I feel for Takeharu..." Marianne muttered.

**The scientist looked down in shame. Mitsuru struggled to stay awake.**

**Mitsuru**: Don't worry, father... I chose this for myself...I'll protect you father...

"Poor girl." Edelgard sympathize with Edelgard wish to protect her father.

"Yeah, I'm sure some of us would protect our parents." Raphael agreed.

**Takeharu**: Mitsuru...

* * *

_Boomstick: And that's how she became a Person user._

**Wiz: "Persona" user.**

_Boomstick: Yeah, that's what I said._

"Poor listening skills ." Byleth sighed at Boomstick.

**Wiz: Thanks to this fateful night, Mitsuru can summon a manifestation of her personality known as a Persona. This was Penthesilea, who would eventually evolve into her ultimate form, Artemisia. Named after the ****Greek queen of the ancient Greek city-state of Halicarnassus.**

_Boomstick: Artie is the best non-imaginary friend you could ask for. She's got all sorts of powerful ice spells, she can heal Mitsuru's wounds, she can drain someone's energy and add it to Mitsuru's own, and she can blow people up with Mega-dil-uh-um... it's a big purple kaboom that ignores Special Defenses. Anyway, and to top it all off, she's got a kinky ice whip._

**A whip sound effect is heard.**

"Epp!" Bernadetta jumped with shock.

"A woman with a whip..." Sylvain grinned.

Ingrid brought up her spear.

"I'm kidding!" Sylvain exclaimed, raising is hands in defense.

**Wiz: While Artemisia cannot be really killed, she does have her limits. When a Persona is overtaxed or takes too much damage, it becomes broken and unusable for a short time.**

"I doubt any of your weapons could even damage a Persona." Ignatz said.

"Our magic might work." Hubert pointed out.

Popup: Damage to the Persona does not physically injure the user. Rather, it causes a strain on their stamina and severe mental pain. Also , it's worth noting Personas are resistant to most conventional forms of attacks.

"So it's a job for us then if persona user appears." Lysithea declared with pride.

"Well said." Hubert agreed.

_Boomstick: And since Artemisia is technically part of Mitsuru's mind, when the Persona gets hurt, so does she._

"-Shudders- I wonder if the pain feels like a headache." Dorothea said.

"Or worse! A migraine!" Edelgard also shuddered at the thought.

**Wiz: But this connection also grants Mitsuru her own set of special powers. She's physically superior to most others. She can also sense the locations of people and layouts of buildings through analytical clairvoyance.**

"Recon, eh." Claude was impressed.

"Actually her persona might be even better." Dimitri said. "She could automatically find people, and not have to waste time looking through every room or tree."

**Wiz: She's also immune to ice and the cold, so I'm not really sure why she needs that giant fur coat.**

"Wow! I'm jealous of that." Leonie said with envy "I hate the freezing cold."

"Agreed. I just wanna sleep under my covers when the temperatures not to my liking." Linhardt said.

_Boomstick: Everyone needs a good fur coat, Wiz. C'mon._

**Wiz: I guess. It is a pretty nice coat.**

"It does looks soft." Bernadetta said. "I could hide in it."

"Very comfortable too." Lorenz added. "Seems made f the finest designers."

"I enjoy the color." Edelgard added, added.

**Wiz: Anyway, Mitsuru wasn't going into battle alone. She gathered a team of Persona users to form the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad or SEES, which is much easier to say. The team set out to explore Tartarus, combat the shadows, and put an end to the Dark Hour, while also scoring some extra credit because it was technically an after-school club.**

_Boomstick: Japanese schools are way more hardcore than ours._

"We do that too!" Ferdinand compared. "We have classes and go on missions every month or so."

"Yeah, and smaller schools don't go to missions." Annette said.

"We should name our class something cool too!" Caspar suggested.

**Wiz: However during her mission to stop the shadows and end the Dark Hour, tragedy and betrayal struck at the end. Her Father was killed by their chairman in a act to lure the students into the Dark Hour and eliminating them himself. The Chairman revealed that he led S.E.E.S. to cause more harm by destroying the special shadows that kept the Dark Hour in control throughout the school year.**

"So she all that happened to her in one day?" Dimitri frowned.

"The chairman must have been really good at hiding his true intentions." Ignatz said solemnly.

_Boomstick: It's always at the end._

**Wiz: Mitsuru was in a state of depression and almost gave up if not for Yukari.**

"It's nice of her to have friends to help her through that ordeal." Mercedes said.

* * *

**Mitsuru was looking over riverbank. Yukari came into view and went towards Mitsuru.**

**Yukari**: We should probably head back. We don't want to miss curfew.

**Yukari went closer and stood next to Mitsuru.**

**Yukari**: The later is gets, the more crowded Shijou becomes.

**Mitsuru**: Why are you still concerned about me? Our days of fight together are over. We have no common goal to fight for, no enemies to defeat... no reason to be friends.

"It's almost she lost her entire identity." Marianne said.

**Yukari**: ... That's not true...

**Mitsuru**: We've reached our conclusion... Why should we continue on? Everything I believed in was a lie. And in the end, I failed to...

Edelgard sympathize with her.

**Yukairi**: You failed to what? To protect the most important person in your life? Is that what you're trying to say?

**Mitsuru** **looked at Yukari with shock.**

"You know, the best way to help someone is to tackle the hurt head on." Claude said. "Let all the emotions out in one go."

**Yukari**: You said you were atoning for what the Kirijo Group did in the past, but that's not true. You were only fighting to protect your father.

**Mitsuru got angry.**

**Mitsuru**: That's right. I fought to protect him, and look what happened! My trust for the chairman blinded me, and I fell right into his trap! There was nothing I could do. My father placed the onus of responsibility all upon himself. And ever since the incident, he looked as if he was dead inside. I fought so I could release the shame and guilt that burdened him so!

**Yukari**:...

**Mitsuru**: But my efforts were futile... and now my life is without meaning. Right!?

**Yukari slapped Mitsuru. Mitsuru clutched her cheek.**

**Yukari**: I'm sorry. But, we don't know that for sure yet.

**Mitsuru**:...

**Yukari**: Hey, did you know that I used to live around here? After my dad died, my mom spent all her time throwing herself at random men... I couldn't stand seeing her acting like that, so I used to come out here to the river bank to get away.

"So her father passed to." Linhardt said."That's why she's the one that can understand her."

**Mitsuru**: ...

**Yukari**: My belief in my dad was all I had...

**Mitsuru**: Your father was only doing what he thought was best...

**Yukari**: Yes, but it was still wrong. So he fought to the end to try and make it right again. He never gave up. He believed Shadows were dangerous, and they needed to be stopped, even if it meant losing his life... That's why I fight. I want to eliminate the Dark Hour and fulfill my dad's final wish.

**Mitsuru**: Fulfill his final wish...

**Yukari**: That's all I-no, we, can do. ...Right, Senpai?

**Mitsuru**: Yes... Yes, I agree, Takeba. It's not over yet. Nothing had been decided. We must put an end to this. For the sake of my father... and yours.

**Yukari**: Senpai...

**Mitsuru**: Yukari, will you stand with me until the end?

**Yukari runs back up the river bank.**

**Yukari**: Well, I guess we should go and take a bath together now.

**Mitsuru**: T-Take a bath together?

"It was a sudden request." Lorenz understood Mitsuru's reaction "I would be in sock if a female would ask me out of the blue."

"I don't think any girl would ask you of that Lorenz..." Leonie tried not to laugh.

**Yukari**: Yeah, in the outdoor hot spring back at the hotel. It's really nice. Now that we have everything out in the open, there's nothing left for us to hide!

**Mitsuru**: ...Nothing?

**Yukari**: H-Hey, stop blushing! I didn't mean it like that! Anyways, we should really get going. It's already past curfew.

**Yukari went off-screen. Mitsuru looked up to the sky.**

**Mitsuru**: There is no need to worry, Father... I am not alone. ...And I'll never look back again.

**Penthesilea appears above Mitsuru and changes into another Persona. Penthesilea has given rise to Artemisia! Artemisia disappears. (**Extra: The Path is Open music plays too.**)**

"What a beautiful tune." Mercedes complimented.

"You could feel the emotions of having a new resolution." Edelgard agreed.

**Mitsuru**: ...Please watch over me.

* * *

**Wiz: With that her Persona Penthesilea evolved into Artemisia. And with a team at her back, Mitsuru managed to eventually put a end the the Dark Hour.**

_Boomstick: By the beat crap out of Nyx!_

S.E.E.S is shown fighting Nyx Avatar

"What the ! #! is that!" Caspar and Leonie exclaimed.

"It's a monster!" Bernadetta cried.

"It..Looks..." Claude tried to find some words to describe the Shadow.

"It looks male and female..." Dedue pointed out Nyx's odd appearance.

Dorothea stared at Dedue with confusion. "How can you tell?"

"The face is male, but everything else is feminine." Dedue explained casually.

**Wiz: She needed a tool to reliably summon Personas with. And so came the Evoker. Which... might be a little disturbing to some people so... fair warning.**

Popup: While the Evoker is a reliable method to summoning Personas, it is not technically required. Mitsuru is skilled enough to summon Artemesia without one.

_Boomstick: Yeah, it looks just like a gun and that's kind of the point. The idea is to use the gun to create an extremely traumatic experience similar to how Mitsuru first evoked her own Persona._

**Wiz: Specifically, this is accomplished by aiming the thing at your face and pulling the trigger.**

_Boomstick: Yeah, that's definitely not how guns are supposed to work._

"So it's similar to use aiming a bow and arrow to our heads?" Leonie tried to compare it.

"Yes, although it is be close to shoot a head your head." Petra tired to explain.

**Wiz: Questionable concepts aside, Mitsuru and her Persona are an absolute terror on the battlefield.**

Mitsuru is fighting a cut off a canon from a shadow.

"The position of the canon..." Dedue squinted his eyes. "Isn't it seems like a..."

_Boomstick: OH GOD! Did... Did she just cut that thing's dick!?_

All of the guys cringed at the images.

"Maybe we should implement those sort of attacks in our training." Dorothea looked smug at the males reaction.

"N-no!" Ferdinand blurted.

**Wiz: Yes she did, Boomstick. And it was a goddamn cannon.**

_Boomstick: Oh, the horror but also cannon dick..._

* * *

**Feats**

-Sliced up Arcane Justice

-Created 546,882 Kilos of Ice

-Dodged gunfire from Aigis

-Survived an exploding bridge

-Damaged Erebus, a building sized demon

-Battled Chronos, the god of time and death

-Defeated Naoto, Nyx Avatar, and Strega

* * *

**Wiz: Mitsuru is quick enough to dodge gunfire. Heck, another Persona user is even fast enough to outrun a bullet fired by a Magnum.**

"Wow, she's gotta be fast to dodge that." Raphael complimented.

"I wonder how she became that fast." Linhardt pondered.

"The power of good legs." Sylvain said.

_Boomstick: Those usually have a muzzle velocity of over 360 meters per second._

**Wiz: And Personas can move even faster. Naoto's could react to and catch an arrow in milliseconds, and Mitsuru has defeated her in battle. (**Extra: I think they mistaked Minato/Makoto for Naoto lol. The manga page they show is not Naoto, but Minato/Makoto catching the arrow.**)**

_Boomstick: But hey, how about that time Mitsuru and her whole team survived an explosion that totally wrecked this whole bridge?_

The bridge scene is shown. S.E.E.S is shown to survive the blast.

"How did she, or any of them, survive that." Ferdinand frowned. "I assumed persona users are normally human." **(**Extra: Yeah! users can survive explosions, but a gun is a instant kill?**)**

"Maybe she got lucky?" Ignatz tried to answer.

_Boomstick brings out his chart of explosions sizes._

_Boomstick: Now uh, in my humble opinion, usin' my very own handcrafted munitions measurement chart, I'd say this blast falls somewhere in the range of "Oh Shit, We're Dead"._

"I doubt boomstick used any really equations." Linhardt commented on the chart.

**Wiz: Interesting, but let's use some real science now.**

_Boomstick: This IS real science! I tested explosions and their real effects on real people just like you would. I'm a real scientist now._

"Please tell me he's joking..." Mercedes frowned. "That's a joke right?"

**Wiz: But that's... Wait, real people? Boomstick... Where are the interns?**

"Once again Boomstick goes lowering the bar." Lysithea said.

"It's getting harder to feel sympathy for Boomstick at all." Dimitri shook his head.

_Boomstick: Uh, I... H-Hey, look I got you that coat that you wanted. (hands him a white fur coat, similar to Mitsuru's own.)_

**Wiz: Ooh, thank you! Oh, it's so soft.**

"Oh Wiz, he got easily distracted." Edelgard sighed at that.

_Boomstick: (whispering) So were the interns... But hey, uh, Wiz, there's one more math thing you gotta do. By working with another Persona user Yukari, Mitsuru helped freeze up this giant creepy puppet monster._

**Wiz: While again taking nitrogen into account as it comprises 70% of air's makeup, we can apply it's required fusion energy and vaporization energy to find this feat would need an energy output equal to 60 kilotons of TNT. Though this can't all be attributed to Mitsuru as she did have help.**

"Hard math." Leonie frowned.

"Yeah! Like was is a TNT?" Annette agreed.

"Perhaps I should request Adam for a book on these types of vocabulary." Byleth asked his students.

"Please do Professor!" Linhardt and Lysithea jumped on that opportunity.

_Boomstick: That's still a hell of a lot of ice. Mitsuru and Artemisia sure make a powerful pair._

**Wiz: And even after successfully ending the Dark Hour and redeeming her family name, Mitsuru continued battling for people everywhere, one Shadow at a time.**

Mitsuru: This appears to be just the beginning.

"You guys know the deal." Sylvain smiled.

Weiss: Ferdinand, Bernadetta, Caspar, Dimitri, Dedue, Ashe, Mercedes, Claude, Marianne

Mitsuru: Edelgard, Hubert, Dorothea, Linhardt, Petra, Ingrid, Sylvain, Annette, Felix, Hilda, Ignatz, Raphael, Leonie, Lysithea, Lorenz

* * *

**The distinctive clashing of duelling blades echo intensely throughout the vast halls and the combatants step into the picture; Weiss Schnee with Myrtenaster defending against Mitsuru Kirijo on the attack with her own rapier.**

"Huh, so they are already fighting?" Ashe was confused. "Usually they have a interaction beforehand."

**The young huntress somersaults away from a slash attack. Once she gained some distance, she charges in with a thrust. But was parried and ducked, as Mitsuru continues her assault with strikes and thrusts that didn't strike their target. Weiss jumps back from another strike via a glyph beneath her and from there, the older heiress began to comment her opponent.**

**Mitsuru: **Such good form. You fight with a sense of ease.

**Weiss: **Thank you, but flattery will get you nowhere.

**The young Schnee conjures a set of glyphs at her feet and used them to propel herself at Mitsuru with another deadly thrust. The SEES founder was knocked off-balance but quickly parries Myrtenaster. During the tense swordplay, Mitsuru spots a brief opening but was instead met by Weiss' counter by Wind Dust, sending her flying backwards with a rough landing. Weiss then uses Ice Dust to send Ice pillars towards Mitsuru as she raises her hand up as the ice dome breaks before Weiss braces herself from the debris before looking at Mitsuru who smiles as she was unharmed due to her immunity to ice attacks.**

"Weiss definitely needs to switch from using her norm attacks." Leonie said.

**Mitsuru: **Fighting me with ice? Ironic, and a waste of time. Artemisia!

**As on command, Artemisia was summoned by her master's side as she swings her whip two times which Weiss blocks them as she summons 4 icicle spears to attack the heiress of the Kirijo Group, but was blocked by Mitsuru's Persona as she struck the Ice Queen three times as the Executioner Queen charged at her only to be blasted with Ice Dust. As Artemisia is behind her, she switches to Fire Dust and blasts the Persona with a slash leaving damage to Mitsuru. The leader of the Shadow Operatives then surrounds Weiss with her ice spears as Weiss dodges by summoning an ice pillar and a Queen Lancer to grab her.**

**Weiss: **Can't touch me, Ice Queen! Huh, so that's what it's like.

Most of the students laughed at that.

**Both warriors' aides collide in mid-air while Weiss launches forward down towards her target, who successfully blocked and toss her right back. However, a glyph saved her and using more glyphs like springboards, the young Schnee family member strikes her foe with blinding speed attacks sending her upwards and unable to fight back. The assault climaxes with another bad landing for Mitsuru via slamming from a high drop.**

**Her Persona, by contrast, stands her ground as the Queen Lancer rushes in to spear its stinger home. But Artemisia was too quick and caught the stinger with no trouble. The giant bug was flung to the floor and finished off with a crack of the whip.**

**Weiss' attention was focused on that battle and that was all Mitsuru needed, to deliver a vicious kick to her head, almost knocking her down. Now ready to move in for the kill, the Executioner Queen leaps into the air and dives down aiming her rapier. A black glyph suddenly halts her attack and traps both sword and user, much to her shock. Weiss takes advantage of this and reintroduces her adversary to the cold, hard floor yet again.**

**Now brimming with revived confidence, the Ice Queen of Remnant decides to bring out her own "big guns".**

"By logic, Armas Gigas should be able to affect personas, as both are spirits like creatures?" Dimitri said.

"I can't believe Weiss took this long to get her giant armor guy out." Caspar said.

**With a yell, she slams her blade down and rising up from the floor, her own summon appears; Arma Gigas, the living suit or armor. It swings its gigantic sword, ready to battle alongside its master. Both teams of summons and heiresses charge at each other. Weiss leaps high above ice spires erupting from below while her partner forces back the Persona with a slash. Both women continue their swordplay while Arma Gigas is focused on Artemisia.**

"Good technique." Felix said.

"It's smart to have her Armas gigas focus on her persona." Edelgard agreed. "Mitsuru can't summon her Evoker."

"Yeah, but Mitsuru's skill doesnt need her to have her evoker." Ignatz said.

**Mitsuru strikes upwards, getting the better of her opponent, before kicking her away for a second.**

**Artemesia also gained the upper hand by coiling her whip around the living armor's leg and hauling it onto its back. With the larger threat down, the masked Persona fires a series of icicles directly at Weiss' back. She spots them coming and flinches. But a giant shadow towers over her and takes the damage.**

**The young woman looks up and sees her loyal friend and bodyguard shielding her from the fatal assault. To her horror, Arma Gigas vanishes into mist. Mitsuru takes this time to speak.**

**Mitsuru: **As annoying as this was, I have to admit, you fought valiantly. But now you'll fall by my own hand!

**Weiss definitely speaks back, refusing to accept defeat.**

**Weiss: **I can do this on my own.

"Poor Weiss, this the end." Edelgard said solemnly.

"Perhaps she has a plan?" Dimitri said.

**Mitsuru: **Artemisia! No mercy!

**As Mitsuru charges at Weiss, Artemisia began to start charging up Megidolaon whereas Weiss uses Time Dilation to quickly get up to Mitsuru in a attempt to stab her but Artemisia unleashes Megidolaon which envelops both heiresses in the explosion. In the aftermath, both Weiss and Mitsuru were seen laying on their fronts as Weiss slowly gets up but her Aura was broken as she looks at Mitsuru as she got up as well.**

**Weiss: **How...

**Weiss then holds her shoulder in pain due to her Aura being shattered before looking at Mitsuru.**

**Weiss: **How strong are you?

**Weiss then pants as she notices the SEES' leader pull out her Evoker as she holds it to the side of her head before looking at and responding to Weiss' question.**

**Mitsuru: **Strong enough.

"Weiss should have gone for the head." Hubert said.

**Mitsuru uses the Evoker and shoots herself in the head, making Artemisia appear again behind her as her wounds get healed with Diarahan. Weiss is shocked and tries to run up to Mitsuru for an attack, but Artemisia uses her whip to send Weiss into the air and freezes her solid before sending her down to Mitsuru, who stabs Weiss, shattering the ice and killing her as she screams in pain. Weiss's body is not seen, but small grey particles and flecks of ice fall to the ground and dissipate as Myrtenaster lands on the ground and breaks in half. Artemisia then bows before disappearing as Mitsuru walks away.**

"Honestly I expected Weiss getting her body frozen and broken into various epices." Linhardt said. "Weiss's death seems tame."

"Not cool, Lin." Dorothea scold.

**KO!**

* * *

_Boomstick: Well, Wiz, glad we got these coats, 'cause that was... cool._

"bruh..." Lysithea muttered unexpectedly. Luckily nobody heard her.

Popup: Granted, Weiss and Mitsuru's base speed were relatively similar, and Mitsuru's status buffing spells could help counter Weiss' time dilation, such as by increasing her own evasion ability.

**Wiz: Weiss was incredibly skilled, her versatility certainly proved a challenge for Mitsuru. And she held a decent advantage in speed thanks to time dilation. Though to be fair, Mitsuru's analytical clairvoyance meant it would have been pretty difficult for Weiss to get the jump on her. Plus, Naoto's Persona had to move around Mach 7 to catch that arrow in such a short amount of time. So Artemisia must be capable of similar speeds.**

"So it was a losing effort." Claude said.

"Yeah, I thought Weiss's time dilation things would get the lead." Caspar said.

_Boomstick: Yeah, but slowin' downtime seems like an instant win move, doesn't it?_

Popup: At face value, some RWBY characters similar to Weiss showcase high Mach speeds, such as dodging natural lightning. Persona characters feature similar cases, such as Junpei's Persona flying out of orbit in seconds.

"Persona's could reach the sky that fast!" Edelgard eyes widen.

**Wiz: In some ways, yes, but we look for who can win the most matches overall. Not just a couple of times out of a thousand possibilities thanks to one good move.**

_Boomstick: Yeah, even though Weiss had plenty of attack options, Mitsuru's defenses were just too strong. Like how she completely canceled Weiss' ice attacks._

Popup: While Mitsuru technically takes extra damage from fire-based attacks, Weiss' fire dust has never been shown to be deadly enough to account for their stat gap. Mitsuru has worn fire-resistant equipment before, nullifying this weakness.

"Poor Weiss, maybe if she focused more on other types of dust." Mercedes said.

"Remember to learn how to use other weapons than your best ones, you never know if you will need a different weapon to beat the enemy." Byleth told his students.

**Wiz: This presented a unique problem for Weiss, who has always been fairly reliant on ice techniques. She was forced to use Dust which she has less experience with.**

_Boomstick: Plus, Weiss and her summons have never dealt damage anywhere close to that "Oh Shit, We're Dead" explosion that Mitsuru survived. By taking the diameter of the blast here and comparing to real-life nukes, then considering how far Mitsuru was from the center of it, she took a hit worth over 21 tons of TNT. Definitely higher than Weiss' 7-ton train feat._

The class was confused with this math.

Popup: While Ryoji didn't intend to kill Mitsuru and her friends with this blast, that doesn't mean it wasn't dangerous. Ryoji was likely aware of their limits and scaled his attack accordingly.

**Wiz: Frankly, Mitsuru's survivability and power output outclassed Weiss. Even if we cut her major ice feat in half since she was aided by Yukari, Mitsuru still output 130 times more energy than Weiss when she attacked that mech.**

_Boomstick: But numbers aren't everything, right?_

"But numbers are important." Lysithea muttered.

**Wiz: Sure, there's always a new way to look at things. For instance, Weiss' arsenal was limited by her Aura and Dust supply, while Mitsuru had no such constraint on her own powers.**

Popup: Weiss had no true counter to Mitsuru's status effect spells. For example, Mitsuru could've used Spirit Drain to sap Weiss' Aura even quicker while empowering herself.

_Boomstick: It takes a long time to restore Aura, and remember, when a Persona gets broken, it can just come back a few seconds later._

"So Mitsuru had every counter to Weiss." Dorothea said.

"I doubt Weiss ever had a chance." Linhardt said.

**Wiz: Which was extremely useful, as Artemisia could heal Mitsuru at anytime, undoing whatever progress Weiss had made.**

_Boomstick: Oh man, what an ice-cold move!_

"Boo!" Leonie had her thumbs down.

Cut to Wiz and Boomstick, now both sporting white fur coats.

**Wiz: While Weiss' speed and versatility put up a good fight, Mitsuru's greater defense, raw power, and more reliable arsenal proved too much for the huntress.**

_Boomstick: She had snow chance._

**Wiz: The winner is Mitsuru Kirijo.**

The students closed their eyes once more, with a purple box appearing in flashing.

**'For Edelgard and Lysithea! For Edelgard a S.E.E.S. Gun and for Lysithea a Myrtenaster. Don't ask how I got any of these -_-. These two are only compatible with you too, cause I did some magic and stuff.'**

Byleth handed the two gifts to the two white haired students.

Edelgard/Lysithea looked at their Gun/Rapier with awe.

"Does this mean we get to have some time with Charmander?" Caspar asked the beaming house leader.

"No!" Edelgard got angry. She put her gun in her coat pocket.

"Professor! Edelgard has not shared Charmander at all, since he have received him from Sir Adam!" Ferdinand told Byleth.

Byleth turned to Edelgard. "Edelgard, share."

Edelgard looked ready to to pummel Ferdinand, but nodded. She gave the pokeball to Caspar though.

"Yes!" Caspar exclaimed. He ran with some of the Black Eagle Students. (That being Dorothea and Ferdinand.)

Edelgard was blushing in embarrassment.

"I didn't know Edelgard was being selfish with Charmander." Annette was smiling.

"How cute." Claude tried not to laugh at the blushing Edelgard.

Edelgard and Hubert glared at the deer boi.

Lysithea swinged her new sword.

"So cool..." Leonie awed.

"It' has great appearance for you." Petra commented.

"Thanks, you guys. I was thinking of learning how to use sword." Lysithea smiled.

"It looks perfect given your size." Felix smirked.

Lysithea gasped in anger."Fine! I challenge you to a duel Felix."

"Hol' up. We still got class." Byleth told the students.

"We can go train! Please!" Lysithea asked the professor.

Byleth sighed at his students innocent faces.

"Fine, but I expect everyone to try using weapons they rarely use." Byleth told everyone.

"Sure, I'll try using a bow." Raphael laughed.

"oh no, I should have left with Dorothea..." Bernadetta uttered.

**Monastery Cafetaria, ****A Few**** hours later.**

Flayn watched as the professor had lunch with Claude and Dimitri. She was banned from the dorms, as Seteth didn't trust her to be around boys and their rooms.

She shuddered when recalling yesterday's events. Never has she been so confused, but she knew she had to continue with her investigation. Thankfully, Flayn had a talk to Rhea about the details in a more less awkward way.

Byleth finished eating and left to go pick up some papers in his class. She followed the professor to his classroom and saw him come out and head to the main church building.

'_My chance_!' Flayn thought.

She sneaked inside Byleth's classroom and pouted when there no odd creatures or any flying backpacks. She looked through every corner and even under the desks. She sighed and sat on the professor's chair. She picked up a notebook and was about to write a apology letter to the professor.

_'Professor, I'm sure you are reading this-'_

**'Wow! I'm a professor now! Thanks Professor! :)'**

Flayn opened her eyes in shock. "What?" Falyn read through the comment, before it disappeared. She wrote more in the notebook.

_'Who is this?'_

**'Um, it's me? you know? Adam?'**

"Adam?" Flayn furrowed her eyebrows. She doesn't know anyone in the monastery named that.

'_My name is Flayn-_'

'**What! Sorry, but unless you're Byleth then please return this Notebook to him!**'

'W_hy!? Who is this_!'

'...'

Flayn growled and put the notebook back. Adam hadn't replied anymore to her. Now she was extremely interested in the classes secrets. She debated to just take the notebook, but left it because she did not want to lose her friendship with the professor. She was definitely going to confront the professor over this when he returned from his mission.

**Rhea's Office**

Byleth was staring at the Archbishop. Seteth was also there to explain the mission.

"Now as you were told a few weeks ago, your mission is this weekend as we have located the thieves, lead by Miakalain."

Byleth passed him a paper with names. "I will bring Edelgard, Dorothea, Petra , Dedue, Sylvain, Felix, Marianne, Raphael, and Leonie."

Seteth raised his brow. "You do know Sylvain is related to this scoundrel? Would it be wise to bring a family member?"

Byleth approved. "Sylvain might be able to convince his brother to give up without lives being lost."

Rhea smiled. "Yes, but do be careful with your students life, Professor. As precaution I will send Gilbert to assist you in this job."

Byleth nodded and made his way to pack up for tomorrow's journey.

Seteth turned to Rhea. "Would it be wise to let the Professor tackle this mission with his students?"

Rhea smiled "Of coarse, The goddess will surely protect him, and I have full confidence with his abilities, as well as the students."

Seteth sighed, but nodded.

"Now about this talk you had with Flayn yesterday..." Rhea frowned.

"Yes? I told her about the way we produce children." Seteth raised his eyebrow.

"...I don't think you had a good understanding on how it works Seteth..." Rhea frowned and tried to explain. "Poor Falyn was confused..."

* * *

**AN: How do you guys feel if I were to change the outcome of a Death Battle? When I planned this fic, I knew I would have to do Superman vs Goku 2, Yang vs Tifa, and Ben 10 vs Green Lantern. I disagree with those outcomes.**

**The next chapter will be the Chapter 5 mission.**


	7. (Month 5) Tower of Black Winds

**AN: I don't own anything!**

**This is plot so lol if you haven't completed it.**

**Also, I learned that Edelgard and Mitsuru have the same voice actress. I was surprised that I didn't figure it out sooner. I might go back and add a few extra lines on the previous chapter.**

* * *

**4: 27am-Garreg Mach Monastery**

Byleth was near the stables, waiting for his students to arrive. He saw a group walk around the corner in his direction.

Edelgard walked towards the professor, with Dorothea and Petra on her side. They were each carrying a bag of their belonging for the mission. For some reason Hubert was also next to Edelgard's side.

"Good Morning/Morning Day." The three girls said to Byleth.

"Morning." Byleth then turned to Hubert.

The three girls went to put their belongings into the carriage. Hubert stayed behind in front of him, but was also carrying a bag.

"Hubert?" Byleth raised his eyebrow.

"Professor? It seems you forgot to include me to on the mission." Hubert said calmly. "Do not worry, I came despite your mistake."

Byleth shook his head. "No, I just wanted Edelgard, Dorothea, and Petra on this mission from the Black Eagles. You were supposed to stay here at the Monastery."

Hubert got a angry look and calmed himself.

"Professor, I don't think you understand. To ensure the safety of Edel-" Hubert was about to continue until he was interrupted.

"Morning you guys!" Raphael shouted a few meters away.

Raphael had a sleepy Leonie and a frowning Marianne. Hubert seethed at the interruption, but said nothing.

"Ralph, Leonie, Marianne." Byleth greeted with a smile.

"-yawn- Did we have to wake up this early!" Leonie whined.

"P-professor, do you really need me for the mission." Marianne muttered to Byleth.

"Yep, I selected this team based on certain qualifications." Byleth answered.

"Maybe someone else would have been better for the job..." Marianne suggested.

Hubert perked up at that comment.

"We got this you guys!" Raphael threw some positivity to his deer teammates.

Marianne sighed and Leonie yawned once more before going to put their stuff in the carriage. Hubert sighed, but continued his conversation.

"As I said earlier Professor, I do not think it's wise to keep me-" Hubert was interrupted.

"Wait a moment Hubert, the Blue Lions are around the corner." Byleth said.

Next from the Blue Lions came Sylvain, Felix, Dedue, and for some reason Dimitri.

"Professor.""Morning!""...". The four greeted him. Byleth smiled and nodded back.

Sylvain coughed.

"Imma take my stuff to the carriage." Sylvain scurried off.

"As will I." Felix gave the boar and dog a quick look before going.

Dedue and Dimitri stayed, with Dimitri carrying a bag and Dedue having no bags. Even Hubert was curious in the lack of bags from Dedue. He knew that Dedue was the one that was supposed to go on the mission, not Dimitri.

"Professor, it's unfortunate to inform you that I will be unable to attend your mission." Dedue told the sword wielder.

"Please ask why?" Byleth asked.

"Sorry Professor, please don't hold it against Dedue. He refuses to go on the mission because he fears that I may be assassinated." Dimitri explained.

Byleth understood and Hubert empathize with Dedue.

"See Professor! Let me take Dedue's side for this mission." Hubert suggested.

"You're not part of the mission Hubert? How is Edelgard going, but not you?" Dimitri was shocked.

Hubert was about to reply.

"Sorry you two, but I already made up my mind for the mission. Hubert will stay and Dedue is going." Byleth sternly said.

Dedue and Hubert were about to protest.

"Hubert, you are assigned to protect Dimitri. Dedue, you are assigned to guard edelgard for the mission." Byleth ordered. "Now everyone is happy, are you not?"

Dedue and Hubert sighed but agreed.

"I suppose so..." Hubert muttered. He turned to look at Dedue. "I am placing a great amount of trust in you Dedue. If Edelgard came back in any time of harm, don't think i'll hesitate in giving the same injury to Dimitri."

Dimitri gaped. Dedue nodded, as if that was something normal he expected to hear.

"As will I Hubert." Dedue agreed.

"good, now that's settles. Let's go on the mission."

"P-professor-" Dimitri started, but was flabbergasted by Byleth walking to the carriage.

Hubert stood next to Dimitri with a solemn look.

"So what do you do at this time of day?" Hubert asked.

"W-well, I don't wake up until 6. I usually bathe and then eat breakfast." Dimitri stuttered.

Hubert gave dimitri a look that scared him. They both returned to their dorms for the extra hours of sleep.

The Carriage began to move.

Byleth relaxed on the horse and let out a yawn.

'**Hey, don't even think about sleeping!**'

Byleth frowned at Sothis's voice.

'**If you try to go to sleep then you might wake up late. You gotta make sure they are safe and feed them breakfast**.'

'_They'll be fine_.'

'**How absurd and shallow can you be! They might starve!**'

Byleth sighed and stayed awake for a few more hours. Sothis made sure to remind him to check on everyone's mood every once in a while.

**7:14am-Garreg Mach**

Annette and Bernadetta was at the cafeteria, making some bread and pastries for the church.

"And then we do this and then this!" Annette exclaimed, putting a bunch of various ingredients in the bowl.

"Are you sure that's enough?" Bernadetta looked at the bowl. "Why did the professor make me to do this..."

"Bernie! You're great at cooking!" Annette cheered the bear up.

Cue Hubert and Dimitri walking in as a pair. Some of the knights started talking and whispering.

"Dimitri with Hubert?"

"Did Dedue leave Dimitri?"

"Has Hubert gone rouge from Edelgard?"

"Maybe they're dating?" A female knight squealed in delight.

Hubert looked venomous, while Dimitri frowned at the whispers.

"Honestly, if they are going to whisper at least keep it low that we can't here." Dimitri shook his head.

"It's expected, we barely interacted at all." Hubert answered. "Through the dating rumors are concerning..."

Dimitri and Hubert got in line for their breakfast. Ashe was ahead of them, he was wearing his signature hat.

"Hey you two. Woah! It's odd seeing you two alone together." Ashe said in wonder.

Hubert sighed.

"We are just getting breakfast Ashe." Dimitri smiled. "No harm in that."

Lysithea come in and went behind them in line.

"What you two doing together?" Lysithea was shocked.

"Breakfast, Lysithea." Dimitri answered.

More and More knights and students came in for breakfast. They kept asking questions to the Duo about the reason they were together. Dimitri and Hubert agreed to separate and just tell the professor that they failed their mission.

**1:03pm-Garreg Mach**

Claude and Hilda walked towards the classroom.

"Are you sure this was a great idea?" Hilda asked her companion.

"Yeah! I'm sure Edelgard and Dimitri will forgive me if I loosened up their chair screws." Claude grinned.

Claude had a screwdriver and a hammer.

"What are you two doing?"

Claude and Hilda jumped in surprise. They both looked up and saw a Linhardt on top of a tree.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" Hilda answered.

"Sleeping up here. People won't be able to find me up here." Linhardt yawned at that. "Relaxing on this great day! The professor isn't here so classes are closed for today."

"Geez, I get the lazy part, but is the extra sleep necessary?" Hilda asked.

"Well yes. I am gathering up energy and releasing it on urgent times." Linhardt explained his logic. "By the way, do you have your Ralts on you? I would love to have him take some quick tests"

Hilda shook her head.

"No, Raphael and Ignatz are taking care of him today. They went into town for some ingredients for dinner."

"Shame, it seems that Edelgard took Charmander in secret again." Linhardt frowned. "Honestly, she was given a persona gun _AND_ she wants to keep our Charmander to herself. I don't know what courses through her head sometimes."

"Hey Linhardt, you know things about the Monastery history right?" Hilda asked.

Linhardt was confused. "If by Monastery, you mean academic knowledge and crests, then yes."

"Is it true that there are secret tunnels around the monastery?" Hilda asked him.

"Secret tunnels?" Claude raised a eyebrow. "Aren't those just rumors that previous students tell the new generation?"

"Perhaps, but I have been told these rumors." Linhardt replied. "Apparently a few knights and even Lady Rhea are the only ones that know of these tunnels."

Claude pondered over that info. He then remembered his plan.

"Anyways, we'll be seeing you Linhardt." Claude hurriedly ran, dragging Hlda with him.

Linhardt frowned at that.

"How rude...well it's more better if I ignore this conversation and go back to my nap." Linhardt layed on the branch.

**6:02pm-Tower of Black Winds**

The carriage stopped at a isolated area in the forest.

"We are here." Byleth called out to the students.

"Finally! My back was getting numb." Leonie grumbled.

"Yes, the feeling of riding has been aching my-" Petra was stopped.

"Petra, dear, Sylvain's here." Dorothea reminded.

Sylvain gave them a look, as he heard his name.

"You rang?" Sylvain called out to the two.

"No, just that your hair look nice today." Dorothea answered.

"Thank you, I try to keep it clean and-" Sylvain started.

"Shut up." Felix told the red head. Felix took out Excalibur and inspected it.

The group waited for Gilbert. they sat on a nearby tree and ate dinner.

"What Is This!" Dorothea yelled. She had a pokeball in her hand. She turned to Eelgard. "You brought Charmander!?"

Edelgard coughed. "Yes..."

"Really?" Felix was surprised by that.

"But why?" Leonie asked.

"I wanted to make sure he was safe..." Edelgard muttered a answered. "So I brought him with me."

"El..." Byleth sighed. "You could have told me at at least..."

Edelgard looked down with shame.

"Petra, hold on to the pokeball. Edelgard, we are going to have a talk later at the monastery."

"Ok." Petra took the ball and put in her waist bag.

"That's brings up a question I had, can pokemon be hurt by our weapons?" Sylvain asked.

"It should, shouldn't it?" Leonie furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's not worth testing. Petra, make sure the pokeball doesn't fall." Byleth enforced.

Petra nodded.

"Hey, I think the Knight of Seiros are coming." Felix called out to them.

Byleth went ahead to talk to Gilbert about the mission and tactics that are going to be used.

* * *

The mission commenced, with Byleth and a few of the students teleporting into the second floor to make a sneak attack on an unsuspecting Miklan. Edelgard was in charge of the 1st floor assault and had Dorothea, Dedue, Marianne, Raphael with her. Byleth, Felix, Leonie, Sylvain, and Petra went on to the third floor.

Edelgard gasped as she was knocked down on the floor. Dorothea and Dedue were attacking, but the amount of thieves were to much. She drank a healing potion and got back up, but the muscle strain was overwhelming. She gasped as a theif managed to knock down Dorothea onto the floor. A few of the thieves surrounded and singled out Dedue. The same thief that knocked down Dorothea turned to Edelgards direction.

She pulled out her S.E.E.S. gun.

"What is that?!" A thief exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter! Shoot her!" A thief commanded a nearby archer.

Edelgard put the hand up here head and pulled the trigger. All of time stopped and Edelgard saw a figure in front of her.

'_What is this?_' Edelgard said in her mind. Her head was spinning and she was near vomiting.

**'So you have decided to acknowledge me at last!'**

'_My persona... Yes! I acknowledge you and request for your aid_!' Edelgard exclaimed to the voice.

**"Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to the Abyss itself! I am the Slayer of Monsters, Beowulf!"**

* * *

**Beowulf: Slayer of Monsters**

**Repel**

-Fire

**Null**

-Pierce Damage (Arrows, Spears, and Throwing Weapons)

-Light Damage

**Resistance**

-None

**Weakness**

-Dark

-Psy

**Skills**

-Giant Slice (Medium Physical damage to 1 Enemy)

-Vicious Strike (Medium Damage to all Enemies)

-Agilao (Medium fire Damage to 1 Foe)

-Tarukaja (Buff a single Allies Attack for 3 turns)

-Counter (10 Chance to deflect any physical attack)

* * *

Edelgard was was shot by a arrow, before a persona blocked the arrow. A massive blue light enveloped Edelgard. The thieves backed away in shock and fear. THe force was immense and powerful. The light eventually died down and Edelgard had a persona behind her. Her Persona was a man spirit of a man with gladiator armor on. He had a heavy sword and was shield on his other hand.

"Incredible." Dedue awed.

"Wow Edel." Dorothea said in shock.

Edelgard looked at the thieves and pulled up her gun again. She pulled the trigger.

"Beowulf!" Edelgard exclaimed, with his Persona appearing behind her. "Vicious Strike!"

Her Persona drew a sword and went to strike over 6 thieves in a single strike. Most of the thieves fell on the ground, but 2 had managed to survive.

"You fuckin bitch-" A thief gagged and cried out in pain.

"We surrender!" A thief cried out to the students. "Please don't kill us!"

Dedue and Dorothea went to handcuff the two last thieves, before one picked up a spear, pushed down Dorothea, and charged right at Edelgard.

"Edelgard!" Dedue eyes widen in surprise, and went to block the hit, but was grappled by the second thief.

The spear hit Edelgard, but caused no damage. Her persona had nullified the hit.

"What!" The thief yelled in surprise.

"Sorry, but that won't work on me." Edelgard said with a serious voice. She brought up her axe.

"W-wait! I'm sorry-" The thief said before being cut down by Edelgard.

Dedue slammed the thief on his back and went to check up on Dorothea. Edelgard gasoped and passed out. Raphael nand Marianne managed to fight through back to them and took them back to the main forces.

* * *

Sylvain and Byleth fought to reach the top. Leonie was a few meters behind them, using a bow to strike any archers. Petra and Felix were at the second floor, keeping a eye tout in case of any sneak attacks. Byleth and Sylvain went over to a angry Miklan. Leonie walked behind the two.

"It's over Miklan, we have defeated all your troops." Byleth called to the angry red head.

"Pack it up Miklan, you have lost." Sylvain added with a serious voice.

"Huh, so that's Sylvains brother..." Leonie inspected the enemy.

"It's you!" Miklan eyes widen and then charged with rage at Sylvain. "This is all your fault!" he growled and grabbed the Lance of Ruin.

Sylvian and Byleth went into a defensive position, and Leonie pulled up her bow and aimed. Leonie fired a arrow, but Miklan sidestepped and swinged the Lance of Ruin towards Sylvain.

Byleth pushed Sylvain and blocked the hit for him using the Sword of the Crater. Sylvain regained his footing and slashed his spear back at Miklan. The spear slashed and cutted Miklans chest, but wasn't enough to make it a fatal wound. Miklan staggered back and clutched his wound. Miklan pulled out a needle and unwrapped the cover for it.

"He's got something!" Leonie exclaimed. The tower echoed by here voice.

Miklan was about to insert the needle before a long green blade stabbed his hand, causing him to drop the needle on the floor.

"We have come." Petra said, as Dorothea, Edelgard, Dedue, Felix, Marianne, and Raphael, Gilbert, and the rest of the Knight of Seiros arrived.

"It's over Miklan, you have lost!" Sylvain sternly told his brother.

"This isn't even my final form..." Miklan gasped before fainting on the ground. He had been hit by a Meteor spell by Dorothea.

Gilbert wen tot check up on miklan.

"He's still alive." Gilbert said.

Sylvain sighed in relief.

"Mission completed then." Raphael said.

Byleth nodded. "Let's pack up and return before Miklan gets back up. The knights will take the prisoners."

* * *

**Garreg Mach Monastery**

He saw Rhea waiting for him for his report.

"I see that you have completed your mission." Rhea gave her signature smile

"Yes, I captured Miklan and a few of the remaining thieves." Byleth replied

"Excellent. I will begin preparations to execute them." Rhea told Byleth, shocking him.

"What? Execution?" Byleth have a worried expression.

"Yes? That is what must be done. These people dare raise their swords are the Knights of Seiros and steal a Holy Relic." Rhea gave her signature smile, acting like it was normal.

"These people have been captured and imprisoned already." Byleth frowned. "Imprison them for life, but it's too harsh to execute them."

Rhea frowned.

Sylvain came walking in with a serious face. He was holding the Lace of Ruin.

"I came to tell you that I spoke with my father and he agreed to letting me stay with the Relic on me." Sylvain explained.

Rhea nodded. "I see, I planned on keeping the relic n the churches hands, but if you have permission, then it's your responsibility to keep it safe."

"I also mentioned Miklan being captured and my father has requested he be sent and trialed by him." Sylvain brought up.

"What!? Why? I did not hear nothing of these change being made." Rhea frowned.

"I told Sylvain to tell his dad." Byleth informed. "I thought it would be fair for House Gautier to have a say on Miklan's trial."

Rhea gave a annoyed face but reverted back to her smile. That didn't stop her to give off a sigh though.

"Very well..." Rhea agreed . "I'll let this one incident be trialed by House Gautier, but professor-."

Rhea narrowed her eyes.

"Please tell me these plans, as this might make other lords think we are giving special treatment to House Gautier."

Byleth nodded and a spook Sylvain bowed in respect. THey both left the room, leaving a frowning Rhea behind.

* * *

**AN: I gave a lot of thought and decided to make Beowulf Edelgard's persona. Previous options were King Arthur and Thor, but I chose Beowulf due to low representation of him. If you wondering, yes Ralts is super effective on Edelgard lol.**

**I played through Ashen Wolves DLC and it was alright. I still await for the DLC to let me marry Claude as Male Byleth though.**


	8. Princess Bash (Zelda vs Peach)

**AN: I don't own anything! :p**

**I'm sorry for the slow updates! I'm too focused on college that I have little time to work on this! :( I really am trying to pump out more chapters, but taking double math classes in one semester is hecken stressful. Pre-Calculus and Statistical Methods in one go is a time consuming and brings down my drive to type.**

**What's your favorite Zelda design? My fav is her Ocarina of Time design lol. I'm disappointed that Smash Zelda doesn't reuse old designs from previous Legend of Zelda games. I can totally see Ocarina of Time, A Link to the Past, and Hyrule Warriors being alt costumes. Even Twilight Princess Zelda can make a return as a alt.**

**I added some things and new info from newer games. This is more of a updated Peach vs Zelda. **

* * *

**7:34 AM, Stables.**

Flayn was giving out food for the horses and chickens early in the morning. She had heard that Professor Byleth had returned from his mission earlier in the morning, so she made plans to see him before his class started. So far it was close to the time when he would be in his class.

'_Time to go see the professor about that notebook..._' Flayn thought. She fed the last of the chickens.

She did not hear the door open.

She turned to head out and was ambushed. Her assailant used a sleep dust to make her instantly fall asleep. She was knocked out and was carried by her assailant to a secret passage underground.

**8:03 AM, Garreg Mach Cafetaria**

"So then they asked if we were dating!" Dimitri explained to his group.

"It was unpleasant." Hubert growled.

Dedue looked annoyed when hearing what Dimitri said.

Lorenz sympathize. "It truly is an injustice when one is is questioned on our relationships so open like that."

Ferdinand nodded in agreement.

"This wouldn't have happened if you two followed directions." Edelgard frowned at Dedue and Hubert. "The Professor only gave you the mission because you tried to join the mission."

"..." Hubert didn't comment at Edelgard.

"So what happened on your mission?" Claude asked Edelgard.

Edelgard smiled. "I got a persona!"

"Extraordinary!" Lorenz said.

"Amazing!" Ferdinand said.

"As expected of Lady Edelgard." Hubert commended.

"What's is called?" Dimitri asked the house leader.

"Beowulf." Edelgard answered.

"What a fascinating name. Is it a wolf also?" Lorenz asked.

"What type of attacks does it have?" Dimitri asked the white haired. "Is it also a ice type?"

Edelgard took a step back at all the questions being asked. "It's a fire physical type."

Ignatz came over to them. "Class is about to start in 5 mins."

"Thank you Ignatz, it seems we will continue this conversation after class." Lorenz said.

The gang went to class.

**11:34, Byleth's Classroom**

The class finished all their normal morning routine and set up for another Death Battle. Byleth went out of the class to bring something for them as a snack. The students were talking among themselves, with some guessing what the snack the professor is bringing.

"More chocolate perhaps?" Ashe tried to guess the snack.

Petra shook his head. "I do not believe it would be that. I can guess it is more cotton candy."

Felix looked disgusted at hearing that. "More of that sugary stuff? I'll pass."

Lysithea looked offended. "It's good stuff!" she blurted.

The class door open and in comes Byleth holding a few boxes.

"That's not candy." Ashe furrowed his eyebrows.

Byleth set the boxes on a nearby desk. She passed out some plates to the class. "Adam told me about this and said to surprise you all. This is called pizza."

"Pissa?" Petra repeated.

Byleth nodded. "Adam told me that his world worships this food."

Dorothea raised her hand. "Professor, did you make these?"

Byleth shook his head. "No, Adam flashed these in boxes in my room. He really wanted to make sure it stayed a surprise to you all."

The students began to eat.

"So yummy~" Annette said as she took another bit of her pizza.

"Professor, what is this food called again?" Edelgard asked. She also enjoyed the treat and wanted to remember the name well.

"It's called Pizza." Byleth answered.

"Geez, Adam's world must be great with food like this." Caspar said. "Their food is so delicious."

Most of the students agreed at that statement.

Byleth went to press play.

**Wiz: Today we're pitting two of the most famous damsels in distress in videogame history against each other.**

_Boomstick: If they're not getting kidnapped, they're always nagging at you to do stuff._

**Wiz: Princess Zelda, from the realm of Hyrule.**

_Boomstick: And Princess Peach, of the Mushroom Kingdom._

**Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.**

* * *

**Full Name: Zelda**

**Titles (**Extra: Yes. These are all her titles!**): ****Princess of Legend, ****Ancient Princess, ****Princess of Light, ****Triforce Guide, ****Princess of Hyrule, P****rincess of Destiny, ****Master of Disguise Who Manipulates Time, ****Holy Sacrifice, ****Hope of Her People, ****Holy Sacrifice, ****Hope of Her People, ****Four Sword Protector, Beloved Even by Demons, ****Leader to a New World, ****Light of the Kingdom, ****Peacemaker with Twilight, ****Spirit Who Fought alongside Link, ****Your Highness, ****Her Majesty, ****Goddess, ****The Reborn Goddess Hylia, ****Princess as Beautiful as a Painting, ****The Princess who Sealed Calamity Ganon**

**Race: Hylian**

**7th Sage/Maiden**

**Descendant**** of the Goddess Hylia**

**Blessed with the Triforce of Wisdom**

**Stubborn and Feisty (**Extra: Every Zelda acts different. Check out the Zelda Reaction meme lol**)**

**Noble and Wise**

* * *

A picture of Zelda is shown. Zelda's design is her A Link Between Worlds dress

"So pretty..." Ashe awed.

"Agreed!" Ferdinand exclaimed.

**Wiz: Being a descendant of the house of Hyrule, Princess Zelda has spent her entire life governing her kingdom. Despite having a king, the majority of royal decisions are actually made by her.**

"Is that not normal?" Edelgard said. "I am to be crowned empress when I finish the Academy."

"Boomstick's system must be different than ours." Claude said.

_Boomstick: Wait a minute, how does that work?_

**Wiz: Well in some games, she has no parents. Making her technically Queen Zelda. Though some games have her father as still living.**

_Boomstick: Talk about useless bunch. And why do they let her get away with it? I mean, she's lost her kingdom to the forces of evil more times than I can count!_

Dimitri shook his head. "Their kingdom must set up defenses properly if invasions have happened more than once."

**Wiz: True, but some are takeovers usually by political and geographical changes in the world.**

"That is true, when a territory needs resources they either try using diplomacy or just taking it with force." Claude said.

"Their world must be ever changing if constant invasions are the norm." Ingrid frowned.

"It's a good thing we aren't fighting amongst each other." Ashe smiled.

Edelgard coughed.

_Boomstick: Explain, Wiz._

**Wiz: -sigh- You see in the Downfall Timeline, the races of Hyrule start to become more aggressive towards Hyrulians. Like the Zora race physically changed to more monstrous forms and the Kokiri's hiding from the rest of Hyrule.**

_Boomstick: uh-huh._

**Wiz: In the Adult timeline, Zelda can't really do much as the world is flooded. She has to start from scratch.**

_Boomstick: Where a Link when you need why did they need to flood the whole planet! Damn dumb goddesses._

**Wiz: And finally in the Child Timeline, everything is somewhat the same until the Twilight Invasion. After Ganondorf is defeated, the world reverts back into a monarch type system.**

"I have confusion..." Petra said. "What are these timelines."

"Me too..." Caspar tried to understand.

Ashe got a idea. "Maybe like different times periods but the same kingdom. Like in the book 'Neverwhere Time' when the same kingdom was changing due to time magic."

_Boomstick: Damn, no wonder she has no experience defending herself. She's too busy trying to run her kingdom and have her family at the top!_

"So like Hagger pretty much." Linhardt compared. "Too much paperwork."

**Wiz: Between being waited on hand and foot, Zelda _has_ spent some time training with her modest arsenal.**

* * *

**Royal Sword**

**Dagger**

**Light Bow**

-Weapon of Choice

**Light Arrows**

-Destroys Evil

-Can damage Phantoms

**Gloomy Rapier (4+ Tier Rapier)**

-Uses the Power of Light and Darkness

-Can be used as a Bow

-3 Charges of Light

**Liquid Glorious Baton (4+ Tier Wind Waker)**

-Power of the Winds, Lightning, and Water

-Attacks are similar to a recorder.

-Summons 8 Small Tornadoes around her to attack

**Volcanic Dominion Rod (4+ Dominion Rod)**

-Summons a Giant Statue

-The Statue follows Zelda's attack direction

-Uses the Power of Darkness and Fire

-Was a gift from the Oocca's

**Shining Harp**

-Uses the Power of Light and Lightning

-Depending on the strings sung, it has effects on the user.

-Serenade of Water summons a Shield of Water

-Bolero of Fire summons molten rock to appear from the sky

-Song of Storms summons a cloud to surron the user and hurts any nearby people

-Nocturne of Shadow has summons a darkness hole that attracts enemies

-Prelude of Light summon a light barrier to appear. (**Extra: i'll be honest, I have no idea what this ability does.**)

**Cutlass of Light (4+ Pirate Cutlass)**

-Uses the Power of Light and water

-Shoots a large amount of water bullets

-The water shoot out is enough to melt enemies to death

* * *

Scene of Zelda attacking using her Dominion Rod. Zelda swings her axe and summons a giant statue from the ground and decimates the large group of moblins.

_Boomstick: Holy shit! That giant statue is awesome. It's summoned to protect you no matter what!_

"Cool!" Hilda exclaimed. "It's like having your own bodyguard."

"I wonder how it works..." Linhardt tried to understand the logic. "Does the statue teleport."

**Wiz: Yes, it's like a you know what reference.**

_Broomstick: Don't think about it the comments will be flooded with memes._

"The hecks a meme?" Caspar thought.

**Wiz: Because of the Sheik and Tetra's disguises, their arsenal are included with Zelda.**

"That seems fair, Zelda should be skilled with those weapons if it's her disguise." Ingrid agreed.

_Boomstick: Bows, magic, musical instruments. Pretty standard stuff compared to the statue . She also has a sword and dagger, but has little experience with them compared to her other weapons. Her weapon of choice is the Bow and Rapier, which she wields with deadly combination. Plus, she can use her magic to turn an ordinary arrow to the powerful Light Arrow, perfect for killing evil._

"Her weapons are like ours!" Ashe pointed out. "Except for the gun of coarse."

"No Lasers or fascinating creatures this time." Lysithea said.

"Aw, I wanted to see new world things." Annette pouted.

**Wiz: Her Cutlass of Light fires a large water puddle that just heat is enough to hurt enemies.**

Sylvain shuddered. "Like a terrible sauna time."

"Like the time I went with the professor..." Dorothea frowned at the memory. Both came out with terrible red skin.

Byleth nervously chuckled at that.

_Boomstick: Weak enemies, It's like taking a hot bath._

**Wiz: A bath that could cook you, then yeah. Sheik's harp has numerous abilities when played in certain ways. The sounds are reminiscent of the Ocarina tunes. **

* * *

**Minor Telekinesis**

**Prophetic Dreams**

**One-Way Telepathy**

**Farore's Wind** (Teleportation)

**Nayru's Love **(Diamond-like Shield)

**Din's Fire** (Fire!)

**Healing Spells**

**Giant Ball of Light**

* * *

**Wiz: Speaking of which, Zelda is an incredibly potent spell-caster. While most of her magic is for use out of combat, she is more than capable of holding her own. She can teleport with Farore's Wind, shield herself with Nayru's Love, and cast pyrokinetic projectiles with Din's Fire. Her giant Ball of Light was strong enough to damage even Ganondorf, giving Link the opening he needed.**

"She is a excellent spell caster." Lorenz complimented.

"So Ganondorf is her enemy and Link is her ally." Edelgard pointed at the names.

_Boomstick: Also, she can talk... with dead people._

Lysithea shook with fear.

"Cool!" Ashe and Claude exclaimed.

"Dead people?" Mercedes frowned at that.

**Wiz: Spirits.**

"Much better." Mercedes smiled.

_Boomstick: Like Boos?_

"Like what people say to scare others?" Dorothea furrowed her eyebrows.

**Wiz: Nah, they're called Poes.**

"What?" Most of the students said simultaneously.

Petra shook her head. "I am having confusion."

* * *

**1/3 of the Triforce**

**Enhances Magic Ability**

**Leads bearer to Wise Decisions**

**Protects bearer from Evil**

**Creates dauntless disguise**

-Sheik of the Sheikah

-Tetra the Pirate Captain

* * *

**Wiz: Zelda is also the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, a testament to her astute mind. Unlike the inconsistency of the Triforce of Power and Courage wielders, It's been long tradition that the first daughters of the royal family are gifted with this piece of the Triforce.**

_Boomstick: Heck, even first daughters are usually named Zelda. So there's Zelda,Momma Zelda, Nana Zelda._

"So that's similar to crests. Alibet more consistent in families passing than crests." Leonie said.

"The naming is kinda confusing though..." Sylvain frowned. "Why name all first girls Zelda."

"It isn't that strange, it like our last names." Ingrid countered.

"Plus they might have their title referred first." Dorothea agreed.

**Wiz: This greatly enhances her magical prowess and gives her the power to dispel evil. She is even skilled enough to create long-lasting disguises. She used the guise of Sheik to evade Ganon's tyranny and even managed to trick Impa, who is the Sheikah Tribe Leader mind you, to believing that she was not Zelda.**

Picture of Sheik is shown.

"That's one hell of a disguise." Claude was impressed.

Petra was also impressed. "I am not sure if that is a female to be honestly."

"So the best disguise is to appear the opposite gender." Hilda mused.

Byleth smilied. "Maybe I should have you guys make disguises for class next week."

Edelgard coughed at the suggestion.

_Boomstick: Wait, that's a chick? But where's her, um..._

"The power of binders is amazing." Ingrid said.

Dorothea nodded. "It's really helpful."

Byleth eyes widen when he remembered Caspar accident with the rag he found.

**Wiz: Don't worry, you're not the first. Even Ruto believed she it was a man at first too.**

_Boomstick: It's a good disguise..._

**Wiz: It SHOULD be noted however that the forms of Sheik and Tetra are nothing more than disguises, and abilities attributed to them would naturally be available to Zelda.**

"Do you guys think that Zelda will have to change clothing to sue those abilities." Ignatz asked.

"Most likely, a assassin would be horrible if they used a dress to run." Hubert replied.

_Boomstick: Yeah, but why would you want to toss tiny needles at people when you can shoot fireballs with your mind?_

Lorenz rolled his eye when hearing that. "It seems obvious does it not?"

**Wiz: Zelda does seem to have far more athletic advantages as Sheik. As Tetra, she has her Cutlass Canon with her.**

A pic of Tetra is shown

"Huh, so she can also change her skin color." Hubert became impressed by her abilities.

* * *

**Evaded capture as Sheik for 7 years**

**Leader of the Seven Sages**

**Never questioned by her subjects**

**Briefly trained in combat by Link**

**Oftens helps in finishing Ganon**

**Usually relies on Guardians and sanctuaries**

**Leader of a Band of Pirates**

**Helped stop Cia's War**

**Sealed Ganon for over 100 years**

* * *

**Wiz: While Zelda is clever, mystically powerful, and helps battle Ganon when necessary, she repeatedly relies on the aid of others. During the War with Cia, she had to have allies in helping her stop even Wizzro. Her success at avoiding capture can be largely attributed to her guardians and sanctuaries. Her successful pirate career was backed by several effective crew members.**

"She rely much on teamwork instead of her own abilities." Hubert frowned.

"Well if she has help then would it not be wise to take it?" Dimitri asked.

"No, but relying much will weaken one's own abilities in a solo situation." Hubert retorted.

_Boomstick: She's really good at getting other people to do stuff for her._

**Wiz: She Is!, but don't underestimate her, as she is hard willed enough to Seal Calamity Ganon for over 100 years!**

Scene of Hyrule Castle is shown. Calamity Ganon is shown flying up trying to escape the barrier, but is blocked by a invisible magic shield. Calamity Ganon roars in anger.

"Oh my Goddess!" Mercedes and Marianne gasped at seeing ganon.

"That monster is huge!" Caspar exclaimed.

"It's just a black mass of...something. It doesn't even look remotely like a living monster." Linhardt frowned.

Bernadetta shook with fear. "I-it looks like the M-monster in my dreams..." Bernadetta whimpered

Dorothea and Mercedes comforted the purple haired girl.

_Boomstick: And she still looks good for her age!_

Sylvain nodded.

Ingrid looked annoyed.

Sylvain put up his hands in defense. "She does actually!"

Hubert rolled his eyes. "As expected of you saying that..."

Felix nodded in agreement.

**Wiz: Right, she is a master manipulator. She can always convince a naive young hero to do her dirty work for her with little or no reward.**

"Manipulator you say." Claude scratched his chin.

Edelgard deadpanned at him. "Surely you wouldn't manipulate a child?"

"Mah, but it's still impressive she could do that to a child at all." Claude replied

_Boomstick: How many times does this guy have to save you? Put out already!_

"Not every reward has to be sex..." Ashe frowned at Boomsticks unnecessary comments.

**Wiz: uh... To be fair, in some incarnations Zelda is shown to have a brotherly relationship with Link.**

"That's nice...I Think..." Dorothea frowned at the odd information.

_Boomstick: Bruh, really?_

* * *

**Wiz: At first glance, Princess Peach appears to be your standard meek and helpless damsel-in-distress.**

A picture of Peach is shown. Peach is baking something in the oven.

"Aww, she looks nice!" Annette said.

"Why do Wiz and Boomstick gotta bully these two..." Sylvain frowned.

_Boomstick: And that's pretty damn accurate. Being a member of the Royal Toadstool family, Peach spends most of her time getting herself kidnapped, or baking cakes in the kitchen like any good woman should._

Al the girls looked angry and the guys were afraid to say anything. Sylvain was trying not to breath, as he was afraid of getting nagged by Ingrid.

* * *

**Full Name: **Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom

**Favors Technique over Power**

**Classy and Graceful**

**Resourceful and Athletic**

-Managed to hold herself on top of a wall, tricking a few of the Koopalings.

**Generous**** to a fault**

**Has been playable in 39 of her 57 games (**Extra: This is different, Peach has appeared in way more games lol. I'm too lazy to count them all.**)**

**Is one of the 7 Star ****Children**

**Certified**** Doctor**

* * *

**Wiz: Despite being a wealthy princess with a royal guard that are more than capable of defending the castle, she has been kidnapped over a dozen times.**

Edelgard frowned. "I know most people can't defend themselves, but kidnapped a dozen times is ridicules."

_Boomstick: Yet somehow, while still behind bars, she can send mail to Mario through outer space containing items and extra lives. Hey lady, next time, just send yourself!_

"Letters are smaller than a person." Ingrid defended.

"So do birds or pigeons deliver them?" Raphael said.

"Magic more likely if her letters can reach space." Lysithea said.

**Wiz: She also is tough like many of the Mario characters, having able to punch blocks with ease like Mario. She isn't as fast as mario, but is close enough.**

"Solid brick?" Hilda was awed by that info.

Caspar was rubbing his hands. "That sounds pretty painful."

"Maybe we could become that strong one day." Raphael encouraged.

_Boomstick: She is also punched Bowser so hard, that he went flying into the sky. Like damnnn._

Scene of Peach using her parasol in a baseball way. She hits Bowser and send him flying across the sky.

"Holy crap!" Sylvain said. "Wouldn't want to mess with her and that arm."

"That's one hell of a umbrella." Leonie said about the Parasol.

Ashe furrowed his eyebrows when he realized something. "Did she hit a just giant turtle?"

"y-yes. I didn't even realize it was a turtle." Edelgard said.

**Wiz: Not only that, but she has managed to tank a castle destroying bomb with ease that she didn't suffer any injuries, except for some dirtiness on her dress.**

Scene of Mario, Luigi, and Peach on a cart. Peach was holding a bom-bomb, but was unable to throw it away before it exploded. They went flying, but Peach got back up annoyed.

"But how?" Edelgard was confused now.

"People are just that tough I guess." Claude answered.

Edelgard shook her head. "I meant about her dress. It might be dirty, but it looks relatively unripped."

Boomstick:_ Holy Shit! It really is weird how she is able to take and throw hands, but is still captured by Bowser on a regular basis._

**Wiz: True, but Peach is also an incredibly athletic and capable fighter. She has participated in a variety of different sports, including soccer, basketball, and kart racing, and has survived every Mario Party. And as we've said before, Mario Party is no walk through the park.**

"Mario Party?" Lysithea said.

"Yeah, let's have a party for ourselves later on!" Raphael suggested.

"Yeah, Yeah!" Caspar and Leonie agreed.

"I wonder how this party can be so dangerous." Ingrid pondered.

_Boomstick: *Post Traumatic Flashbacks Occurs*_

* * *

**Weaponry**

**Tennis Racket**

**Golf Club**

**Frying Pan**

**Super Slap Gloves**

-Slaps away enemies lol

**Turnips**

-Can pull from the ground from any loose weeds

-Light turnips are easy to carry and have no effect on speed

-Heavy Turnips deal more damage but are heavy

**Perry the Parasol**

-Slows down Peach's fall to prevent fall damage

-Used to regain Vibe energy

-Able to take a similar appearance to anyone she zaps at. **(**Extra: This is for a exclusive unnamed parasol so I've combined the ability.**)**

**Peach Bomber**

**-**Powerful enough to create a small explosion

* * *

_Boomstick: Peach's unique array of weaponry includes a tennis racket, golf club, frying pan, and turnips! Which she can apparently pull out of her..._

**Wiz: She ALSO wields Perry the Parasol, an umbrella capable of powerful strikes and magical properties.**

"That's one weird set of weaponry." Leonie questioned Peach's arsenal.

"Maybe she doesn't want to kill her enemies?" Dorothea suggested.

"I don't know, getting hit in the face with a frying pan might break a face." Claude restored.

Felix on the other hand, "How do hell do you attack with turnip?"

"Turnips are strong and hard to cut." Dedue answered.

"What a waste of good vegetables." Raphael was disappointed.

"Good riddance." Lysithea grumbled at that.

_Boomstick: And where the hell does she get those damn turnips? Are any weeds found just a Turnip below? And why turnips! They taste horrible!_

"They're actually delicious." Dimitri said.

"Yes! I eat Turnips by them alone." Petra smiled.

**Wiz: eer- Sure Boomstick. She uses a Special set of Gloves to slaps her enemies. Usually enough to give them a slight daze.**

"I like her." Ingrid and Dorothea said simultaneously.

Ferdinand frowned. "Using one's hands to slap others seems rude."

Lorenz and surprisingly Felix nodded with agreement.

_Boomstick: Oh, and one of her most valuable weapons is her ass! She can hit someone with that thing so hard that something down there explodes._

Peach is shown Side B-ing Mario. 

Sylvain and Claude grinned at that.

"Ok?" Ingrid was confused at the attack.

"Oh, that seems...conventional..." Ashe blushed slightly.

"Is her mass that heavy that her enemies explode?" Linhardt questioned. Some of the students misheard that through.

"L-linhardt!" Annette blushed at his words.

"It's not noble to talk about a girl's um...rear." Lorenz shamed the green haired student.

"Ass? Really?" Dorothea was not amused.

"I said mass!" Linhardt repeated.

"Seems very effective!" Petra was impressed at the attack. "Perhaps I should try using the same technique to my fight of style."

"Petra, Dear, maybe it would be better if you don't." Dorothea told the brigid girl.

**Wiz: That would be part of her Heart Power-**

_Boomstick: Haha, her Ass is a part of Heart power! I could see the similarities there._

"Boomstick is right, they don't seem at all similar." Lysithea agreed.

* * *

**Heart Power**

**Floatation**

**Therapy Healing Spell**

-Heal anyone

-Can be used on multiple people at once.

**Mute Spell**

-Blocks magic users to cast any magic.

**Sleepy Time spell**

-Peach summons sheep from the sky.

-Can be used on multiple enemies

-Has far better accuracy than Sleepy Powder/Hypnosis

**Vibe Powers**

-Joy: Wind-Powered flight

-Gloom: Increased speed, damaging tears

-Calm: Creates a healing bubble

-Rage: Invulnerable, increase weight

**Psyche**** Bomb**

-Rains down Bombs form the sky

**Wish Power**

-Managed to lift Bowser with telekinesis and throw him outside her castle with little effort

**Freeze Frame**

-Summons various photographs onto the ground and whoever steps on that will be trapped inside a photograph for a a few seconds.

**Mega Strike Empress Peach**

* * *

**Wiz: Peach also wields a form of magic called Heart Power. With it, she can float in midair for an indefinite period of time, cast healing spells, and summon lambs from the sky to put her foes to sleep.**

"That's a cool name!" Annette exclaimed, but then blushed at her sudden burst.

"It is!" Hilda agreed.

_Boomstick: Don't pet that sheep, or you might wake up in a stranger's van._

"A van?" Sylvain was confused.

Ashe shuddered. " I don't like those implications."

**Wiz: What?**

_Boomstick: She can also drop some bob-ombs from the sky. Pretty scary seeing sudden bombs coming down to kill you._

"Amazing! Do they just teleport from the sky?" Edelgard said.

"Probably, or she materializes them herself." Linhardt answered.

**Wiz: She has a odd ability called Freeze Frame. She summons photographs onto the ground and anyone who enters the perimeter will get sucked into the pictures for a few seconds at most.**

"Sounds terrifying, being trapped inside a different place." Mercedes shuddered.

_Boomstick: Sounds good when setting up traps._

**Wiz: Another ability she posses are Vibe Powers**

* * *

**Vibe Powers**

**Joy**

-Wind-Powered flight

-Increased Jump height

-Allows Peach to break obstacles.

**Gloom**

-Peach starts to cry for this Vibe **(**Extra: That's kinda sad...**)**

-Her tears can grow plants

-Increased speed, speed, and damaging tears

**Calm**

-Peach stays cheerful

-Creates a healing bubble

-Allows Peach to calm down a enemy

**Rage**

-Peach gains a flaming Aura for the Vibe

-Invulnerable

-Destroys anything she touches

-Increase weight and speed

* * *

**Wiz: And ever since being touched by the Vibe Scepter, she can channel her emotions into raw mystic power. When she rages, she becomes invulnerable but slows tremendously.**

"Crying?" Ignatz pointed out that specific vibe.

"And how is staying happy a power?" Linhardt added.

_Boomstick: Hold up! Touched by the WHAT NOW?!_

"The Vibe spector?" Lysithea said.

**Wiz: The Vibe Scepter.**

_Boomstick: (*laughs*)_

"Is it supposed to be funny?" Ferdinand said, clearly confused.

"Knowing Boomstick, it's probably something dirty about girls." Leonie said.

**Wiz: Oh... (*clears throat*) But Peach's magic reaches its climax with-**

_Boomstick: (*laughing uncontrollably*)_

**Wiz: ...with her mega strike technique, Empress Peach, a kick so powerful, it splits a soccer ball into three separate ones, delivering enough force to score three times.**

"A ball into three pieces?" Raphael was amazed. "She's gotta have some good legs for that."

"didn't we have a soccer ball?" Leonie asked Caspar.

Caspar nodded.

"Perhaps we should play some soccer after class?" Ferdinand suggested.

Some of the students agreed to that.

_Boomstick: (*continues laughing*) STOP! I CAN'T TALK!_

Lysithea rolled her eyes. "He's still laughing."

"It can be that funny, can it?" Dorothea frowned.

**Wiz: Peach's Heart Power also naturally dispels evil magics, which is the actual reason why Bowser always kidnaps her.**

"Really? I thought it was because a monster kidnaps that princess." Ingrid said.

"You assumed that?" Dedue said.

"I read it in a story." Ingrid answered.

_Boomstick: Really? I thought it was because of... well..._

* * *

**Feats**

**-Eager to assist in a battle whenever she can**

**-Once saved Mario and Luigi from Bowser single-****handedly**

**-Survived every Mario Party**

**-Can never avoid a kidnapping**

**-Helped defeat the Smithy Gang**

**-****Defeated the Megabug Dragon alongside the Rabbid counterparts**

**-An awful employer**

**-Bakes really big cakes**

* * *

**Wiz: Peach has assisted Mario in battles several times, once even saving him from Bowser on her own. Even so, she still needs rescuing on a daily basis, and her gratitude usually only goes as far as a kiss and a cake.**

"That's a reasonable reward." Annette pouted.

_Boomstick: What's with all these princesses not puttin' out? Give it up already! The damn ending of Odyssey really was dumb!_

**Wiz: To be fair, Peach was tired and didn't want to deal with any more romance.**

"Exactly! i don't get why boys can't understand that." Dorothea agreed with Wiz.

"Vote time!" Sylvain smiled.

**Zelda**: Edelgard, Hubert, Dorothea, Linhardt, Ferdinand, Dedue, Mercedes, Ashe, Ingrid, Felix, Claude, Leonie

**Peach**: Bernadetta, Petra, Caspar, Dimitri, Annette, Sylvain, Hilda, Lorenz, Ignatz, Marianne, Raphael

* * *

**FIGHT!**

**Peach backs away and pulls out some Turnips from the ground. Zelda uses this opportunity charge up 3 Light charges on her Rapier. Peach throws a small turnip at Zelda, only for Zelda to block it with her Rapier by slicing them up into pieces. Zelda charges at Peach and delivers a combo of attacks with her blade, with the finish combo being a Light arrow. Peach staggers back in pain and starts to cry. Her crying sends tears around the area and causes grass weeds and trees to grow sporadically around the area.**

"Poor Peach..." Ashe and Sylvain said simultaneously.

"Instead of crying, she should be focusing on her attacks." Hubert looked annoyed.

"So many trees!" Bernadetta said.

"Perfect to use for the high ground." Leonie said.

**Zelda once again charges , but Peach pulls out a large Turnip and throws it. Zelda is unprepared for that large turnip and is hit directly. Peach pulls out her Frying Pan and moves to hit Zelda square in the face.**

"No way!" Felix got angry. "How can anyone attack with a frying pan!"

"Well at least is wasn't a slap." Sylvain tried to calm down Felix.

**Zelda regains her surroundings and growls at being hit in such a way. Zelda pulls out her Dominion Rod and summons a statue companion. Zelda had range advantage and she attacked Peach using a set of cobos to give her constant range advantage. Peach was able to dodge most hits, but was unable to close in on Zelda.**

"I now I chose Peach to win, but that statue weapon is so cool!" Hilda awed.

**Peach uses Mute and cuts off magic from Zelda. Zelda gasped at the sudden loss of most of her abilities, so she transforms into Sheik.**

"Good think to switch immediately." Edelgard complimented.

**"A Man?" Peach asked confused.**

**"Not quite" Sheik replied. He (Extra: Sheik is referred as a male.) pulled out several kunai and threw them at Peach. Peach blocked and dodged the kunais with ease. Peach throws her frying pan straight at Shiek, who countered by throwing a smoke bomb onto the floor. The smoke dispersed and Sheik was gone.**

"Wow, How did Sheik disappear like that!" Annette was shocked.

"Sheik is probably at the trees." Claude said. "What I wanna know is how did Sheik pull out that many knives at once."

**"Where..." Peach looked around and heard a twitch behind her. Sheik was above a nearby tree that grew during Peach's tears. Sheik pulled out another Kunai and jumped down at Peach. Peach yelped as she was slashed and gashed on various parts of her body. Peach the used Freeze Frame.**

Sylvain winced. "It still pains me to see a woman get attacked like that."

**Sheik was pushed into a picture and was trapped. Peach then casted a Heal spell and then pulled out her Parasol. Peach disappeared into a hiding place. The Freeze Frame stopped, freeing Sheik,and was surprised to being unable to see Peach anywhere.**

"Peach's trees seem to be a massive factor for this fight." Edelgard said.

""It would be saddening to see Peach loose by giving her opponent tree advantage." Dimitri said.

**Sheik was a experienced ninja, so he instantly found Peach and which tree she was hiding in. Peach jumped and brought down her parasol at him, using it similar like a sledgehammer. Sheik then felt his magic return and dodged the attack in time. He pulled out his Harp and played Serenade of Water. A water shield appeared and Sheik then played another musical note. Peach looked up and saw a giant fireball coming down on her, but put up her parasol to block the rock.**

**Sheik pouted at Peach not getting hit and played another tune. Peach pulled out a giant turnip from the ground and sent it at Sheiks way. Sheik's eye widen, but her water shield took most of the damage. Sheik finished her tune and a black hole attack appeared, pulling Peach in. Sheik was immune from the pull.**

"Excellent, now Sheik has this in the bag." Leonie said.

"Peach could use-" Linhardt did not finish as Peach did what he was about to say.

**Peach, in a effort to escape, used Rage Vibe to increase her weight. It worked and allowed Peach to make it outside the range of the black hole. Sheik transformed back into Zelda, who took out her Baton. Zelda played her baton to summon a bunch of mini tornados and charged them at Peach. Peach took the hits with little damage, as her rage vibe prevented any real damage from the wind attacks.**

"Like a rock and the wind. The rock will prevail." Ignatz said.

**"Really..." Zelda grumbled. Zelda thought of a idea. "Let's see you go through this..."**

**Zelda took out her Cutlass Sword and fired a big ball of steaming hot water at Peach. Peach jumped high to dodge. The ball of water dispersed on the floor, but Peach used her levitate ability to glide over the hot steaming water. Zelda began to fire more water bullets at peach, but Peach kept managing to dodge all of them. Zelda, tired of missing, used a healing spell on herself. Peach landed on the ground and pulled back her Parasol as a bat.**

"Maybe a bow and arrow would have been more accurate." Bernadetta squeaked.

**Zelda then changed her strategy by pulling out her bow and began shooting Light arrows Peach. Peach dodged, but was hit by some of the arrows. Peach used Calm Vibe and healed herself up.**

"Peach has a lot of healing moves..." Leonie was worried for Zelda.

**Peach transformed into Mega Strike Empress Peach. She pulled out a ball and kicked it so hard that it looked like a ball of fire. Zelda did the same and used her Light Ball attack. The two attacks collide, but Peach's attack won and went straight at Zelda. Zelda eyes widen and was unable to dodge of black the attack. The ball sent Zelda went out of the field and into the sky like a star.**

"Oh my Goddess!" Mercedes gasped at that.

"That was unexpected." Hubert eyes widen.

**Peach giggled and skipped away.**

**GAME!**

* * *

_Boomstick: GOOOOOAAAL!_

**Wiz: Zelda's offensive arsenal is relatively limited and easily countered to Peach's quirky repertoire and arsenal.**

_Boomstick: Her magic was easily muted, making her having to turn into Sheik for physical attacks or her Cutlass Sword._

**Wiz: As Sheik, Zelda had only Kunai and her jumping to rely on until her magic came back on.**

_Boomstick: And while most of Peach's attacks aren't fatal, the mega strike Empress Peach gave her a leg up._

**Wiz: See, a soccer ball is typically a kept add up to 12 psi, but since Peach's mega strike creates 2 more, it has enough force to add up to 24 pounds per square inch, or about 165,000 newtons per square meter. As 1,000 newtons can cause decapitation and 15 psi can shatter the human skull, the mega strike is so over-excessive it didn't just kill Zelda, it obliterated her.**

_Boomstick: She got kicked in the face really hard and it went boom._

**Wiz: Yeah, in layman's terms, I guess...**

_Boomstick: Peach sure fleeced Zelda in this fight._

**Wiz: The winner is Princess Peach.**

The students put up their hands and the box came in.

Byleth read the note.

"It's for... Dorothea and Hilda." Byleth called out.

"Ohno!" Claude gasped when he heard Hilda's name being called. "It's gotta be that Dominion Rod!"

"Did Sir Adam perhaps hear Hilda's plea for that weapon?" Ferdinand gasped.

"That would make Hilda... Even more lazy when in battle." Ignatz frowned.

"So cool!" Hilda squealed as she went running to the box. Sure enough it was a customized Dominion Rod. The Rod was shaped into a axe, with the ball of light on the middle.

Dorothea went and pulled out a Shining Force Harp. She also saw a note listing some of the of musical tunes.

"How amazing, I always wanted to attack using notes of music." Dorothea smiled.

"Alright class, We'll meet tomorrow, I gotta go and handle some business." Byleth told them. Hilda scrambled to the training fields, with Dorothea following suit.

**Next Day **

**Monastery ****Training Field****.**

Dorothea was learning how to play Serenade of Water. Annette and Lysithea were also there to watch. It was Annette's turn to watch over Froakie, and so far the pokemon has been curiously watching Dorothea perform the spell too.

"I think I go it..." Dorothea called out, as she finished the tune.

A water shield surrounded Dorotha.

"So cool!" Annette exclaimed. She went closer to Dorothea. "What if I touch it..."

As Annette touched the water shield, it dispersed.

"Sorry Dorothea! I didn't know the water would dispersed." Annette apologize.

Dorothea smiled. "It's okay Anette, I'll just try again." She reassured.

"That might be for the best, practice makes perfect after all." Lysithea said. She was learning new rapier techniques from a book she got.

**Monastery field**

Hilda was laughing as she used the Dominion rod to destroy various rocks and trees.

Ignatz, Edelgard, Hubert, and Claude were also there.

"A simple swipe and I could destroy enemies." Hilda happily said. "I don't even need to swing that hard!"

"Yeah, but you shouldn't neglect your training..." Ignatz suggested.

Hilda smiled at him. Ignatz got chills.

"He is right Hilda, Sir Adam probably is only giving us these weapons to help our training. We Will eventually each have one, so it's best to get used to it and learn various new techniques." Edelgard agreed with Ignatz.

"With Hilda's guard, Lystihea's new Rapier, and my intellect, the Golden Deer is now the best class in the school." Claude declared. "We'll win the Battle of the Eagle and lion with ease."

Hubert got a sour look.

"Lady Edelgard's Persona is far superior than a rock giant. Petra's new sword also has better range and it's cut would easily slice through moot." Hubert countered.

"Yeah but..." Claude continued. They began trying to one up each other.

The rest of the students ignored their argument and looked at Hilda testing the Dominion rod.

**Sauna Area**

Byleth walked near and saw someone turn to him and then run away in the corner building. He narrowed his eyes and ran after them to find out why they ran.

He turned and saw nobody in the area. He cursed and turned around to head back to his business.

**Rhea's Tower**

Rhea was doing some paperwork when Seteth came in. He looked worried and looked around Rhea's office.

"Seteth, is something the matter?" Rhea asked.

"Have you seen Flayn?" Seteth asked. He looked behind the couch. "I haven't seen her all day! I asked around, but people haven't seen her either!"

Rhea frowned.

"I'll call on some of the knights to help look for Flayn."

"Thank you Rhea, I'll go look at the Sauna once again."

Seteth ran to look. Rhea looked troubled.

"Perhaps I should sent Byleth to Abyss..." Rhea thought. "If Flayn is truly missing, then that would be the best place to look."

* * *

**AN: Once again, i'm sorry that these chapter took longer than the last ones. I might have made some mistakes with typing and grammar, but I plan on reading this again and fixing the typos.**

**I'm probably gonna add Ashen Wolves. My biggest task is trying to learn at their personalities, as I just completed the DLC.**


End file.
